Running Bases
by Mustbethelabcoat
Summary: Lauren subs for her brothers softball team. A certain brunette catches her eye. Doccubus. Multi-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Running Bases**

 **Two shot. Lauren subs in for her brother's coed softball game. A certain brunette catches her eyes. Doccubus.**

* * *

Lacing up my cleats, I run my hand softly over the grass feeling the dew from the night before. It still has a cool breeze out despite the July heat that's supposed to come. The chill outside had me digging through my closet to find an old beat up quarter length baseball shirt from back in the day. _Defend Hawaii : US Air Force_ printed on the back of it. That weekend playing was the last time I enjoyed the tropical climate. Having a fighter plane's engine blow up next to me and only having hearing damage was extremely lucky. I just hope the shirt brings half as much luck as it did that day.

Getting a frantic call at 6 am from my brother about needing an extra player for his coed slow pitch softball team is not how I wanted to wake up. Apparently, it's the championship game and a big deal.

Last night had been a rough one. My ex-boyfriend saw me picking up dinner and met me at my house. He just doesn't seem to get the message that I don't want to be with him anymore. Our 6 months together was good, but I knew he wasn't for me. That spark just wasn't there. Telling that to him had been hard but it was for the best in the long run. I just hope he got the message last night. Him crying at my locked front door made me think he finally did.

For me, I didn't cry, just sipped on some crown until I passed out. It wasn't exactly ideal but I didn't know I had to try and be a human for an 8 am first game. Pumping myself full of Gatorade, I just hope I still have some athleticism in me.

"Hey there champ! Looking good!" Dyson, my teasing twin brother sits down next to me as I adjust my baseball cap. His wild curly hair is hidden underneath and Under Armor hat with a match logo tank top and shorts. The Get Some written on his shirt has me rolling my eyes. Still after 29 years, he's still such a man child. "Rough night?"

I groan and stand up, stretching my legs as I do so. "Doug stopped by last night. Needless to say, he didn't get the memo about us still being broken up. He tried to serenade me through my door while he was sobbing!" He laughs and I roll my eyes. "It's been weeks! You'd think he'd move on by now. Lord knows I have."

"No you haven't, Lauren. Besides, if you didn't like his singing, you could have just turned off your hearing aid." He lifts my hat to see the clear gadget in my left ear. That earns him a slap on his head.

"Maybe I should turn it off now." I mutter, but ironically, he doesn't hear me.

"Maybe after our game, I can help you out with that. Who knows, maybe we'll find you some dude for you to rebound with out here." Dyson stands and puts on his glove. "Come on, let's warm up before everyone gets here. I don't want you to embarrass me."

God, it feels good to throw a softball. After a few rough throws, I finally found my target. Not over Dyson's head. "So, where's everyone at?" It's about ten till, a lot more players showed up, but I'm still not sure who's on my team. Or where I'm playing for that matter.

"Oh, they'll be here. Our coach, Darren, had to pick up most of them. He didn't want anybody else to flake." An obnoxiously loud horn has us turning our heads, Dyson laughing and nods towards the parking lot. "And that's them."

The car must have been a huge van, because our entire team seemed to come out of it. We needed 10 players and we are all finally here. The rules state you need at least 4 girls and that's why I'm here. Apparently, one of the girls had a wedding to go to so this championship game was out of the question.

"Lauren Lewis... " The deep voice has me smiling wide as I turn to see a familiar face.

The thick and stocky man doesn't look all that different from high school, just thicker and has facial hair. With such a small town, I'm surprised I haven't ran into more people since I've been back. "Chongo, if I live and breathe!" I laugh at the groan he does. You don't get a nickname like that without a hilarious story behind it.

"I go by Tommy now, Lo. I'm a changed man." He winks at me and walks us to the visitor sides dugout.

I'm met with a few friends from way back in high school that ran with my brother's and mine circle of misfits. Well, misfit wasn't exactly true, most of them were very jockey. They were my own group of big brothers. "It's good to see you in one piece Lauren. I know you've been back for a bit, but welcome home." Spencer says with a quick hug.

Placing my bag behind the bench and my glove in front of it, next to Dyson's, I notice the three other women talking together. One standing out more so than the others. "Ladies, this is Lauren. She's helping us out, so be nice...Evony."

I bite my lip watching, who I assume the girl in question, flips Chongo off before grabbing her own glove. "Don't listen to him, I'm as sweet as pie." The other two women laugh at her as she rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I'm Evony, the redhead is Nikki, and the brunette is Bo. Welcome to the team, Blondie."

I give them each a quick nod, but Darren's voice cuts through. "Laur, looks like you'll be playing second, but we're up first. Did Dyson tell you the rules?"

 _Has to bat boy/girl no matter what._

 _Four girls have to be playing at all times._

 _Start off with one ball and one strike. One to give._

 _50 minute games or 7 innings, whatever comes first._

 _Can't leave the base until the ball crosses the plate_.

"Yeah, I think I got it. I'll try not to embarrass you." I say adjusting my hat. I can already feel the sun beating down and hope the breeze stays all day. Maybe I should have gone with a sleeveless shirt like the rest of the players.

"It's not you he's worried about." A peppy voice is whispered next to me. Luckily, it was on my good ear. Turning my head to the sound, my breath catches. Bo is standing there, fingers in the fence as she watches everyone warm up. You get used to seeing such attractive men and women these days, whether it be movie stars or musicians, but, just wow. I don't know if it's her stunning smile or energetic demeanor but Bo is absolutely gorgeous.

Bo turns her head towards me, effectively catching me staring at her but is polite enough to not mention it. Instead, she points at our team. "There's a reason our team name is Ice Cold Pitches. A lot of our team is younger and like to party. This 8 am championship game is going to be rough for us."

"Why is it at 8? We're the only game and you guys usually play at nights. And on Wednesday's at that." The umpire calls the first batter up and we watch as a skinny looking guy (Adam from the line up) moves sluggish to the plate. "They really couldn't wait until noon?"

Bo laughs and moves to my other side. I turn my head so I can hear her, even though I can read her full lips perfectly. "This game has been rescheduled so many times. Apparently, it's the time to get married and have babies. Between all of the weddings and baby showers, I'm surprised they didn't just cancel it. But either way, I am happy Dyson knew a girl willing to play at last minute."

We cheer in unison as Adam gets a hit, splitting third and short stop for a single. Nikki is already in the batter's box. "I haven't played ball in a while, but I'm not gonna lie, I'm excited. So I'm happy you guys needed an extra player." I smile wide at Bo before walking over to where the bats are lined up, testing them each out. "My brother pretty much begged me to play, but I was up and getting ready before her even muttered a please." I laugh and cringe as Nikki strikes out.

"Brother?" I almost missed Bo replying to me, but Chongo stands between us, grabbing his own bat at going out to the field. When I turn back to look at Bo, she's by the end of the dugout, talking to a handsome guy out of earshot. Turning back to the game, I try to focus on my team getting on base, and not why my stomach is feeling heavy at how close that guy is to Bo.

A double play has us out in the field ready to hold them. Spencer (first baseman) throws a few grounders to me, Bo (short stop), and Chongo (third) to give us a couple warm up throws. There's a lot of chatter and although I've adjusted for the past year, it's still difficult to sometimes catch what everyone is saying.

The first guy up crushes it to short stop, but in a blink of an eye, I watch enthralled as Bo stops it easily and guns it to first base, getting the guy out. "Whoa..."

Bo throws me a wink before getting back into position. I look to Spencer as their girl is up next. "Is she always so...intense?" My eyes drift to the brunette once more as I hear Spencer's response. "Oh yeah. Hot huh?"

"Ya damn right it is." _She is_ I think to myself. He laughs at my response and calls for the ball that fly's high in the air and catches it with ease.

The opposite team seems to find a groove and has a two out rally, scoring four runs before we finally get a third out. Being only the first inning, I know we are going to need to step up our game and soon if we want to win. And looking at the rest of the team's eyes, I can tell they want this too.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" I ask after Bo easily hits a triple and Dyson too, but Dyson is just athletic. Bo laughs and takes a sip of her water. A few drops miss her mouth and I track its movements down her neck and chest. "I mean, obviously, you look athletic but like, damn!" Articulate as always.

She laughs it off and fans her face. "I played in college for two years before I decided on my major. I miss the game, but not the practices." She shrugs and fans her face with a smile. I'm surprised I haven't noticed that one dimple on her cheek sooner. "I got lucky finding this league."

Before I can ask how she became known to this league, or how she knows anyone from this team, Dyson hollers at me.

"You're on deck, Lo." Dyson nudges me and sits down next to Bo. He's sweating and I'm wholeheartedly regretting my choice of clothes. Without so much of a thought, I peel off my shirt, leaving me in a thin white beater and chuck it at Dyson. "Atta girl! Go get em sis!"

I'm nervous. I didn't realize this until I'm up to bat. Taking a breath, I roll my shoulders and try to relax. I'm not terrible at the game. But it feels like I have something to prove or to impress someone. My eyes find Bo's and I bite my lip...hard.

I swear, this growing crush of mine might be the death of me.

"Strike!"

"Fuck." I curse under my breath and take another practice swing. The outfielders rush to where the grass ends and the dirt begins. And I smirk. The pitcher throws it high in the air and more outside. I patiently wait until it's level with me before I swing.

The ball connects perfectly, sailing it over the first baseman's head and past the right fielder. I'm already rounding second before they even think about throwing it. A stand up triple. Not bad for my first hit.

"Looks like you're joining the club!" Of course, Bo ran across the field to coach me on third base. Because I'm not having a hard enough time dealing with these unknown feelings for her, that she had to be right here, congratulating me. "Sweet hit Lo! Looks like those arms aren't just for show."

Her hand smacking my ass has my body reacting against my will. Thinking quickly to hide my blush, I lift my tank top up to wipe the sweat off of my face, easily hiding it from this woman.

"Look alive, stud." Her soft but strong hand is on my bare hip before I can even process it. Her fingers making my abs twitch on their own accord. "Tommy is up, get ready to run home." She says and her short nails draft faintly across my skin.

When I look back at her, her eyes are down as she walks backwards away from the base. I can't describe the look on her face, and unfortunately, I don't have time to before Chongo gets a hit and I'm running home for the score.

Bo continues to coach third base until the other team gets three outs, leaving me in the dugout without her company.

* * *

As the game continues, both our teams going back and forth on runs and a few players start to get a little heated. And not just from the sun. "Does this happen often?" I as when there's a timeout since two guys are having a screaming match over god knows what.

"Unfortunately." Evony replies, looking at her phone next to me. Bo has kept to herself after my first hit, only giving high fives here and there and commenting on batters from her short stop position. She's pretty much talking to everyone except me. "At least no one's drinking, like usual."

"Not yet!" Dyson sits on my other side and grins over at us. "I guess Bo's parents invited everyone over after for a BBQ." He sighs dreamily and rubs his stomach. "Jack and Aife are really amazing on the grill."

My frustration grows towards my brother. I've been trying to talk to him about Bo all damn game and he couldn't be less helpful. But here he is, knowing names of the woman parents that I've been secretly obsessing over all game.

"Can I talk to you?" I growl out and drag Dyson out of the dug out and under a shady spot near a small tree. I make sure our team is still occupied, but the umpire looks at wits end with the two players arguing. And Bo is waiting by home plate waiting to hit, but more off talking to that same guy through the dugout fence, her bat resting along her shoulders.

"What is your problem?" Dyson asks angrily and I pull my eyes away from the field. "You're being so fucking weird right now!" He laughs at the scowl on my face, but before I can say anything else, the umpire calls batter up. Guess he got tired of the huffing and puffing.

A few more innings go by, the game coming close to the end. Nothing exciting besides the endless runs our team seem s to keep getting, but I notice a young raven haired girl, no older than 10 years, walking with a lounge chair with an older couple. What made me smile was the way the girl threw her hands in the air and began making sighs with her hands. I immediately pick up the language, having been deaf for a few months I kind of had to find a way to communicate just in case my surgery was unsuccessful.

What surprised me more was who she was signing to.

Bo quickly signed _, "You got it, sister!"_ And immediately was ready to hit. I watch Bo, mesmerized by the way she hits the ball with ease and stretch a single hit to a double. I'm on my feet when she slides head first to second. The umpire calls her safe, but all I saw was a huge cloud of dirt being pushed up into the, before seeing Bo pop up laughing.

I let out a breath seeing as she is alright and leans against the fence. "I still can't believe he's still here." Evony's voice is hushed to Darren. "Like there isn't enough tension as is." I chance a glance to see who they are talking about and my eyes drift to the guy Bo was talking to earlier.

"You would think he'd take a hint. Bo deserves so much better than that dickhead." Darren agrees easily.

"Who is that guy?" I watch him as the little deaf girl (I'm assuming) is on the fence behind home plate cheering wildly near him. I don't like how he stands closer to her. It's not in a creepy way, but he acts as if it's a chore to be next to her.

"That's Bo's ex. He sticks around and scares off anyone that tries to talk to Bo." Darren laughs and stands next to me, but continues to glare at the man. "I remember when your brother tried to ask her out, he threatened him. After that, Dy didn't think she was worth the hassle."

God my brother can be a sissy la la. He has many redeeming qualities, that's for sure, but flawed. So very flawed. Bo runs home and grabs the bat from the previous batter as she does _. "...get in our dug out. The game is almost over._ " Bo signs to the little girl. I didn't understand the first hand movement, but I assumed it was the little girl's name.

"She seems more than worth it to me." I smile at Bo as she makes it back to us. I'm happy when she returns it. "Great hit."

She smirks and waves the raven haired girl over. "You keep saying that."

"I keep meaning it. You're kind of amazing to watch, Bo." She just raises an eyebrow at me, a faint smile tugging on her lips.

"Only kind of?" She counters, eyes locked on mine and it's difficult to not break it. Her warm brown eyes are so welcoming. It's hard to not get lost in them.

"Ball game!" The umpire signals and tosses a cardboard box towards our team. I didn't even realize that another player started arguing with him again. Looks like the umpire was fed up with them. Poor suckers still had their last ups too.

Nikki is quick to retrieve it and carry it carefully to us. It's filled with bright red shirts that say champions on it. She also holds up a small plaque. It's nothing special, but everyone is cheering nonetheless. Including me. The other team doesn't stick around to issue us a congrats or a good game. Sportsmanship isn't really a thing in a recreational league, I assume.

* * *

"You're coming right?" Bo ask as she sits down next to me. We settled underneath one of the biggest trees by the field. The sun sizzling down on us has all of us happy for the much needed shade. "It's kind of tradition, Lauren." She nudges my shoulder against my own when I shake my head debating.

"Are you sure your parents would be ok with that? I mean, I'm basically a stranger." I ask but before she can answer, two older people join us.

The woman, now that I see her up close, is a spitting image of Bo. Only older, but just as beautiful. "Would it make it easier if we weren't strangers?" The woman lifts a hand to me. "I'm Aife and this is my husband, Jack."

"I'm Lauren Lewis, ma'am. Sir." I look at the little girl clinging to Bo and she catches my eye. _"Hey... I'm L-A-U-R-E-N."_ I sign to her.

The little girl's eyes light up and she begins to sign frantically to me. _"Oh my gosh! You can sign? That is so cool nobody knows how! Well except my family but that's all! This is crazy! I'm K-E-N-Z-I by the way. Yay! That means you have to come to my parent's house and swim with me! And the food is amazing! Please! Please! Plea-"_

" _Easy kid_!" I laugh and I look up at the other three adults before turning back to Kenzi. _"Of course, I'll go_." I catch Bo's eyes and smile. " _Its tradition, after all."_

Jack wraps his arm around Aife's shoulder and grips the lawn chairs and pull the to his other. "I'm glad that's settled. Bo here will give you the address. We'll see you guys soon." He gives me a smirk that matches the one Bo threw at me awhile ago. Before I know it, they are up the hill and in the parking lot.

Bo turns to me and her eyes staring so intensely at me makes the back of my neck sweat. "You know how to sign?"

I shrug my shoulders and drop my bag on the ground again. Stepping closer, I lift my hat up and move my blonde hair out of the way to show her my hearing aid. "I kind of had to. I'm permanently deaf in one ear, but this thing saved what little hearing I have."

Her finger traces the shell of my ear delicately. I'm blushing hard, not used to someone being so...soft towards me. Meeting her eyes though, I see her blushing as well, dropping her hand and gripping her bag tighter now. Before I can ask her, well anything, we get interrupted.

"Lo!" Dyson runs down the small hill and looks at us. "I'm going to leave my car here and get it tomorrow." He smiles shyly and we all know it's because he wants to drink. I don't blame him, a beer does sound really good right about now. "Did you want to catch a ride with us too?"

Before I can answer Bo steps in. "Umm, I can ride with Lauren to my parents to show her where it is." I look a little confused, stunned but still confused. "That way, if you drink, you could just Uber home or get a taxi?"

Spending some alone time with Bo sounds perfect to me. I smile and shoulder my bag, fisting my keys tightly out of nerves. "Sounds like a plan."

Dyson looks a little worried and looks between both of us. "Umm, Lo can I talk to you for a second?" He shifts from side to side and scratches the back of his neck. I give him a look that says what's your deal? But he just shakes his head.

Before things get weird I hand Bo the keys to my car. "Go ahead and put your stuff in the back and get the A/C started?" I give her a soft smile. "I'll be there in a second."

She does so wordlessly and we wait until she is up the hill and out of sight. I cringe forgetting to tell her exactly which vehicle is mine, but I'm sure she'll figure it out. "So what's up, D?"

He seems to have a battle inside of his head before deciding on the bling question. "What are you doing with her?"

"Umm... going back to her parent's house for a celebratory BBQ...?" I look at him a little confused. "Aren't you going too?"

He huffs, a classic Dyson move. "No Laur, not that. I mean, she...you..." He stops and takes a breath and I stare at him. "You're straight."

I wait for him to continue but he never does. "O-Okay..."

"So is Bo." He takes a step closer to me and I put my hands to his chest, stopping him from coming closer. It's too hot outside to be doing this here. "Something is going on between you two. We all noticed it right away. But Bo has baggage and I don't want you to get hurt because of it. Because of her."

I don't know why he's being like this. In the back of my mind, I briefly wonder if it's because he's interested in Bo, but wouldn't he had set claim or at least try to pursue her? Maybe it's because we shared a womb but I know I'm attracted to Bo and am willing to go after her. I'm still not sure if these are romantic feelings or just friendship but I'm assuming it's the latter.

"We all noticed?" I ask exasperated. "There was just a little of 20 people here!" I sigh and close my eyes tight to regain some composure. I hate fighting with him. "Look. I don't know. Honest to God, I don't know. What I do know, is that I like her. Plain and simple. It doesn't have to be anything more than a crush. Like you said, she's straight. I'm straight."

I can tell that he wants to argue. That he wants to do the big brother spiel even though we're twins. "Listen Dyson," I begin again since he seems to be content to just stand there. "I am a big girl, though. If I want to pursue Bo, then I will. I don't care what anyone has to say. Not you, not her ex." He opens his mouth but I hold up my hand, effectively stopping him. "I like who I like, Dy. And I'm not afraid to fight or chase after them. You just gotta let me though."

"Fine." A sad smile appears on his face as he stands next to me looking up to where Bo went. "Just be careful, sis."

Spencer waves at us, or rather Dyson. A big van appearing behind him, signals their ride trying to leave with the rest of the team. "Go on, I'll be right behind you guys." I wave off my brother and for once he listens.

He's long gone by the time I get up the hill, along with most of the cars. My 1976 VW navy blue and white bus sitting alongside a black mustang. My eyebrows knit together when I see Bo being hounded by her ex.

The man isn't very tall, or well built up close, but he is enough to have Bo somewhat pinned to my van without much of an escape. I summon u the courage to job over to them, trying to be nonchalant about it, but failing miserable in my flip flops. "Ready to head out, Bo?"

"Absolutely. Bye Roman." Her voice is sharp, but from the looks of it he isn't getting her message. Or just doesn't care, since he isn't moving away from her.

I really don't like confrontation. I always believe talking can solve most problems. I'm also pretty level headed about things. Patience is my virtue. But right now, the way Roman is trying to keep Bo trapped, that right there pushes sensible Lauren to the side.

"She said goodbye. That means, you leave. Now." I tell him in a voice I don't even recognize. My hand is firm as I lightly, but forcefully shove him back by his shoulder. Just because I'm an Air Force mechanic, doesn't mean I didn't train and learn how to defend myself against worse people than Roman. And I am more than confident in my hand to hand combat.

He looks stunned that I touched him, but does eventually back off. "I'll see you later, Bo."

"I'd rather you didn't, Roman. I've moved on. I think it's time you did too." A weird sense of Deja vu hits me, remembering what I had told my ex multiple times. My only hope is that Bo was fibbing on the moving on part too.

I get my answer, when I feel Bo's soft hand curl around my hip and her body pressed tightly behind me. Her sports bra doing very little to hide her stiff peaks poking into my back. "I mean it. We're done. For good." It's hard to suppress the shivers when her warm breath caressed my neck.

Roman storms off quickly after that, leaving us alone in the parking lot and softball complex. The air is thick when Bo moves away from my body. "I guess we should get going, huh?" Her laugh is uncertain, almost strained. Like she's embarrassed.

"We should." I turn around to face her, but neither of us make a move for the door. We stand there, just looking at each other. My eyes greedily take in Bo and her sweaty black tank to and matching shorts. The way her legs are muscular and how they seem to shine in the afternoon sun.

The way she bites her lip while her eyes travel down my body.

I smirk when she sees me watching her, her face heating up once again. "We," she clears her raspy voice. "We should probably get going, huh?" She walks around my bus muttering to herself.

I smile knowingly, happy that this thing I'm feeling for this woman is definitely mutual. Whatever it is, I'm interested to see how it develops at the BBQ. There are too many things I want to know about her, but there is one thing that I have to know.

I have to know how sweet those sinful lips taste.

* * *

 **AN: Two shot remember? Second one is almost done, as is a certain sequel. Let me know what you think and thanks for those still reading!**

 **Twitter: thelabcoat13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Running Bases Ch 2**

The air conditioning only takes a second to get cool in my van. Sighing in delight, I take off my baseball cap and toss it somewhere in the back seats. My hair is a mess but the fresh breeze is too amazing to put my hat back on. "Man, that feels good."

"Yeah it does. I didn't think these types of vans had a/c." My eyes are focused on the road, pulling up and out of the parking lot, but I can see her hand touching every enhanced feature I put into my car. She seems so fascinated by all of the bells and whistles in the older bus.

"They usually don't, but in this heat, you need a/c. So, my buddy and I gave it a facelift, so to speak." I don't make a move to go left or right at the stop sign though, seemingly remembering that I don't actually know where I'm supposed to go. "Umm... hey Bo? Which way should I uh..." I laugh at the way her eyebrows knit together and then the way her eyes go wide as if she just figured it out.

"Oh! Yeah just go left- actually we could swing by your place?" This time her eyes go just as wide as mine. "No! I mean, you need a suit, don't you? I only have the one at my parent's place and...yeah." She stops talking when I fully turn to face her.

It's kind of difficult due to the enormous bus steering wheel, but it's worth it. Especially, to see that shy look on her face again. Feeling bold, I reach out to her bouncing knee and give it a squeeze. It relaxes her immediately, even though I'm now feeling electric. Something I don't think I've ever felt with another being.

I make a turn and head to my place, trying to think if I even have a swim suit that still fits me. Or a swimming cap to cover my hearing aid. My thoughts are interrupted by Van Halen's Panama fills the bus. "So, you and your boyfriend rebuilt your car?"

I choke back a laugh at her _subtly_. A part of me wants to make her work for the answer, maybe tease her a bit, but maybe if I'm straightforward with her, she'll be straightforward with me. "No, just a good friend that I work with on the base. My ex wasn't much of a handyman."

She nods somewhat satisfied, and I glance at her as I shift gears. "So, Roman...?"

"Roman is an ass." She mutters. She seems both tense and exhausted by even mentioning his name, but I can't help but probe some. Which means me giving her the look that says continue. "We dated on an off for a few years. It was fine, but I didn't feel like an equal or appreciated for that matter." She takes a deep breath and flips through a few more radio stations. "So, when you said the base?"

"I'm Air Force, ma'am." I salute her and she mirrors it with a smirk. Cheeky. "I've been enlisted for a few years now, but I'm only cleared to go from base to base since this happened. Still not cleared to be 15,000 feet in the air." I wave to my bad ear. "Now I'm just a mechanic for the aircrafts."

I still miss that feeling, flying my own jet. Twisting and dipping, going whichever way, I wanted. Now the closest I get to them is fixing and tuning them up. Plane rides are too painful right now, using only trains as my transportation to get across the country.

It's her turn to reach out to me. Her hand squeezing the one over the tall gear shifter. "Thank you for your service Lauren." Her voice is soft and it makes my throat tighten at the sincerity of it. I mouth a thank you before she ghosts a thumb over the top of my hand, before returning it back to her lap.

"What is it that you do, Bo." I lick my lips and do a quick look over at her. She really is stunning, especially in my car. "I don't really know anything about you."

She laughs, and tucks a leg under herself so she can face me better. "Well, I went to college in Idaho for a veterinary program, used my softball scholarship." She smirks and flexes her arm with faux pride. "But it turns out I didn't like to see animals in pain. So instead, I'm a dog walker/sitter. Or rather a pet sitter. I don't know, but I've been doing it for the 4,5 years now and it pays the bills."

"I hate you." I pout and Bo playfully hits my shoulder and laughs. "You get to hang out with pets? All day and get paid for it?! Ugh I hate you."

"I bet you do." Her laughter finally dies down just as I turn down my street. "It's just like babysitting, but no crying thankfully. Just plenty of fetch and belly rubs." She looks at the house and I cringe a little.

It's pretty beat up, but it's cheap and in an alright neighborhood. The elementary school right down the street helps it to be family friendly. It just looks worse because everyone around it has solar panels and waters their grass. "The inside is better and so is the backyard."

"I'm not judging you, Lauren. Just surprised really. You seem to be a like a neat freak, is all." She opens her door and grabs her phone from her bag.

I follow suit, grabbing my bag as I do. "I'm more organized rather than a neat freak. I'm just not very garden-like." Open the garage, I snag the local paper that was tossed in its usual spot in the shrub, and set my bag to the side next to my work bench. Bo is behind me as I go in through the door, past the dryer and washing machine. I push the hamper of dirty clothes to side, glad it's darker in this small room.

There's two spare rooms along the hallway. A few photos of me when I first signed up for the Air Force along with my crew are hanging up, along with a dirtied and torn flag of our country framed. There are more photos and souvenirs in the master bedroom, but those are more personal that these ones. I also have pictures of my dad and his days in the Navy.

Him and my mother pretended to shun me for not following his footsteps, but they knew how I like to tinker with metal. They just love to tease us kids, one of their favorite methods is to continuously buy us Battleship on our birthdays. Plus, Dyson decided to not join at all, so they can't really say much. My brother wanted to, but he decided to become a nurse. Just because he's an idiot, doesn't mean he isn't a smarty pants.

The living room, dining room and kitchen are all pretty much open, but I gesture with my hands anyway. "I'm going to go find my suit and stuff. There's food and drinks just in there, if you're thirsty or whatever." I hitch a thumb over my shoulder. "I'll be right out."

My bed isn't made and a few drawers are still open from me digging for something to wear this morning. Looking around I finally spot a swim suit, it's bright ass pink but it'll have to do.

Kicking off my shoes and socks, I peel off my tank top, but feel footsteps behind me on the hardwood floors. Just as I'm standing in my sports bra and shorts, I see Bo sitting on my bed, eating a bag of chips. "I couldn't help myself. I'm starving!" She offers me the bag. "Chip?"

Her eyes are shamelessly staring at my half naked body, still holding the bag of chips out to me. "Thanks." I croak out and eat one and then two. Flustered, I grab my suit and race to the bathroom, quickly shedding my clothes and replacing them with the swim suit. Bo seems so comfortable in my home already, and that scares me. Mostly because I'm ok with that.

"Is Modelo and Coors Light ok for beer choices?" Her voice is muttered through the door. It's hard to hear, but I tie my top and slip on my bottoms quickly. "My dad and some of the guys are doing a beer run."

Opening the door, I curse, tripping over Bo, who is sitting with her back to the door. The back of her head bumps into my thigh and I blush at the brief images of us in compromising positions. "Uh, yeah I'm good with anything."

She smiles and instinctively, I reach out and help her stand. "Cool. We all set then?"

"Absolutely." I didn't even look for a swim cap, but getting this woman out of my bedroom seems to be the priority. I'll figure something out. "Did you want to grab some chips for the road? I wouldn't want you to starve." I tease, leading us out of my home. I don't have to look back to see her eyes rolling.

* * *

Bo and I reluctantly got separated as soon as we parked in front of her parent's place. Most of the team loaded up with bags of ice and filling the coolers with the beer bottles before taking them through the side gate, while Bo stayed and helped her dad with a few groceries. I'd follow her and Jack into the house, but Dyson was quick to distract me.

"Sweet place, huh sis? They just got their pool redone last winter." Green grass with bright flowered edging the lawn. The pool water clear blue, reflecting the blazing sun high in the cloudless sky. Tables and chairs are outlining the edge of the pool and I spot a few lounge chairs too. I nod dumbly, taking it all in. It looks even more appealing than I thought it would.

We place our cooler next to the others and I stand next to a lounge chair, grabbing a beer as I do. "Cheers to the win, Dy. You know how much I missed playing so thanks again for the invite." Not seeing a bottle opener anywhere, or a lighter, I use the edge of the wooden bar top tables scattered around the pool area, popping it clean off with a smile.

"That's a new one. Haven't seen anyone do it that way before." I choke mid sip of my drink and look over to Aife. She looks amused rather than horrified that beer basically flew out of my nose.

She waits until I recover and moves closer to me until she can sit on the lounger next to me and fixer her sunglasses. She's in a black and green sundress, but I stop the straps of a blue bathing suit underneath it easily. "Lauren, I just came to warn you that Kenzi has been talking nonstop about you and will probably want to talk your ear off." She cringes as she says it but I laugh at her unintended pun.

"No worries, it'll be nice to sign with someone again. ASL isn't easy to come by around here. She'll probably get bored with me before I, her." Aife still has her dark shades on, but I can feel her gaze still.

Aife doesn't seem to be malicious in any way. She's always smiling and I can feel how genuine she is when she asks questions or strikes up a conversation. But her eyes. Those eyes remind me so much of another curious Dennis in the family. Like she's trying to figure out and tell me everything with a simple look.

As if her ears were burning, Bo comes into view just past her mother. I thought seeing her in a tank top and shorts was too much. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest seeing her in a black bikini. Not only did she change her clothes, but her hair is now down and it's even more gorgeous with every step.

It's only when she's standing in front of me that I notice her eyes locked on mine. Confidence never looked so good on a single being. "Settling in, I see." She laughs and I take a step back and reach into the cooler for her. I feel like we both need an ice-cold beverage with whatever is happening between us.

But Dyson grabs one quickly and walks to her. "Yeah. We are. Here you go, Bo."

He hands her a Coors Light but she doesn't move to take it. "Umm, I'm actually craving a Modelo today. But thanks."

"Dyson." I harshly whisper in a warning. We literally just talked about this. He needs to step back if he can't handle himself. At least he has the decency to catch his own behavior and looks somewhat apologetic.

Bo takes it amongst herself to reach and grab her own beer, softly nudging my hand out from the ice with a smile as she does so. "Dad's just about to throw the ribs on, mom. Are your kebabs ready?"

Aife gives her a look, one my own mother gives me when I'm trying to get her away from my friends, but takes the hint. "I guess I'd better get the food prepared for everyone. But before I go, would you mind?" Aife asks me, fishing for her own beer bottle and handing it to me.

Trying not to falter, I quickly pop the top of Aife's beer as I did mine earlier and hand it back to her. "Thank you, dear." She smiles and saunters off back inside.

"Thank God someone can open a bottle without using their teeth!" Evony walks to us with Chongo trailing behind her. She's in the same shorts she wore to the game but clearly changed into her two piece suit. Chongo takes out another beer and pries the cap off just because he can, making the rest of us cringe as he smiles all too brightly. "Yeah, I'm going back to my Smirnoff Ice."

"Ew! Chongo no!" I yelp watching him do it again for Bo's beer. Shaking my head, he walks and puts his heavy arms around Bo and I. "Can help you?" I ask with a laugh as he looks back and forth between us.

He ignores my question and looks to my brother. "Hey Dy, what do you think? Me and... Lo versus you and Bo?"

"Hell yeah!" My brother grins and hi fives Chongo before sipping on more beer. "Losers does shots?"

"Whoa whoa! Wait a second!" I stand between the two men with my arms stretched wide. They were like this growing up, making plans and me paying dearly from them. "What exactly are we playing?"

"Chicken fights!" Dyson seems all too happy to be playing. I guess I would too if I had Bo's legs wrapped around my shoulders.

I look to the pool water, seeing most of the team already enjoying themselves and smile. There are only a few I feel completely comfortable around, but the others I just met.

I learned the hard way how to live with my hearing aid and the barely there scar by my shoulder blade. Rough housing with the boys gave me a few scars so it's not so much that. But the fact that I can't get my device wet. I'm just not entirely sure I want to swim around this many people without it in.

Deciding to not make a big deal about my small insecurities, I hold up my mostly full beer. "I think I'll need a few more of these before getting into the pool. And definitely some food before shots!" I laugh and point over to Nikki playing in the water. "I'm sure she'll be willing to kick ass though."

"Suit yourself sister!" And with that, Dustin picks Bo up with a squeal and jumps into the pool with her. I take a shaky breath watching the scene play out. Jealousy on how easy she laughs with him and a sadness that it could have been me making her do so.

Instead of torturing myself and watching what could have been, I take my beer and find another table not so close to the water.

 _"Why aren't you swimming?"_ I smile and the little girl in the polka dot swimsuit. She's generously applying sunscreen on her arms and face waiting for me to answer.

 _"I can't get this thing wet_." I sign and motion to my hearing aid. _"And I'm not sure everyone will realize that_ _I can't hear them once I take it out_." I take a breath and watch everyone in the water laughing and having fun. _"I haven't taken it out in front of people before_. _"_

 _"That's silly."_ Kenzi smiles and hands the lotion to me and I help her get her back. _"It's hot and you're_ _probably stinky from playing softball! Who cares what they think_?" With that, the brave little girl runs to the pool, waving her arms widely and does a cannonball, splashing everyone.

 _"She's right, you know."_ The stomping next to me has my eyes look towards the sound. Towards Jack signing to me. _"Nobody is going to care if you can hear them or not. I wouldn't let them step foot on my property if they did."_ He pours some of his beer on the grilling meat in front of him before leaning down to cheers mine. "Finish that up and get in the pool, kid. Kenzi is right, you probably stink."

I'd roll my eyes at the charming man if he wasn't so right. Chugging the rest of my beer, I watch as he does the same with his own and takes both of our bottles. I nod my thanks and smile, taking the sunscreen with me as I head back towards the pool area.

Going back to my original spot, I discard my keys, phone and wallet into the table and peel off my clothing. Already feeling the small sting and itch from the for sure sunburn I have from the softball game, I apply more sunscreen over my shoulders and the small tattoo just below my hip bone. An impulse tattoo that only a few know about, but one that means the world to me.

I'm lost in thought before I feel a few water droplets on my feet. "Need a hand with your back?" Bo asks then looks at where my hands rest. "Is that- is that a tattoo?"

As a habit, I cover it quickly with hand, but Bo of course slap it away and leans in closer. "Lauren Lewis, you are full of surprises."

Her thumb brushes the light grey paper airplane with my crew's listing number in red on the side. "Oh, you have no idea." I laugh nervously and clear my throat. "Umm I would appreciate it." I move the bottle to move her eyes away from the ink.

She helps my bottoms back in place and stands behind me to apply the lotion. Unlike my imagination, Bo is quick and precise, rubbing the lotion in before I could even exhale. "All set, Lauren. Ready for that chicken fight?"

I smile, only because hers is so contagious. Otherwise my nerves would have my face in a grimace for sure. "Absolutely, I just have to..." I turn my back to Bo and with a deep breath, I turn off and take out my hearing aid.

The silence isn't like the silence that I remembered. It's more a smothering feeling, like I'm trapped in a bubble. I feel more and see better... but it's unnerving more than anything. It's not something I'd like to get used to. Even though the reality is, that I should.

Warmth on my hip and a familiar press of her body has me turning to her. _"Come on, stud. Let's enjoy ourselves."_ Bo signs and is tugging and tugging until we both fall into the pool with a splash.

 **AN: I don't know how long this will be, let's just try to enjoy it while it lasts, yeah? Thanks for reading and for the patience.**

 **My vacation is officially over, sadly. Thank you for the people out there messaging me during that time. You guys did more than most of my 'good friends' did. You guys are amazing.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!**

 **TWITTER: Thelabcoat13**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _ **Italics**_ **are them signing... Enjoy!**

 **Running Bases 3**

The water is such a contrast from the high heat we just played in. It feels amazing. Opening my eyes, I enjoy the serenity of silence. Underwater is the only place I can enjoy it.

I don't panic or stress about hearing anything while being submerged. I'm on the same level as everyone once like this. There is no need to be deaf Lauren underwater.

Holding my breath for as long as I could, I eventually emerge. I stand tall and comb my wet hair back with my fingers. Silence surrounds me as my friends and teammates splash and wrestle in the pool. I can see them laughing and the conversations are back and forth, but it's hard to read lips when their backs are turned.

I stand there in the water, trying my best to smile and enjoy it all, but...it's a lot. Not being able to hear after being able to for most of your life is difficult. You feel left out and alone. It's like being pushed into the corner and being forgotten.

My heart beats faster and I realize I can't do this. Turning purposely, I scramble to the cemented edge and push myself out. Taking a few deep breaths, I sit there and rub the water off my face hoping it will calm the anxiety quickly rising.

"Ouch!" I yelp and look at who slapped my thigh. Ignoring the sting in my thigh, I wince looking at the angry look on Bo's face.

 _"You aren't getting out yet, are you?"_ Bo wrings out her hair and I swallow hard, trying to focus on her face and not lower. She is literally stopping my heart right now, anxiety long forgotten. _"I persuaded the boys out of the chicken fights, but we might have to do shots with then instead."_

Opening my mouth to try and figure out how to tell her no politely, I snap it shut quickly. Just because my voice is still intact despite my hearing loss, it's still difficult to speak without hearing my own voice. The first few months of rehab, I found I would try and talk, but I would either be yelling out or having broken words every time. I realized soon, that it's just easier to sign when I'm without my device.

 _"Hey sister_ ," Dyson's sign is barely there but tries anyways _. "I let everyone know to annunciate their words so you can read their lips."_ He smiles and his hand finds Bo's shoulder. "They know the drill having your sister around so much."

Bo nods and looks at the group on the other side of the pool, Kenzi chilling on Adams shoulders while holding a beach ball. When she looks back at me, her eyes are almost pleading for me to come back in. "I'm going to go grab another drink. Be right back."

There's a shift in the air as Bo climbs out of the pool, but Dyson saddles up next to me before I can think too much of it. He turn his head so I can watch his mouth. "It's been awhile since you've taken it out, huh?"

I nod and look down, a blush threatening to take over my face. It's stupid, I realize this every time. But I don't like to be classified as handicap, even though I am. It is an insecurity that I've been dealing with, and though I have gotten better with it, it sneaks up on me every now and then. It's a pride thing and I know it. I just have to get over it.

I feel his calloused hand lift my chin up to meet his eyes. "These are good people here. Don't worry so much." With that, he hops back down into the water and joins the rest of the team.

I hate when my brother is right. It's times like this that he likes to claim he's the older twin, even though our parents refuse to tell us who came out first.

Good people. Looking around, I sense that. It's a different place here. I'm basically a civilian, a normal person. Life on the base, everyone knew why someone was injured or stressed to the point of breaking. There's no judgement there, because the men and women in the military have been where you have. Have seen and have dealt with it too.

Off base though, people stare at me if I flinch when fireworks go off, or when I tremble when I feel jets flying too low at football games. Everyday things that are normal to others, but struggles for me.

Good people. I keep repeating it, even as I slip back into the water and join the rest of the team and their spunky mascot, Kenzi.

* * *

I moan as another rib land on my plate. Looking up, I see Aife looking innocent with tongs in her hand handing off more food to everyone. I lost count of how many ribs I've had already as well as the chicken and artichoke kebabs. Not to mention the few bottles of beer I continue to drink. I'm seriously considering unbuttoning my jean shorts at this point, just to make more room.

After rejoining the group in the pool, I started to feel a little more relaxed. Sure, it was still difficult to keep up on some stories and jokes, but the few I caught has me laughing and feeling lighter.

Bo didn't return to the pool for a while. I didn't want to follow her around like a puppy, but I did track her from my spot in the pool. She hung out next to her dad for a bit, what they were talking about, I wasn't sure. Both her and Jack caught me staring a few times, but I didn't care. It was nice seeing how close their family is.

When Bo did return to the pool, she opted to stand opposite of me, filling in the gaps when I missed something. Her ASL was incredible, only catching me off guard when she had nicknames, or rather a hand gesture, for everyone's name. It made me curious to what mine was. It was that curiosity that I decided to keep my hearing aid out for the remainder of the dinner.

When Aife told us the food was ready, everyone scattered and got piles of the delicious barbecued goodies. Me opting to go back to my lounger next to Dyson and Chongo. It surprised me even more when Bo settled on the foot of mine.

 _"This is amazing!_ " I gush and pat my full belly _. "Thank you and Jack again for feeding us."_

Aife sits next to Congo, who is in full conversation with Dyson _. "It's not a problem, dear. It's always nice to have a full house. Just know that you're always welcome."_

I smile and nod my thanks. It's not even dark out, but I can feel the tiredness slipping into my body. I'm not out of shape, but it's been some time since I played a competitive game like today. The food and beer coma doesn't help either.

Taking the opportunity when no conversations are directed at me. I excuse myself not wanting to accidentally kick Bo while she is talking to her mother and Dyson, and stand up and take the few discarded plates and bottles around me and throw it all in the trash and recycle bin.

Indulging, I grab one last beer, knowing Dyson stopped drinking the past hour or so, so he could drive us home. When I return to my spot, I huff sarcastically seeing Bo now laying on it with an innocent look on her face. Aife laughs and pushes Chongo even further so Jack can sit with us now too.

I sit down where she once was, her legs bending to make room for me as I turn to her parents. She's still in her bathing suit, looking so free and wild with her wavy brown hair, looking effortlessly beautiful. Feeling bold, whether it be the alcohol or just tired of not being close to her, I maneuver Bo until her legs are settled in my lap. I don't dare look at her, even as I enjoy the silky smooth skin on her calves.

Ignoring their matching smirks, I focus on Jack's hands _. "So, Bo tells me you're Air Force?"_

Reluctantly, I let go of the tantalizing skin and answer _. "Yes sir. I'm still active, but only and a tinker for aircrafts now."_ I swallow hard and find comfort from Bo's warmth _. "It's still an honor to serve."_

He smiles and I watch as Aife leans more into him, her eyes sparkling at our communications. _"Both Aife and I were military children. Sure, we were only 5 years old when our fathers were in the same crew in the Navy, but it left an impression."_ I laugh quietly thinking of my father's buzz cut hairdo and compulsive laundry routine. _"A year later, my family moved off base and away from my best friend."_

My heart swells seeing the love so honest on both Jack and Aife's faces. Completely devoted and loyal to one another.

 _"It was years before we even saw each other again. Community college of all places."_ Aife eyes sparkle looking at her husband. _"Like I could forget that boyish grin of his_." They share a smile and the electricity between them is contagious. I continue teasing their daughter's skin as she continues. _"It wasn't until his best friend asked me out that he found his courage to tell me how he felt."_ He huffs, but the kiss from Aife has him smiling again. _"A little jealousy can go a long way."_

 _"Don't I know it."_ I look at Bo, smiling at how romantic and sweet her parents are. She's smiling back at me, one that takes all my strength to breathe. _"Did you guys get to travel anywhere with your parents?"_

Jack claps his hands together and draws my eyes to his lips. "Oh boy, did we. Australia and Germany were the main ones, but mainly stayed in European waters. We actually revisited them for our first anniversary." He sighs and turns back to me. _"What about you?"_

I smile, memories filling my mind before I can even speak. _"Only a few places, but each were probably too much fun."_ Bo sits up and I reluctantly let go of her legs, mourning the loss. Of course, it's short lived as she rests her head on my shoulder, her hand firmly on my bare thigh. I swallow hard and try to not get flustered too much. _"Amsterdam was a big one, along with Tennessee. The last base I was out was Hawaii, though."_

They all nod and I decide to show all of my cards. Military families know the dark times anyways. _"That's where this happened. So, I got sent back home with restrictions on traveling...for now."_ I hope at least.

Aife smiles sadly, knowingly. Before we can continue anymore though, I see Dyson and Evony making their way to us. He doesn't have to say anything before I know he's ready to go _. "That's my ride."_ I gesture to my brother. I look to Bo who is still snuggled into me _. "Can you show me where I can put my..."_ I trail off and point to my ear.

She nods and releases me so I can grab my clothes and things. I let Bo lead me through the house as Dyson chit chats with everyone and making sure they have a ride home. Looks like Evony, Spencer, and Chongo do so far. Luckily, my bus can fit eight people.

Their house is beautiful, more French country that I would have thought the beautiful family would be. It's gives their house even more of a homey feeling. I follow Bo, passing closed door after closed door, when a picture on a mantle catches my eye.

The man does look a day over 20, smiling proud in his Naval uniform. My fingers trace the frame at the handwritten date along the bottom with a frown **. JACOB DENNIS. 1947-1970**. He was only 23 when he served and died in the Vietnam War.

Feeling Bo tug on my arm, reluctantly leave the photo and my silent thanks to a fallen hero.

She smiles at me and ushers me into the bathroom, closing the door to give me privacy. The actual process of putting my hearing aid in isn't a real hassle. Again, it's just a pride thing of being vulnerable, but something I'm still working on.

I close the battery lid and attach the device in my ear. It's like a Bluetooth but definitely more comfortable. It only takes a minute to hear that annoying jingle melody to ensure it's working once again. Just like that, I can hear again.

Washing my hands, I open the door with a smile. "Has the music been that loud all day?" I joke, my voice coming out raspier than anticipated. She doesn't answer, so I match Bo's stance leaning against the wall. Her arms are crossed, making her chest that much more on display. My eyes enjoy the view for a second before looking up at her.

Her smirk is playful, but doesn't call me out on my ogling. "It has." I nod at her answer. The music still filling the silence between us. We stand there like this, just enjoying the comfortable silence. Ironically, that is a silence I could get used to.

Before any of us can break it though, Evony, Dyson, and Kenzi walk towards us, startling us out of our intense gaze. "He says you're leaving." The little girl signs and hugs me tight _. "Will you come back over again soon """?"_

There's that hand gesture again. It's a nickname for me, yet Bo won't tell me exactly what it is. I know Dyson's is wolf man and I caught a few others, but I can't figure it out. Looking at a wide eyed Bo, I decide to ask Kenzi.

She giggles and starts signing really quickly. I take note that Bo made herself busy saying goodbye to my brother and Evony _. "My sister gave it to you! You're S-T-U-D!"_

 _"Thank you Kenzi."_ I blush and hug her once more before pulling back. _"I'll leave my number and you can text me alright?"_

She nods and runs off, hopefully to go find a pen or paper but who really knows. I should have just taken her number but I'd feel better getting it from her parents.

I slip away from the trio and head back outside. Aife and Jack are right by the door, indulging their youngest daughter. "Hey guys, looks like we're out of here." Kenzi hands me one of her parent's phone, them nodding encouragingly as I type in my number. "Thank you again for the food and, well the company."

Jack beams and Aife comes in for a hug. "Sure thing. It's been a pleasure, Lauren. I know the season is over for the softball league, but I hope you won't be a stranger." He looks past me and smiles. "I don't think that'll be a problem though."

I furrow my brows, but blush when Bo sneaks up behind me. She put on what looks to be the largest shirt ever and flip flops, her hair is now in a messy bun. "Evony is drunk and Dyson is complaining about his early shift tomorrow. He's sent me to get you, your bus already fired up."

I match her frown, not just ready to part from her either but having no excuse to stay. "I guess, I better get going then."

I smile at her one last time and give her a small wave and walk around the side of the house, the same way I came in. A piece of me is sad that Bo didn't walk me out or even attempt to keep in contact with me. Not even sure what I'm doing about her or with her, but I felt I did all I could do to show her I'm interested. I've never been with a woman or had these feelings like the ones I have for the mysterious brunette. A connection like that I can't ignore.

I really hope that it wasn't one sided. That Bo isn't just that compatible with everyone or is that comfortable with anyone else. I swear I can still feel her smooth legs on my fingertips. I just don't know if I imagined all that happened between us.

What I do know, is that I like her. I like her enough that I want to treat her right. With respect and treat her like a woman worthwhile. I could have tried to kiss her. The moments were there today, but I wanted more. I want a date. I want a real shot with her.

Thinking that is enough to sober me up.

"You okay sister?" Dyson asked as I slide the door shut and buckling up in the back of the bus. Spencer and Chongo rough housing in the seats in front of me and Evony riding shotgun.

Letting out a sigh, I take one more look at the house. I haven't felt excited about something like this in a long time. "I think I am, Dyson." Resting my head against the leather headrest, I close my eyes and grin. "I think I am."

 **AN: Thoughts? I should probably say that this is a slow burn but definitely a Doccubus story. Thanks for reading. I hope you guys are still interested.**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	4. Chapter 4

**Running Bases 4**

 **Lauren POV**

It's been a few weeks since the championship softball game and a few weeks since meeting the unforgettable brunette.

Bo Dennis. The woman herself has made an appearance in my dreams more than once. Even more so in my day dreams. Needless to say, it's been difficult to focus on everyday tasks.

Dyson hasn't asked me about it. He probably knows why I'm always searching the crowd when we meet for dinner, or he ignores the way I get whiplash every time I see a brunette on the street. It's embarrassing, I know this every time it happens. Yet, every time it hasn't stopped from me doing it again.

I've spoken through text with Kenzi only a handful of times. I didn't really think it through though. Giving a child my number will result in only random emojis that don't really make any sense. I was hoping that Bo would help her out, but neither her or surprisingly her parents, haven't reached out.

"Lewis! You better go get your rookie before he sets himself on fire!" Clinton yells from the cockpit of the jet he's working on. His tools are dangling from his olive green pants as he dangles practically upside down. "I thought he worked on this base before?"

Looking at my trainee, I sigh and settle my own tools down but keep my gloves on. The kid is no older than 19 and it definitely shows. He's clumsy and unsure, things you shouldn't be when you join up. The kid has heart though, at that you have to admire.

Jogging up to him, I quickly turn off the air compressor. "Bradly, kid, what are you doing?" His tools are thrown all of the cement, he's not wearing any gloves, there are no wooden blocks to halt the jet, and there is a tank of jet fuel next to the active air compressor.

He looks up with wide eyes and he stutters out an apology. "S-Sorry Sergeant Lewis! I was just-"

"Making a mess!" I cut him off making him flinch. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. I need to teach him, not yell until he gets discouraged. "Listen Bradly, this is important. These aircrafts, these are our babies."

"I'm sorry Sergeant." He keeps his same stance, his boot camp training keeping him with his back straight and eyes forward. This is why I hate training new crew members, I lose my patience far too quickly for them.

I wave my hand and urge him to go follow me. "Look around. Look at these nine other jets on our tarp. During boot camp, what was the standard number of aircrafts for each tarp?"

"Three." He answers in step with me.

I nod smiling and reach one of the older crafts. It's nearing the end of our shift so I give Clinton, Durante, and Lopez a look that has them taking a break and heading inside early. "This one was my first at this base. Clearly, inactive but still in tip top shape. I care for her as much as I care for the three newer ones assigned to me."

"But they aren't ours." He says sadly. "We don't get to fly them. They technically aren't our aircrafts."

I smile at him, choking back a laugh. "You'll learn, kid. Flying is the last thing you need to learn. Discipline, focus, trust... you need all of these things to be a great pilot. Work hard, keep your station clean, and put in all the hours you can to make your assigned aircraft the best out here, and you'll get to fly."

He finally cracks his blank faced look and smiles, his eyes lighting up at the very thought. "Really Sergeant Lewis?"

I pat his back and push him towards his own jet. "Pull it into the garage and put blocks under the wheels. Then clean up your tools and wrap it up for the day." He salutes but I catch him before he takes off. "Show me will take this job seriously and I'll recommend you for the flying lessons at the end of the year. Show me that, then we will talk some more."

Another salute and he rushes back to his own jet. I let out a laugh once he's out of earshot and turn back to my aircraft. I run my fingers along the grey paint until my fingers reach my name and rank from my first year in the Air Force. She reminds me so much of my old aircraft back in Hawaii. It puts a sting to my heart still. It probably won't ever actually go away.

 _ **"Charles to Lewis: Over."**_

I grab my radio and call back over the static.

"Lewis to Charles: Go."

 _ **"Serg, what's your 20?"**_

I smile and answer the older man who knows exactly where I am. Same place I always am.

"Headed to the office on runway 44. Done for the day. Why what's up?"

 _ **"You've got a visitor who isn't a regular or on your list. She's a looker too. Last name: Dennis ring any bells?"**_

My heart speeds up as I fumble to respond. "10-4. I'll be right in."

 _ **"10-4. Over and Out."**_

Despite the long and hot heat, I find myself energetic at the thought of Bo here! Jogging over to Bradly, I let him know to catch a ride back with the rest of the crew, since I'm taking one to headquarters.

The drive was the longest two minutes of my life, but it's been weeks and I don't think I wait any longer. Sure, I could have shown up at Jack and Aife's home, but I don't want be intrusive. Especially since Bo doesn't actually live there. I'm not into being that rude person.

Entering the air-conditioned building, I walk fast to the visitor's desk. I only pause when I catch a glimpse of myself. My shirt is soaked in sweat, the grey beige shirt turning into a dark brown while my olive cargo pants and black boots are covered in grease. The only thing I got going for me is the hat covering up my wild hair. Of course, my hat always comes off in buildings as long as I'm on duty. Some habits are harder to break than others.

When I hear the Charles' rich laughter, I take a deep breath and turn the corner. My nerves are bouncing all over the place and I rub my sweaty hands on my thighs.

My heart sinks when I see Aife.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I make my way over and manage a small smile. "Aife, it's good to see you, ma'am."

The older brunette smirks at me and pulls me in for a hug. She must be used to having sweaty, dirty people around since she seems not to mind it. "Lauren Lewis, the woman I came just to see! How are you, dear?"

Giving her a sideways glance I nod. "I'm good." I look at Charles watching us and offer Aife my arm, guiding her towards the empty hallway and hopefully to an open recruitment office.

I do, and pull out a chair for her and myself. "How's Kenzi doing? She's starting school soon, right?"

"She is. It's been very busy getting her school supplies and all of her needed classes ready so she can start with the rest of the children her age."

Aife pauses and tilts her head slightly. The look on her face, along with that Cheshire Cat smirk makes me nervous. "Bo's doing well too. Have you spoken with her since the softball game?"

My face heats up and I take off my hat, letting some cool air in. It's a stalling tactic, but I genuinely am not sure what I am supposed to say. "I haven't," I whisper before adding," unfortunately."

"That girl." I laugh at the huff Aife does even though I'm confused at it.

There are a few footsteps passing by the hall and we both wait until they pass to continue. It sure doesn't feel like a conversation to have in a public place, but beggars can't be choosers. "Was I supposed to?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, dear." She smooths out the nonexistent wrinkles in her black slack and adjusts her purse in her lap. "This is unfamiliar territory to my daughter. She hasn't really pursed anything with a, um, a woman." It's definitely a sight to see her blush.

"I see." Moving my chair closer, I wait until her eyes lock on to mine _. "Neither have I_." I sign with a chuckle.

"Really?!" She squeals, her eyes widening impossibly further. "But you guys were so adorable together at my house. The way you guys were so affectionate and the way you looked at each other?! I thought for sure..." she trails off shaking her head and covers her face.

"Aife..." I try, laughing at the way she mumbles to herself repeatedly. "Aife, I do like her, but"

"Just not like that." She whines and does a weird groan thing too.

I couldn't stop the cheesy smile from forming on my face even if I tried. So, it wasn't all in my head and Bo wasn't just being friendly. There is something more between us even though it's new for both of us.

"Would you stop for a minute?" I'm laughing again and that earns a glare from the older woman. One that doesn't even faze me. "I do like your daughter, but this is also new to me. I wasn't even sure she..." I shake my head before continuing. "I like her, like her. I just don't know what to do about it."

She beams at me. It's intense and a little frightening. Enough so to make me stand up and hold up my hands. "I don't know what you're thinking, but the ball is on her court. I left my number so she knows how to reach me if she wanted to." I look at my hands, upset at how long it's been since I've gotten to talk to Bo. It hurts to think about how much I miss our random conversations.

Aife's hand covers mine, probably sensing how much I miss her daughter, even after only meeting her once. "I know it sounds crazy, Lauren, but both Jack and I saw it immediately. Unfortunately, we also know our daughter. That's why I'm here."

I watch as she reaches into her bag and pulls out her phone. It's when she shows me a photo that I begin to panic. "No, no no nuh uh. I can't!"

It's when she keeps showing me photo after photo, that I know I'm screwed.

 **XXX Bo's POV XXX**

"Thanks again for keeping an extra eye on her, Bo. I just get worried since this is her first litter." My client/ friend Tom says picking up his French Bulldog, Daisy, from my home.

He's definitely seems more like a cat person, but as creepy and antisocial he is, he is very nice. "Absolutely Tom, she's one of my favorites anyways. Isn't that right, pretty girl!" The dog just breathes heavy and looks up and me. Dogs can smile, despite the nonbelievers. "I'll see you guys next time. Bye!"

That was the last human client I have to deal with for today. Only two German Shepherds here for the next few days. It's been awhile since I've had overnight guests that are this hairy, but the Lett family pays very well.

I climb the stairs to my home; the small two stories only have two bedrooms but it was convenient enough for my job. The backyard is fairly large, probably making up for the awkward layout of the home, but like I said, perfect for my job. The animals roam as they please, but usually enjoy the shaded area and the cool green grass.

But Jager and Jack? They prefer my large bed. "You guys are way too big to be in here. Off." The tilt their heads in unison and look at me confused. "Off!" I repeat and they jump off the bed. I'm definitely the Alpha here.

It's been a few interesting weeks since the Ice Cold Pitches won the championship game. I've picked up a few more clients and tried to keep busy. It wasn't until the first week ended that I knew why.

Lauren... the one name that pops into my mind without permission. It isn't the first time it's happened, but it does catch me off guard when it does.

I've played with this team for a few seasons now and not once did Dyson mention he had a sister. A twin at that. Especially one as beautiful as the blonde. I've never been so thankful to have passed on the moves Dyson made at me after Roman and I broke up.

It makes me wonder what would happen if Lauren made the move instead of her brother.

Huffing, I face plant on the bed and reach for my phone, flipping through my messages. It shouldn't even matter. She was just being friendly at my parent's place. We could be...friends. Yeah, just friends.

Except, every time I think about her, and the way her hands set my skin on fire whenever she touched me on that dam lounger at my parents, made butterflies erupt in my gut.

It doesn't help that when I go over to my parent's house for dinner, Kenzi constantly talks about her. She shows me the messages they sent back and forth and I would only grow frustrated by it. Is it possible to be jealous of my kid sister?

I don't even know why I care so much. I don't think I've even had to deal with these types of feelings. These unknown feelings for a certain blonde woman in the Air Force. It's not like she got right into my family and friends easily, or is kind, and hilarious, and bonded so quickly with my little sister.

"And she can sign!" I whine aloud and bury my face deeper into my pillow. The dogs take that as an invitation to jump back on to my bed. I'm too deep in my self-pity to even care.

Ugh whatever. The chances are slim ever seeing her again.

I jerk quickly out of bed when Jack and Jager suddenly start barking and take off down the stairs. I didn't even need to hear the knock on the door before they knew about it. It's nice having the big dogs there while living alone. They're just as effective as the shotgun under my bed.

"Coming!" I holler and check the peep hole to see if I should even bother to answer. My breath catches at the sight and quickly turn to the alarm dogs. "Sit!" I yield them with a wave of my hand and they listen on the first try. I give them each a treat that I tend to carry around and open the door.

"Lauren..." I breathe and I can feel my mouth hang open but she's just as beautiful as I remember. I can't help but take all of her in. Her blonde hair cascades down in waves, so different from the first time we met. Her white tee and dark blue jeans have me taking my time seeing her rockin body. Stud definitely fits her ASL name I gave her. "W-What are you doing here? How are you here?"

She smirks and holds up the white and brown bassist hound puppy. "I heard you were the best puppy sitter in town." The puppy gives a pathetic howl and licks Lauren's face. She lets out a giggle and snuggles into its face, pulling back with a blush painted on her cheeks. "I might have gotten in over my head with this one."

You and me both... I think with a smirk, opening up my door wider and watching them walk into my home.

 **AN: I had to rewrite this twice (please don't ask) but here it is and probably better than before...? Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all of the responses to this. I'm glad you guys don't mind the slow burn feel! Until next time :)**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Running Bases** **5**

 **Bo POV**

I take my time shutting and locking the front door as soon as Lauren steps through the threshold. She's here...at my home. What is she doing here? How does she even know where I live? Wiping my sweaty palms on my yoga pants, I turn to find out.

"Shit!" I curse and reach out for the blonde. Both Jack and Jager are staring daggers at her and the puppy in her arms. "They're harmless, well to friends." I take out a few of the dog treats in my pocket and force them into Lauren's tightly squeezed fist.

The puppy immediately sniffs like crazy, squirming in the still frozen blonde's arms until I take him from her and set her on the floor. "Lauren, look at me."

It's been so long since I've see her. Gosh, being so close to her, smelling her coconut shampoo has my feeling intoxicated. I can't really care all that much how I look at this point, because I am just so happy to see her.

She's still watching the large dogs, who are now sniffing the pup like crazy. Without even thinking about it, I lean into Lauren and rest my head on her slightly taller shoulder. "See, they like him already."

My heart swells, watching the scene play out. Four tiny paws, stepping on his own ears and falling pathetically on his swollen belly, and having both German Shepherds helping him back up with their long faces. It's beautiful and I'm so thankful that I gave up being a veterinarian for this.

Once I see the trio head to the kitchen, where the dog door to the backyard is, I look up to Lauren. Sucking in a breath, I try not to jerk away from how close her face is to mine.

Her eyes are trained on me, a light green with some brown flecks in them. Out on the field, I would have never noticed how bright they truly are. She sucks in a sharp breath, with her mouth slightly agape, I get drawn there automatically. Think pink lips just above a sculpted chin and jawline. My eyes continue to travel down, unable to pull away, to track the thin chain necklace disappearing beneath her shirt.

"My eyes are up here, Bo." Snapping back to her face, I notice the smirk and I roll my eyes hoping she doesn't see how hot my face is heating up. "That's actually why I'm here." She says draws out and I feel a sinking feeling as she takes a step back.

I wouldn't have even noticed how close we were getting if she didn't create the space between us. "Oh yeah?" I ask unsure, now looking at the floor.

"Yeah." She walks up to me, I watch as her canvas sneakers stop right in front of my bare feet, but then moves past me. "Elvis needs a sitter and I hear you're the best."

She's laughing from the kitchen now and I furrow my brows together but follow. "Elvis?" I ask at stand behind Lauren. She's crouched down with her phone out, taking pictures of her puppy, Elvis, who is struggling to get out of the dog door. His pathetic howl has both Jager and Jack coming to assist him.

She stands suddenly and puts her phone back into her back pocket. "Yeah, you know _, You Ain't Nothin But A Hound Dog_...? I thought it was perfect." Leaning up against the counter she looks back to where the dogs disappeared. "He's safe out there, right? I'm still new to this whole 'parenting' thing."

"He's perfectly safe." Shaking the bliss feeling out of my system, I cross my arms and look at her. "How do you know where I live? You don't even have my number."

She sucks in a breath, one eye closing and smiling shyly. She takes out her phone and hands it over to me. "We should probably change that by the way." I hide my smile and accept her phone typing in my number as she continues. "And I know where you live thanks to your mom, actually."

"My mom?!" Now that surprises me. Lauren laughs and she keeps an eye on me, but walks to the back door. "What...?"

I can't even finish my thought, because I honestly don't know where to begin. Asking my mom what she's up to will be at the top of my list though. Aife and Jack Dennis have never meddled in my life before. Even when I probably needed to get some sense knocked into me. They supported me, but let me make my own choices. It's odd that my mother actually reached out to Lauren. Maybe it's for the same reason I wanted to reach out to her...

"Have you eaten?" I ask, startling the woman in my kitchen. "I was just about to order takeout, so," I clear my throat and suck back my nerves, "are you hungry?"

"I could eat. But," I hold my breath as she goes to the sink and pulls out her keys from her back pocket and puts her keys to the side to washes her hands. I put her phone next to them and watch her, amused. "You should let me cook for you. I mean, I still need to bribe you into watching that monster out there."

I hold my hands up and shake my head. "That's not necessary."

"But I insist."

* * *

Lauren moved with grace in my kitchen. She couldn't find anything easily, but dammit she was graceful.

After we checked on the dogs in the backyard, Lauren was pleasantly surprised to see that I had a small patio and a yard full of green grass that was secured so no puppies could escape. It was nearing sundown, but as the lights kicked on, the dogs continued to frolic as the two of us settled in the kitchen.

I was mesmerized by everything she did. Chopping up the veggies, cutting up the chicken I didn't realize was thawing, getting to know my wine collection. Her Santa Fa chicken casserole was easy and just as tasty as it smelt. It was nice to just laugh and get to know each other. It was nice to have a friend that was so comfortable in my home.

Friend. The word is unsettling. It doesn't sit right in the pit of my stomach. A weight heavy in my chest just thinking the word.

It's curious, the way my body responds to just a look she gives me. I cheer internally every time she laughs at one of my lame jokes or how she playfully shoves me when I tease her. Her optimism is completely alluring and it's an unfamiliar feeling.

"This is nice." She says after we both finish eating and we put the empty dishes in the sink. Lauren tried to clean them herself, but lost that battle quickly.

"It is. We should do it again some time." I groan at how cliché that sounds but I mean it. "I could even get used to your cooking."

Rolling my eyes at the way she puts a hand to her chest in faux hurt. "Next time I'll be better prepared. Bring my own groceries and everything." There's pride in her voice that makes me wonder just how skilled she is in the kitchen. "I do applaud your wine selection though."

I hum and go to top off our glasses, only to realize it's now empty. I frown and take a peek at the time and frown seeing it close to 10pm. She must follow my eyes as she lets out a yawn. "I guess it's that time, huh?"

"Are you ok to drive? Because you don't have to leave if you can't." I rush out, probably too quickly, but she just smiles at me. It's such a beautiful smile.

She finds her keys and dangles them for me. "I'm good to drive. Really." She laughs at my pout. "But I'll see you Thursday morning, right?" Elvis' first day in daycare. Her words not mine, even though they have a ring to them.

"Absolutely." She starts to walk away. "It's a date." I whisper, liking how those words taste on my lips. It's only one of the few things I look forward to tasting with Lauren. I follow her as she picks up the sleeping pup and pets both Jack and Jager goodbye. The two dogs watch us as we approach and open the front door. "I-" but I get cut off when Lauren pulls me in for a hug.

The air escapes me feeling her body against mine. Her strong arm is wrapped around my shoulder while the other is holding Elvis' sleeping form. My hands just barely creep to her hips, before her hot breath is whispered against my ear. "Sweet dreams, Bo."

Her white teeth grip her bottom lip as she walks backwards from me. I try to follow but she just winks at me and heads to her bus. Leaving me shaking my head, licking my own lips with a smirk.

My body is humming as she pulls away from the curb and out of my view. God, she is so confusing! Do friends huh like that? What the hell was up with that wink? My veins feel as it lava is running through them after her lips so close to my ear. If only I turned my head to the side we could have...

Shaking out of my thoughts, I shut and lock the door and collapse on the couch. I groan now feeling how hot and bothered I am after spending the evening with Lauren.

Those long blonde curls. I could grab a handful of them and pull her so our lips meet for the first time. Her strong arms could easily lift me up on the counter and pin me to the marble if she so desired. I didn't even realize how much I was staring at her ass until she caught me.

A cold shower isn't going to cut it tonight.

Not wasting any time, I hop off the couch, peeling off my shirt until I'm in my sports bra, and head for the stairs. I only get about halfway before the door sounds, making me halt.

Smirking, I leave my shirt there and leave it there. Knowing what I want, I intend to give in and show Lauren that it's her.

It's her I want and in not a friendship kind of way.

Heeling the dogs that are on alert once more, I swing the door open.

* * *

 **XXX Lauren's POV XXX**

"I know it's illegal to leave a dog in the car or whatever, but I'll literally be a minute! Just...don't move!" I whisper to the sleeping puppy in the passenger seat. The only response I get from him a twitch of his paw.

I realized about halfway home that I forgot my phone at Bo's house. I thought I was so smooth all night, especially with my exit, but of course I messed it up. If my phone wasn't needed, I wouldn't care. But I do and, well at least I get to see Bo once more tonight. Even if it's only for a minute.

Jogging to the front door, I hold my hand up to knock, but the door flies open and my smile fades.

Roman, Bo's ex boyfriend. Or so I thought. He's glaring at me, whether it be I frightened him just now or that he remembers me from the softball game. "What do you want?" He asks out of breath.

Behind him, I see an equally out of breath Bo in just her sports bra. "Lauren?"

I can't look at her, and swallow the hurt hoping it doesn't show in my voice. "I just forgot my phone." Instead I move quickly past Roman and into the kitchen to where I last had my phone.

Bo and Roman are outside by the driveway when I'm heading out the door. Whatever they were talking about halts as soon as they see me. My hands are clenched tight as I cut along the grass and make it safely to my bus before Bo is at my side, clutching my wrist. "It's not what it looks like. He just-"

"It could be whatever, Bo." I look at her and chuckle even though it's far from funny. It's sharp in my stomach seeing tears in her chocolate eyes. "Enjoy your...date." I say with a thick tongue and yank my arm free.

Without another word, I hop into the car and put in gear, flooring it quickly. I don't look back even though my body craves to. As much as I am feeling for the enticing brunette, the feeling isn't mutual.

* * *

 **Missed call**

 **Missed call**

 **Missed call**

 **Voicemail**

 _ **Please Lauren call me back**_

 _ **He just showed up I didn't invite him**_

 _ **Lauren...**_

I stare at the phone calls and texts Bo has been sending me for days. It's been radio silent on my end, though. The grown up thing to do would be to answer her. The grown up thing to do would be to realize that she is single and can do as she pleases. Or who, would be more accurate.

It's now Thursday morning and I'm supposed to be dropping off Elvis at Bo's for her to watch as I do an overnight shift on the base. A day that I was looking forward to immensely. And now, I'm debating whether on taking the pup with me and making him into an Air Force mascot.

No. I'm not that woman. Swallowing the rest of my coffee (and pride) I grab my things and get the leash. "Come, on clumsy. Hop up there! You can do it!" I encourage the little guy to get in the car as I text Bo that I'm on my way.

Pocketing the phone in my uniform cargo pants, I flip on the air and pull my hair into a ponytail. It's still hot outside even in August and I'm glad only half of my shift is inside. I can already feel the sweat on my back and I hope that it doesn't start to show through my shirt.

I shouldn't care if Bo sees me messy. I shouldn't be mad at Bo for the other night. I shouldn't be feeling this hurt over it, but I am. I had feelings for her and they weren't reciprocated. It happens. I just wasn't used to seeing the rejection in my face like I did. It's not like the night was perfect before that, right? Pfft.

Pulling up to Bo's home, I'm a little frustrated that she isn't outside waiting for Elvis. I was hoping for a quick pump and dump type of interaction.

A sad howl from Elvis shakes me from my deep wallowing. He looks excited and it makes me wonder if he remembers Bo and the two large dogs she was pet sitting. "Ready to go play, handsome face? I bet you are! Come on boy!" I coo and grab him and let him run to her porch. Between the leash and his floppy ears, he stumbles more than a couple times, enough so that I beat him to the door.

Taking a deep breath, I ring the doorbell and wait for the inevitable. But the inevitable doesn't answer the door. "Mr. Dennis!" I squeak and he smiles.

"Sergeant Lewis." He greets and I momentarily forgot my name embroidered on my shirt. He then kneels down to pet the pup. "And you must be Elvis..?"

I'm stunned to see him here. It's early Thursday morning and Jack is just here at his daughter's home?

"Yes, sir. You can blame you wife for this one." I tell him with a look as he stands back up.

Jack matches it. "Aife brought not one, but two home. So, I feel for you, but I got it worse." His defeated sigh has me feeling loads better about Elvis. "She didn't even show me the photos of them! Just came home and _womp_ , a puppy! Cute dogs, but dammit if they aren't getting into trouble in every way possible." He opens the door wider and I step inside.

I laugh and forget for a second why I'm here. Scratching the back of my neck, I look past him but don't attempt to move. "Is Bo here? I really need to get to the base, so I was hoping I could..." I trail off and jerk a thumb back to the door.

He watches me in a way that makes me squirm. It feels like when Dyson and I used to rough house and end up breaking a lamp my mom loved them trying to hide it from her. But of course, she always knew. "She is. Bo!" He yells and it seems so out of character for the straight laced looking man. "Lauren's got to get going so come say goodbye."

He looks far too pleased with himself and I have the urge to whine aloud and crawl into a deep dark hole. Instead, I glare at him as he walks away at the same time Bo appears and rushes towards me.

She looks gorgeous. Freshly showered and dressed down in loose jeans and a tank top. It's a sight that both makes my pulse quicken and heart heavy.

On instinct, I take a step back when I feel her getting too close. Her eyes are all over me, but the intensity of them eyes has me looking down once more. "I, uh," I dig into my pocket to find the barely crunched envelope. "Brought money for food and your, your services or whatever." I stutter and wish someone would smack the stupid out of me. "I'll have my phone too, but I really gotta get going."

I rush out of house, forgetting to say by to Bo and her parents, or even Elvis. I feel Deja vu when Bo catches my wrist once more. "I thought he was you." I stop from getting into my bus, but grip the door hard. "I wanted him to be you. But he wasn't, isn't. And I stopped it before anything could happen, I swear."

She's crying, I can hear her fighting it, but it's happening. There's a sting in my eyes too. "What do you mean, 'you wanted him to be me'?"

She turns me and I let her. I watch as her hand move quickly. _"I think you know what I mean, Stud."_ She signs and smiles shyly, frantically moving to wipe the tears from her face. "Have breakfast with me after your shift tomorrow. I can bring Elvis to your place and we can talk. Like, really talk."

Looking at the honesty in her eyes, I can see her regret. Her hurt and the pain she feels mirrors my own. We each took steps towards each other, not knowing what was there, but it still seems that there is so much space between us. Our communication is awful, but our connection seems deeper than I realized. She took a leap to say what we both want. That she wanted it to be me. The least I can do is continue to meet her halfway.

"Okay."

* * *

 **AN: I like dialogue and I cannot lie. Some angst but (spoiler alert) I write Doccubus stories! Hope you enjoyed the update. More soon for these two :)**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Running Bases 6**

 **Bo POV**

Watching Lauren drive away this time feels loads better than how we parted last time. There is no pain, but promise as she agreed to meet and talk to me. As frightened as I am to have this conversation, the conversation hopefully about us, I am excited to clear the air and be honest with not just her, but with myself.

"So…. Is everything ok with you guys now?" My mother asks as soon as I sit back on the couch. They knew about what happened after that night Lauren and I had dinner. My parents know just how flawed I am and, although hated it, they now know the kiss between Roman and I was a hormonal mistake.

I was horny and he was just there. It would have been easy to fall back into bed with him and ignore the why I was so worked up. Except, his lips felt wrong against my own. I knew as soon as our lips met, that was as far as I could ever go. Lauren's face came to mind as soon as it did. Guilt it me in a way that I never thought possible.

I stopped Roman before we could begin. He was rightfully confused and I didn't have a reason to push him away that I was ready to share. Even though, his guess on why was at the door. The pain on Lauren's face still has my stomach in knots.

My dad is on the floor playing with all three of the puppies, but he too is waiting for an answer. "Lauren agreed to meet me tomorrow morning for breakfast. She said that she'd call me or text when she gets off."

My mom smiles and pulls me in for an awkward hug, all the while I grumble. "Mooooooom, stop it!"

She laughs and holds me closer. "No, Isabeau, I will not. But I am so proud of you. I haven't seen someone who looks at you like that in a long time, sweetie."

I know I'm probably going to regret it, but I ask any ways. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like I look at your mother." My dad answers with a small quirk of his lip. I roll my eyes and stand, but mostly to get some fresh air to cool my blushing cheeks. I knew Lauren was something special as soon as I met her, but now getting to know her, it's even better.

Of course, I thought about it. Starting something with Lauren. it's been the main topic since we were on non-speaking terms. She has only been in my life, and my family's life, for a few weeks, maybe a month or so now, but I feel it with her. I didn't realize how lonely my life has been since before she stepped into it. She makes me feel everything when she's around. Who knew how much I liked having someone be comfortable enough around me to make herself at home and cook for me.

I thought I knew the word enough after my 28 years of living in it. But after a certain blonde-haired beauty, maybe I know nothing. Or at least, I'm starting to learn.

* * *

 **Lauren's POV**

Looking at the clock for the thousandth time, I muffled the groan seeing it is only now midnight. The main night security guard Ron, just dropped by and refilled my coffee. He never could be active military since he has epilepsy, but does run the security team for the base. If not much of an athlete, he is very loyal to his country.

I hardly get to see the man, but definitely appreciates his sense of humor and the way he keeps it real. If he doesn't like you or agree with you, he voices it. I am just happy he finds a friend in me. Even if he continues to tell me I stink every time her stops by the viewing room.

Luckily, I brought a change of clothes from after my shift taking care of the aircrafts. It was especially muggy and the sun just wouldn't let up. Once it broke 100 degrees, I called it and had my crew do inventory inside the garage instead. Noting a few discrepancies, I had them clock off and get some rest and hydrate. Tomorrow I have off, but they better be ready to work in this heat once more. I was sweating so much that I honestly though my hearing aid would defect out at any moment, so I'm happy for the back to back shifts.

The only good thing about the overnight shift is that I only have to check in with security every hour and do paperwork. The downside to the Airforce will always be the paperwork, I found out after my first promotion. But at least it is cool in here and I can watch whatever I want. Even though, I still pick to watching the local news.

A ding from my phone and I smile seeing it's Snap Chat. Dyson and I have been on a streak for two weeks, as childish as that is, that neither of us wants to break. His shift at the hospital ended and he is bragging about the number he got from the new UPS woman doing deliveries there. I turn my camera around and Snap the lit up airways that are vacant letting him know I'll call him after I get off.

Exiting out of the app, I let my thumb press back to my messages from earlier. Anxiety has me second guessing everything with Bo. I was replaying everything she said and did around one another to the point where I was nervous as shit to have her over for breakfast. Not wanting to ruin anything before it could happen, I sent Bo a photo of how bored I was. She responded with a few photos of the three puppies crawling on Kenzi in her back yard.

That one olive branch text, eased the anger and sadness that creeped into my body the other night. I rather get the awkward and unsure part of breakfast out of the way now, and try to build how close we have gotten from before. I want this to be easy like it was at the BBQ at her parent's house.

"Who has you smiling at your phone again? You've been lit up like a Christmas tree all night, Lauren." Ron's deep voice is teasing, but I just give him a look. I wasn't about to tell him about my massive crush on Bo. He's almost as nosey as my parents. They got the details though, and even a name. I left the gender out, but God only knows if they asked Dyson about the mysterious Bo.

"Alright Serg, looks as though I'm released." Airman Buffkin shakes me out of my thoughts and goes to leave. He is still pretty new to the base, being transferred from Oakland six months ago and he is still the lowest ranking airman here. He's lazy and too charming, otherwise described as creepy. How he is still on base with us, I will never know.

Ron, nods to him but his eyes are focused on the way he's being shifty. A gut feeling, that has me thinking something isn't right with him.

I stand from my wheelie chair and get a better look at Buffkin. He has got a few boxes with him, struggling to carry them, and continues at his fast pace. I don't even realize I'm running after him, until we hit the exit.

* * *

 **Bo POV**

"Time for you breakfast Mr. Elvis. Come on, it's just you and me." It is 7:30 am and I can't help but check and double check my phone on the counter. Lauren hasn't text or called about this morning or that she is off of work yet. Last time I heard from her was last night. Even after a triple text when I woke up and a phone call that kept ringing and ringing until the automated voicemail picked up, I still haven't heard from her.

"Your mommy must be tired. Let's eat then get ready and I will take you for a walk. How's that sound?" Elvis doesn't answer, too busy having a full bowl of puppy chow. The little guy is so clumsy that he's given up even bothering to stand.

Grabbing a bowl and some cereal, I sit and the table and glare at my phone. I have become that person, but all I wanted to do today is see Lauren. I kept my schedule clear today and tomorrow just for this and I will be pissed if I miss her call. But all I can do is wait.

After breakfast, Elvis and I went on a walk until he got tired and I had to carry him the rest of the way home. We sat on the couch and enjoyed a few different squeaky toys before turning on a movie and taking a nap. When noon came and went, I called Lauren again, but it went straight to voicemail this time.

I can feel myself getting frustrated now. Wondering why she made plans if she didn't want to follow through with them. I get it, if she was too tired, but it only takes a second to text back. "It doesn't hurt to take a drive by her place, would it?" I ask the pup in my lap. I don't usually like to snuggle with the pets I sit for, but I can't help it with him. It's probably because he's Lauren's.

Trying not to over think it, I grab the leash and get into my car. The drive isn't long before I pull up to Lauren's familiar unkept front lawn. Her unique VW Bus isn't there and I'm not sure if I'm relieved or not.

I didn't realize how long I was sitting there, but panicked when I see another car pull into Lauren's driveway quickly. I crouch down, yet look closer and an older man jumps out, leaving his car running. He's wearing tan bagging pants and a tight fitting white tee. His head is bald, but you can see how the man tries multiple times to run his hand through his nonexistent hair, only to get more frustrated.

I watch confused as he punches in the security code to open the garage and run out of view. Just then, a familiar car, pulls up behind his and I get out, leaving Elvis in the car.

Getting a better look at Dyson, I can see he is still in a set of flannel pajamas and his hair unkempt. But when he spots me, I notice his eyes red and wet with tears. "Bo? Wh-What are you doing here?" His voice is hoarse and I strain to hear what he says. I have never seen him like this and my stomach drops.

Taking his shaking hands, I feel my own eyes begin to water. "What's happening Dy? Dyson?!" I speak up as he gets an unsettling blank look on his face.

"Dyson!" Another voice booms and I watch the same older man shut the garage with a duffle bag under his arm. He only looks at me for a moment before he goes back to his car. "We need to move now, son."

The urgency in his voice almost has me missing the fact that this is Dyson's dad. Lauren's dad. "I have to go." Dyson says pulling away. "It's Lauren." I choke on a sob, but move quickly to my car. I follow behind both of their vehicles, my fear getting worse and worse as we get closer to what my gut told me.

The hospital parking lot is busy. There are more police cars and the sirens from the ambulances are piercing. I sit in my car and watch as Dyson and his father rush into the building. I hold on to Elvis and cry, not knowing anything except that Lauren is in there.

* * *

The numb, the fear, the silence. I don't even know how long I have been here in the same position. I watched as the police came and gone. The hospital lot finial quieted down enough that I could hear Elvis howl pathetically to go out.

On wobbly legs, I exit my car and hep the pup down to go pee. As he takes his time finding the perfect spot, I find Dyson's number from our group chat for softball and text him. I don't really expect a response, but I still hope for one. After a few minutes, I give up and get back into the car. I will get the answers I am not sure I want, but I need to drop off Elvis first.

I literally feed him once I get home and vaguely ask my mom to check on him asap. When she asks why, I only answer please. My head is spinning when I go back to the hospital. I haven't had much experience with them, except from what I have seen on tv so lost was an understatement.

The lights are too bright, the staff is busy, but after a few wrong turns, I find an information station. "Lauren Lewis? I-I'm looking for Lauren Lewis."

The older nurse murmurs to herself and types away on her computer. For a second, I thought she was just ignoring me, but the way her face paled like Dyson's, I knew she did. "Are you with the family?"

"Yes." I lie and before I could think more of it, I blurt out. "She's my sister."

The nurse doesn't bat an eye and gives me a visitor pass and presses a button under her desk, opening the doors behind her. "Sergeant Lauren Lewis is currently in intensive care. Go straight then, make a left and then another left, until you reach the wall of glass. You will have to wait there until the doctor gives the all clear."

"Thank you!" I rush through the open doors and clutch the pass in my hand. I feel as if the hallways just go on and on, time slowing down as my heart begins to pick up. Every moment I have shared with Lauren play in my mind like a movie. Replaying her laugh and the touch of her hands make my eyes fill with tears. I need to see her.

I don't even realize I am there until I see a group of people hovering by a door. Military, police, but more importantly, I see Dyson. "Dy-son." I choke out causing everyone to turn towards me. His arms wrap around me just before my legs give out.

"Shhh, it's alright Bo. Lauren is tough. Tougher than any of us." He whispers, holding me tight.

"What happened?" I ask, catching my breath. I try to stop the tears by wiping at them furiously, but they just continue to fall. They are clear enough to see an older woman with dark brown hair walk up to me with Lauren's dad. "We were supposed to meet for breakfast at her place, but she hasn't called or texted me back."

"Mom, dad, this is Bo. We play ball together." Dyson tells them and he rubs his face, before turning back to me. "There was a fire at the base last night. We don't know much, but that's only because no one will tell us anything." He glares at the people in suits, who too are waiting for the doctors. I don't blame him for being upset.

"I thought the base was safe. Lauren said it's just-" Shaking my head, a soft hand, holds on to my own. When I look up, I see a shade of green eyes that resemble Lauren's so much.

"It is. From combat, but not from local attacks. From what we have been told, it could be an anything from a robbery gone wrong to a terrorist attack. And, Lauren being Lauren runs towards the danger instead of away." Their mother says sadly, but when she looks back up at me, she slightly smiles. "You're Bo?"

I nod and notice how her and her husband share a look. "Lauren's Bo?" She clarifies and I blush hard under their gazes. She turns to her husband and laughs, even though she is still choked up over their daughter's situation. "This definitely a surprise."

"Mom." Dyson interrupts and she can tell he is getting a little ruffled over the line of questioning. "These are my parents, Elizabeth and Connor."

I ignore him for the time being and awkwardly shake our still joined hands. "It is nice to finally meet you. Both of you."

Just then, a door swooshes open and a man in scrubs walks through. Lauren's family rushes to him, shoving the authorities and company out of the way. "Miss Lewis is stable. The burns on her arms are the worst of it, but we took action fast. She has to be in a sterile environment until her skin heals." He takes a breath and looks to the loiterers who are not family. "You guys need to come back later. Miss Lewis' family are needed here more than you."

The doctor's tone is hard, leaving no room to argue. And they turn quickly to leave. He waits until the women and men leave before continuing. "We had to put her under anesthesia, but even though the surgery was a success, she hasn't shown signs of waking up."

I step closer as Dyson curses. "Dammit Lauren! Don't do this again."

"Dyson!" His father challenges and Dyson turns away, clearly upset.

"What do you mean?" The confusion in my voice is clear, and Elizabeth waves me over and locks her arm in mine. It's nice to have someone to hold onto to keep me grounded.

Connor is the one to answer though. "Hawaii. After the explosion, Lauren was in a coma for a few weeks."

Remembering that that was where she almost completely lost her hearing, I keep quiet as the doctor rambles on about the statistic and the theories on why she doesn't want to wake up. A trauma to her body so closely after the last one makes the risks higher for her.

"Can we see her?" Connor asks the doctor.

He nods. "Of course. But I just want to let you know, she is covered up. From what the medics on the scene saw, she tried to prevent it from getting to the jet fuel. She's a hero. Just…remember that."

He leads us to a sterile room, having us scrub down and get into quarantine like suits. It feels like an eternity before I see her.

The beeping is loud and picks up pace every now and then. Her arms are strung up and exposed. Her chest is bandaged, but the bright pink skin color that covers her arms in also on her neck. As quick as I notice that her face looks unscathed, I sob seeing the look of distress on it. "Lauren…" I breathe out.

"Is she in pain, doctor? She- she looks like she is in pain. Oh, Connor." Elizabeth cries quietly and steps closer to her.

"She is, most likely." I glare at the man, ready to yell at him for his carelessness, but he holds up his hands in defense. "We don't want her in a coma and as long as we keep an eye on her heart rate, she is in no danger."

"How long?" I mutter and step closer to Lauren. "How long will it take?"

The doctor pulls out a chair and sighs. "I'm sorry. But that is entirely up to Miss Lewis."

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

"Got another crossword, Bo?" Dyson chuckles and zips up his sweater over his scrubs. He's sitting outside of the hospital as I walk up late one night. "You're still not going to be smarter than those college kids on Jeapordy." He teases and I roll my eyes.

I've been busy during the daytime these past few weeks, watching Elvis and a few other animals for a few hours, but always making time to visit her. Unfortunately, only being able to visit Lauren at night was when her brother does his overnight shifts and lets me into her room without hassle. It was hard the first few times, seeing Lauren in such a vulnerable and distressed state. But even after all of the tears shed for her, I kept coming.

My parents and Kenzi also visited her during the actual visiting hours. They knew Lauren only briefly, but accepted her immediately and instead treating her like she was stuck in a comatose state, they talked to her like nothing ever happened. Something I struggled with, but grateful that they didn't. Somedays, I felt too much seeing the blonde Air Force woman lying unconscious. The guilt and the missed moments we went through ate me alive. But Lauren is strong and I have to have faith that she would wake up.

I came and watched as her brunt flesh on her arms smooth over and become new again, making it as new as a baby, although the ones on her neck will need another surgery from plastics. Both Connor and Elizabeth declined it, only wanting their daughter to wake up.

During the second week, Lauren was stable enough and healed enough to move into her own room. It was cozy, well more so than the cold and isolated room. At least in there, there was a tv to watch. More importantly, a tv that Lauren could listen to once her hearing aid was replaced.

Now on the third week without seeing a lively Lauren Lewis, I'm trying anything to keep the hope alive.

Dyson puts out his cigarette and jogs to catch up to me in the elevator. If nothing else, this unfortunate event has brought our friendship closer. Even if he still is weird about me having a huge thing for his twin sister. "Her hands have been looking a lot better. Are you guys now doing therapy for them now that she has skin on her fingers?"

He nods and leads the way to his sister's room as soon as the elevator door opens again. "We are. It helps with her circulation." We both smile politely at fellow nurses and a few doctors as we pass. He briefly mingles and I continue on to her room. I kind of hate that I know this hospital like the back of my hand now. "She is healing, Bo. Slowly, but she is." Dyson says, joining the room with me.

"I'd say she's healing quickly." The same doctor that started on her case smiles at us, pocketing the small flashlight in his white coat. My breath catches as he steps aside to reveal Lauren awake. "What do you say, Miss Lewis?"

Her arms are still strung up in their weird contraption, but she doesn't even seem fazed by it as her brother rushes towards her. Both of them are crying and laughing and I just watch in awe. She's here and awake and talking. All of my prayers and deals I have made have been answered seeing her beautiful smile once more. Not one to question how, I do the one thing I promised if Lauren would wake up soon.

Dropping my bag and crossword book, I make my way to her. She finally catches my eye and, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was happy to see me. "Bo? You're here-mph!"

Closing the distance, I press my lips to hers, not caring about the audience here or the fact that this is my first kiss with a woman. More importantly, one with Miss Lauren Lewis. It's way too brief, but the first taste of her lips have me addicted already. When we finally part, we are both breathless, but I don't think Lauren minds. Especially, when she leans back in for another one, but gets stopped by Dyson. "Easy there Lo. You just came back to us, let's not put you back under."

"What happened this time? " I stare as her tongue peaks out to lick her own lips, biting them all the while staring back at me. "H-How long was I out this time?"

"Three weeks on the dot." I croak out, tears falling again thinking about it. "You don't remember what happened?"

"With a trauma, the victims don't remember right away, unfortunately." Dyson answers and gets his sister a fresh cup of water with a straw. "We see it happen all the time."

Seeing Lauren so confused has my heart breaking all over again. I can tell she's getting lost in her own mind and I don't want her upset. Instead, I grab her blanketed covered thigh and give it a firm squeeze. "I am just happy you're awake, Lauren."

She still looks defeated, but gives me a small smile and nod. But the way she looks at me, is all I have been dreaming of these past three weeks. It is enough to scare away any doubt that I ever had about her and I, becoming an us.

* * *

 **AN: Before the nay sayers start. My buddy actually burnt both arms and face in a fire and the skin healed as I mentioned. The human body is insane.**

 **Anyways…. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I write happy endings. Don't forget that :)**

 **Thanks for the lovely messages and reviews! Love hearing your thoughts each new chapter so thank you! Take care…**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	7. Chapter 7

**Running Bases CH 7**

 **Lauren POV**

This feeling I remember. Energetic. Wired. The feeling of fire coursing through my veins. There is a high that happens once I wake up that I imagine what drugs feel like.

My body isn't the only thing that is restless either. My mind is running wild with thoughts of the time that has passed. The knowledge is unreal. Dyson took care of my home and assured me it was still standing, even though that wasn't my main thought. My heart almost burst thinking about poor Elvis being abandoned. Thankfully, Bo kept him safe and well fed. She promised to show me photos once I was checked out and not so dazed. The knoeledge is unreal.

It's nearing 2am when the doctors finally finish up. Blood tests, respiratory tests, brain activity; the doctors do it all and quickly. My parents and Dyson are next to me as we all finish up. I hate seeing my mother cry, especially over me. The worrying for her never stops and it pains me to see that I caused so much stress for her. My dad, well, he hides it better. I like to think it's to help ease my guilt since he too, has been where I stand.

Bo left soon after my parents got here. She called them as soon as the doctors barreled into my room. It was odd to see them so familiar with each other, even if it was for a short time. I suspect they had bonded over my time asleep.

Three weeks. It doesn't even feel real. Although, seeing the new pink skin on my arms and hands, I know it's true.

"You look exhausted, mom." She smiles and my dad chuckles softly, shaking his head. "You guys should go get some sleep. Ill still be here in the morning." I tell them gesturing to my bed ridden state. My legs aren't burned like my upper body, but my brain seems to be having some difficulty sending signals to them to move properly.

My mother stand and tucks the blanket more over me, sensing my irritation with my body. "You just wantwanr us to leave so you can have your lady friend come see you. What was her name sweetie? Bo was it?" Sheshe laughs along with my dad, while and I groan. "Your secret is out, Little Lottie."

"She's not a secret." Sitting up more, I wince at the sting on my neck. Tylenol can only numb some of the lingering pain. "It's just new with her." I smooth out the blanket from the invisible crinkles. "It's different with her."

With Bo, it's not just herhr being a woman. It's this light and free feeling whenever I'mim near her. Just thinking about her, I have to fight a smile so I don't look so looney. My family knows dating isn't a new thing for me, so I can definitely feel the difference with Bo. And it feels right.

Dyson comes into the room before my mom can comment any further on it. My mouth waters seeing he's carrying a tray of food. Mmm pancakes. "I thought you could use a real meal, sister. That food in a tube business made you lose a lot of your muscle." He fixes my bed, placing a rack that hovers above my thighs so the tray is in my lap. He then reclines the bed higher so I'mim sitting more upright. "Please eat these slowly. Otherwise you have to eat the shitty oatmeal." He warns me.

I remember back in Hawaii when it wasws oatmeal every meal since I couldn't hold anything else. Although, I was in a coma for much longer, I heed his warning only taking nibbles of the fluffy goodness. Before I can even ask, he gets me some more water. I forget he does this for a living. "We are going to inform the police and security forces from the base that you'reyoure awake, but not until you rest some." I swallow another bite and nod. I bite back the urge to argue that I have been resting. Apparently, three weeks isn't long enough. "Do you remember anything?"

Bo. I think to myself. Arguing with her. Her begging to meet her for breakfast and me agreeing. I remember feelingfeelin better on my way to work, but after that… "Last thing I remember was sending the boys off early for the day and going inside to change before the night watch." Slamming my eyes shut, I try not to get frustrated at the blank spaces in my mind. "But that's it."

Opening my eyes back up, the three of them share the same look of sadness. I know something either happened on the base or on the way home. Some kind of fire, but I honestly can't think of anything that would give me burns like this. "What do you guys know?"

My dad speaks before anybody else. "Let'sLets just focus on your healing first, kid. We can figure out the rest later." I sigh but agree knowing the man is stubborn and is impossible to arguergue with him. WhateverWhtever happened to me will come back. It's a terrifyingterryifying experience, but it is worth it. I just want to remember.

"Did Lauren tell you guys that Lauren and Bo kissed?" I squeal at the tauntingtaughnting smile he gives me. He can be such an ass. My mother smiles and rambles on question after question while my dad laughs and hi fives Dyson. "Was that your first kiss with herer sister? I'mIm crushed!" He grabs his chest in fake hurt, but I can see the teasing glint in his eye.

"You suck, Dy!" I blush and try to push my mom away from her hugs.

My mom gives up the hug and settles to sit on the bed next to me. "So… she kissed you?" I nod and suddenly feel like I'mim back in grade schoolgradeschool. "She's a very sweet girl, Lauren. You know, she came here to visit you almost as much as we did. And each and every time, she had a new video of Elvis with her."

My ears perk up at that, with a lopsided grin. "She did?" it's my mother's turn to nod. "Oh." I smile wider and look to my hands. I'm glad Elvis was in good hands. "She's really good with him. She pet sits for a living…" I continue to ramble on about Bo. I tell them more this time. About her job and her family. I also tell them how she drew me in from the very beginning. I tell them everything there is to tell them. I just hope she comes back soon so I can stop missing her.

* * *

 **Bo POV**

" _Know remember Kenz, she might be tired so don't ask too much from her, ok? And don't wander off because people are here get better, not be tricked into playing cards with you."_ I tickle my sister as we enter the hospital.

I was exhausted from last night, not only with my job but seeing Lauren awake after being asleep for so long had me awake most of the night. I was restless, but feeling content. Lauren was awake and ok for the most part. I called Elizabeth and Connor knowing their worries. Her parents rushed there and I took my leave. As much as I wanted to stay, I knew Lauren needed family time. They both deserve that without me there being a distraction.

What surprised me more though, was the text I received from the blonde consistently on my mind.

 _ **Missing you. Please come back soon and maybe I can help you out with those crossword puzzles**_.

That text was enough to have me doing exactly that. Unsure of what Lauren was thinking, especially since my kiss to her was spontaneous, I didn't know exactly what Lauren was feeling about it. We didn't get to get into it since we had an audience but I pray for positive results.

And maybe another kiss.

" _You're doing it again."_ Kenzi signs shoving me out of my daydream. She keeps tugging on my arm every time I do. _"I promise I will behave, but we have to get there first! Come on, I want to see Stud!"_

Stud. I laugh and shake my head. I would regret the nickname if it wasn't so spot on _. "Alright, let's get our visitors badge first, Kenz."_ There are some familiar nurses there. Betty at the front desk is the one who always pages Dyson whenever she sees me, but I think she thinks I am here for him rather than his sister. A fair, but completely wrong assumption.

Kenzi is just as excited as I am. I can feel both of us picking up the pace as we near her room number, but stop when we spot her around the corner. It's a sight, seeing her standing in the hallway in the standard white and blue polka dot outfit the hospital puts patients in. what has me giggling is the god-awful crocs she's wearing and the way her nurse is trying to tie the string to not show off her purple boy cut panties.

It's my snort when she shoos the younger nurse away that has them both finding us. I hope I'm not imagining the way he eyes light up when she sees us and waves us over. Kenzi, of course, runs and immediately hugs her. My heart swells seeing the two of them sign to one another with matching smiles. I do notice how her hands are slower in a few phrases, but I'd bet that is just a result of them being stiff for so long.

When I approach them, I stay back, but Lauren watches me as she answers Kenzi. "Soon hopefully. Just have to run a few more tests and promise to take it easy. I hope to be back home in a day or two." She looks up at me and fixes her hair that is still pulled back in a ponytail. I only briefly glance at the scarring sure to come on her upper chest area, but it doesn't even bother me. She is more than a few scars on her body. "Hello Bo."

"You look good, Lauren." I tell her in a low voice. The way she looks at me is making my throat dry.

"Not as good as you." She tells me and looks me up and down slowly. I try not squirm or blush myself to death as she bites her lip. It's when her eyes find mine once more that she catches me off guard and pulls me into a hug. I melt into her embrace and breath her in. I hate the fact that I forgot just how amazing she feels in my arms. Or me in hers. "I'm glad you came back." She whispers in my hair.

"Always." I promise. Of course, a familiar stomping sneaker has us pulling apart. Kenzi, looking like such a diva standing there with her arms crossed has us both smirking _. "I am still here, you guys! Wait until I am at school for you guys to make eyes at each other."_

" _Be nice, or else I'll tell mom about who broke her vase playing Call of Duty."_ I warn her and her confidence falters.

" _Shutting up."_ She adds a little zipper across her lips and smiles innocently at Lauren _. "I am glad you are ok, Stud. I missed you."_

My heart warms up again as Lauren signs _, "I missed you too, little one."_

"One more lap, Lauren." The nurse who moved awkwardly to the side step forward. "Then you can visit with your friends." Lauren huffs and Kenzi nods reading the woman's lips. She comes to stand next to me as I go to squeeze Lauren's shoulder, only to freeze mid air.

Even though her arms are ok to touch now, the skin grafts on her neck are still healing. Instead, I cup her cheek and rub her cheek with my thumb. I smirk seeing her face heat up and the quick upturn of her lip. "Do your lap. We'll be right here when you finish."

Lauren nods and does as the persistent nurse asks. Kenzi and I laugh as she continues to have trouble with the tie of her gown until the two of them disappear from our view. _"Do you think Stud will like the card I made of her?"_ Kenzi asks, settling on the chair next to Lauren's bed. She's gotten comfortable here in this room, already familiar with how to swing the table over to help her dig through her backpack.

The card itself is just a white piece of construction paper with different glitter sparkles and colored pencil drawing on most of it. The stick figures are actually pretty accurate, too. It's mostly of her and Lauren playing softball and swimming together. But the one that has me rolling my eyes is the heart drawn above of her and I, while holding Elvis.

This kid is just as bad as my parent's.

" _I think she'll love it, girlie."_ I settle in the chair next to her and turn on the tv and flip through the different games shows before finding one I like. I forget how awful television is on basic network channels during the week.

I flinch as the fire alarm signals for a few seconds, before it's turned off abruptly. The nurses are rushing and ensuring everything is fine and that someone accidently pushed a set door. Kenzi just shrugs and continues staging the card so Lauren can see it when she returns.

Time ticks on and I wonder how long the laps are, but don't think much of it. Instead of Kenzi obsessing over the card, I remember the homework I promised my mom I'd make Kenzi do since she's playing hooky from school. But before I can remind her, Lauren is pushed back into her room via wheelchair.

"I'll be the papers in right away, Miss Lewis." The nurse speaks quietly but professionally, all long way from their familiar nature I just witnessed minutes prior.

The look on Lauren's face has me stunned. Her tense features and set jaw have me holding Kenzi by the shoulder to keep her from running to her. An unsettling in my stomach has me holding my tongue until Lauren is ready to speak.

The nurse returns holding a manila folder, along with her is Lauren's main doctor. He frowns looking at her, but then notices us. "Could you and the little one give us a minute? I just need to discuss-"

"There is nothing to discuss." Lauren whispers looking at the floor. She looks dazed, and slams her eyes shut, breathing heavily. I take a step towards her, but stop at the sound of her harsh voice. "I am healed enough to go home. My brother is a certified nurse and will take care of the grafts on my neck. There is no brain damage, my extremities are functioning properly, and my heart rate is back to normal. Now give me the form."

" _What is happening? Why is she upset?"_ Kenz signs privately, looking worried at her friend.

" _Stay here_." I reply and walk over to Lauren who is now sighing multiple papers. The words Against Medical Advice has my stunned. "Lauren.."

She signs the last of them and the doctor nods sadly. He hands her a packet filled with aftercare facts dealing with burn victims and writes a prescription of everything she needs. I take it and nod since Lauren is now standing and rushing into the bathroom. The violent sounds of her heaving fills the quiet room.

The doctor leaves and the nurse follows but pauses at the door. "She remembers." The nurse suddenly reveals. Without anything left to say, she follows the doctor.

* * *

Lauren's things were packed quickly. We left the hospital after Lauren changed into a pair of sweat pants and oversized tee. The only belongings she had was her keys and pieces of her wallet. Her cell phone was too damaged to be recovered and only a few cards in her wallet were salvageable.

Helping Lauren in my car and making sure she was comfortable, I sent a text to Dyson and his parents, keeping them updated. I then text my dad Lauren's address and asked if he could meet us there to pick up Kenzi.

Lauren hasn't said much, but I know she doesn't need to be alone right now. Not just because she is still healing, but I can see every so often how her eyes shut tight, teeth grinding and hands shaking. The memories, whatever they are, ae painful. I just hope I can give her some relief, even if it's only for a moment.

"I'm sorry." I turn to her as we pull up to her house. She then turns slightly to catch my sister's attention. _"I'm sorry."_

She smiles once Kenzi leans forward and presents the home made get well soon card. "It's ok." I reach over and pat Lauren's leg. She doesn't ever need to apologize, not for this.

My dad is there when we pull up with a bag and a special friend. I can already see Lauren's mood shift when she spots Elvis with him. "He got so big! His ears, wow!" She turns back to Kenzi _. "What is your sister feeding him?"_ She jokes and it's enough to give me hope.

"Someone missed you." My dad lets go of the leash as I help Lauren out of the car. The growing puppy is still clumsy, but is quick to reach his mother, barking happily. I let my dad know briefly of what is going on and he bites his cheek and nods. I can tell he has a million questions, but knows now is not the time. Instead, he hands me the bag he's carrying and hugs Lauren and tell her to call if she needs anything.

I grab her bags and she kneels down and hugs my sister. It's such a special moment, watching them sign and seeing how close they've bonded. I know Kenz would spend all day with her new friend if she could, but glad she understands the circumstances.

Her house was stuffy. Even though Dyson and his parents occasionally stopped by to grab her mail and water her almost dead grass, it was still stuffy. And warm.

Lauren must have sensed it too, since she walked towards her room and turns the air on as she does. I follow her, cautiously, but not overbearing. She is just enjoying having her puppy back by her side. "My dad got us wanton soup and noodles." I hold up the takeout bag once she settles the two of them on her bed.

"I-I'm not very hungry right now, Bo." I set the bag down on her dresser as she digs the heels of her hands in her eyes. "Thank you, though. It's been a long day, you're probably starved."

"I'm fine right now. If I get too hungry, I've raided your kitchen before and I'm not afraid to do it again." I remind her, walking closer to the bed. She laughs and I take that as an invitation to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. My feelings haven't stopped. They are constantly searching for any sort of contact for the blonde. Just being here, so close to her has me fluttering with excitement. I can still taste our first and only kiss.

She looks curiously at me and pats the bed beside her as she scoots further up the bed until she reaches the pillows. "I can't believe it's been three weeks. I think my bed misses me." I laugh as she sighs and sink further into her fluffy pillows. Elvis settles in between her spread legs and watches her like a hawk. She turns her head and gives me a look, eyes filling with tears as I lay next to her. "All I wanted was to meet you that morning, Bo."

"I know, I know, shh I got you." I sooth and let her body curl into mine. I swallow the lump in my throat as she cries on me. The sobs and the tears has me holding her tighter. "You're safe here."

I hold my breath as Lauren tells me what she remembers from that night. How she had a feeling something was wrong with a fellow airman. The chase, the scuffle when she and another security guard had him cornered. She told me he had been stealing supplies from the base to help his gambling debt, whether it be tools, accessories, and that night jet fuel. She didn't even flinch when he through the water bottles of the fuel at her and Ron. She only reacted too late (her words) when this Buffkin guy lit and threw the lighter.

I remember seeing a Ron Johnson in the papers. He died that night, but the investigation was still on going. I wasn't going to tell her that right now though.

It's awhile before Lauren calms down. I stop stroking her hair and see her eyes closed once more. Wanting hr to rest and not disturb her, I carefully untangle myself from her hold and grab the bag of food. Disposing it in her empty refrigerator, I find Elvis's dishes and fill it with food and water. Making sure the front and the garage doors are locked, I go back to Lauren's room.

She's still asleep, but when I go to turn off her light and make myself comfortable on the couch, her voice reaches me. "Stay with me." Taking a deep breath, I walk to her and help her get more comfortable. With our shoes on the floor and the blanket pull over her, she lifts it on my side. "Please?" I can tell she isn't used to be so vulnerable, but is desperate right now.

Although my heart wants to be sappy and romantic, I break the thick tension. "As long as you don't snore." I joke, rolling my eyes, and crawling into bed. It's still light outside, but I figured a nap would be worth it, especially if it will help Lauren.

"Is this ok?" Her arm is resting along my stomach and her hand is playing with the hem of my shirt.

I can't stop the goospbumps from appearing or the shiver her touch brings me. "It's good." I clear my throat and nod again, trying to relax. "It's fine."

"What about this?" Confused at her words, I turn my head head. I don't even get to question her as she leans over and kisses me. Her lips are as soft as I remember from once they first touched. Gasping when her fingers continue to stroke the skin on my bare hip, she dominates me and takes advantage of my parted lips.

Her tongue explores as she leans further into me, resting on her forearm. My hands find their way in her hair, holding on for dear life as she continues to control the passionate kiss. I smile as much as I can when I feel her chest rattle from her own moan.

Taking a deep breath when she breaks the kiss, she nips and sucks o my bottom lip, grazing it with her teeth. "So? Was that ok?" she asks just as breathless. Her forehead is pressed against mine as I refuse to let her go.

I pull back, waiting for her eyes. They don't disappoint; dark, blown wide from the desire in them. I lean forward and brush mine along hers, much slower than before. "It was definitely ok."

She laughs and nods to herself suddenly looking shy and lies back down, but decides to rest her head on my chest. We have a ton of things to air out between us. The healing, the trauma, and the drama. But for right now, right here, we can hold each other and enjoy the happy.

 **AN: I have no excuse, but it's here now. Thanks for reading! Take care…**


	8. Chapter 8

Running Bases CH 8

 **Lauren POV**

The soft snore of Elvis by my feet is the only thing keeping me grounded. Everything else feels as if we are frozen in time. There's this bubble that is surrounding me. And that bubble happens to have brown hair and is currently clinging on to me.

Bo Dennis. Who knew someone like her could be such a figure in my life, especially in such a short time. But here she is after months of back and forth and three weeks of time standing still. She stayed and fought through not only her walls, but my own.

I know there was a lot that went on when I was in the hospital. Even the memories that came crashing through my head from that night are only glitches, but I can see it when I walk into a room. My parents are worried about me. They thought this part of my life was over with. They believed I was out of the "war zone" being handicapped. Seeing as there is no such thing anymore, I can tell they just want me to be safe, more specifically, not the hero. Even if what I did wasn't very heroic.

The other thing that confused me, was seeing how friendly, or rather familiar Bo and Dyson seemed to be. Jealousy gripped my bones wondering how close they actually got, but I'm trying hard to take breaths and trust my brother. Trust that he wouldn't do that knowing the complicated feelings we are trying to sort through.

Complicated feelings. I snort at the thought as I'm running my fingers through her soft tresses. I can still feel a small purr in my chest at the way she kissed me back. I don't think I have ever been kissed like that. I know we are nowhere near be physical with one another, whether it be me healing or the fact that I've never slept with another woman, but I can't help but wonder.

My body already reacts to hers. I didn't notice immediately. The softball championship had my adrenaline going, but thinking back there were plenty of signs. The little touches and the constant wandering eyes, tracking her movements. I definitely had a crush on the confident and athletic brunette playing short stop. Of course, that crush continued to manifest as the day drew on at her parents' house. Seeing her so natural and comfortable in her skin, swimming and socializing like a butterfly, had me falling and falling hard.

The garage door opening has me looking into the darkening hall. I know it's locked and I don't even flinch when I see Dyson's messy curls walking through my home. He drops his duffle and flips on light after light, muttering to himself as he opens and shuts the refrigerator. Elvis sits up, his ears twitching at the noise while his tail wags excitedly.

Untangling myself from Bo, I try not to wake her. In between her visiting me and her job, I know she must be exhausted. I smirk as she reaches for my pillow in my absence. _Guess she's a cuddler_ , I muse and get out of bed, Elvis hot on my heels.

Dyson made himself comfortable on my couch, tv on mute as he eats the food Bo's dad dropped off. I lean slightly on the wall waiting for him to notice me. He doesn't. "I hope you left enough for us." He makes point to slurp the soup loudly and grinning as I roll my eyes.

He scoots over as I sit next to him, even though there's plenty of room. His eyes are focused on ESPN's top ten plays. "You left the hospital prematurely." He says, but it's actually without judgement.

"Probably." I answer and he snorts.

"You remember?" I nod, shifting uncomfortably.

The memories are not only images. I can still feel the burn from the flames taking the skin clean off. The jet fuel is different from regular gasoline and as much as I regret the pain I put my family through, I would do it again. I would do it over and over again in hopes to save a life. I haven't asked about Ron. Deep down I know the answer. After the fuel was thrown on us and was lit, I tried to help Ron. Already calling the code on the run, I knew Buffkin wouldn't get too far.

I did as much as could for my friend. I used everything and anything I could with what I had handy, heavy jackets, cargo tarps, in hopes to stop the fire. To stop the screaming. I know now it wasn't just him.

I was on my knees, the last of Ron being covered before I hit the cement. Seeing Buffman run down an unlit airway, while the light blue flames were burning my skin quickly, was the last thing I saw, before the pain became too much. I just pray Ron went quickly and that his family knows he was braver than most.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks putting his empty bowl down. When I look at him, I can see everything. His anger, his sadness… I can see it because I'm the same way. It's either the twin thing or the growing up and being so close, we ae the same when it comes to things like this. He's my best friend, even if we fight or are being annoying. I wouldn't trade him for anything.

"I'm all cried out." I warn him, but I can already feel the distinct choke in my throat. "I'm an idiot." I groan and bury my face in my pink hands.

"We get it from dad." He reminds me, while bumping knees with me. "But at least we're charming. Charming idiots that are hot." That makes me laugh and I lift my head as he pulls me in for a hug. I hang on to him for a while, missing my brother without even realizing it. "I will even forgive you for ending out Snap Streak."

"Ass." I mutter pulling away.

He notices my shoulder and winces. "Come on, we should clean that and get some ointment on it." I agree and stand up with him. Try as he might to ignore the bowl still on the table, he gets the hint when I blatantly stare at it, until he grabs it with a cheeky smile and goes to put it in the sink. "You should probably make a list. You're definitely in need of some food, sis."

"I can go grocery shopping, if you want." My eyes take in Bo's messy hair and flushed face from her sleeping state as she walks closer to me. Her hands are wrung together in front of her nervously. "I mean, you know, unless you don't want me to."

Taking her hands in mine, I effectively separate them and pull her closer to me. The gasp she does has me smirking at her. Her nerves seem to melt away at the look I give her. As if we weren't just making out an hour ago. "That's very thoughtful of you," she beams at that, "But, I think you've done enough already."

"I don't mind. Really." I can tell she likes the closeness as much as I do. I've always enjoyed being held and being affectionate, but with Bo, it's like a craving. Just having her hands on my waist and her breath mingled with mine, makes me wonder how I even survived my past relationships.

Of course, Dyson being Dyson, ruins the tiny moment between us. The flash of his phone has me glaring at him so hard. "Ooh, mom and dad are going to love this! You know how much mom likes to make Christmas cards." He snickers and finally tucks his phone away and goes for his bag.

"You're a child." Bo glares at him, but I can see the playfulness there. He makes a fart noise and we both roll our eyes. When her focus is back on me she squeezes me hip. "Go make your list, so I can go to the store." I didn't even realize Elvis was at our feet before his little howl he does. "I'm just going to take him on a quick walk in the meantime."

I want to argue, but I know it would be pointless. Plus, I can tell this is a routine she must have done with my hairy son. "Fine, I will have a list ready when you two return." Bo nods triumphantly and rushes off to find his leash.

I should go put on the little bandoo bra thing the hospital gave me so Dyson can help the burns on my chest and neck, but instead I walk Bo and Elvis to the door. Before they can leave, though I catch her hand. she smiles knowing what I want and meets me in the middle. It's a soft and short kiss but it makes me sigh happily. "Be safe."

"Always." Bo promises and lets Elvis drag her away.

With the door shut, I flip on the porch light as dusk slowly turns to nightfall. I try to ignore Dyson's waggling eyebrows, even though my blush gives him enough satisfaction, as I go to my room and change my top. I really need to get more of these strapless bras since my one shoulder won't be healed for some time. Making a mental note of that, I walk back out and into the bathroom, where Dyson is already.

He cleans and redresses the burns, the angry marks on my neck looking the worse out of everything, but does his best. "Do you think this will get any better?" I ask moving my neck, stretching the skin there. It's painful, but the wrinkles that have been forming there worry me.

He's good at controlling his face, years of doing this exact thing with patients. But with me, he is always honest, and shakes his head. "Probably not, Lauren. The graphs on your chest will blend in with your skin for the most part, but on your neck, we couldn't get a clean cut graph for it." He stops with my chest area and uses his gloved hand to help explain. "This all right here is usually taken off with a second surgery, one with the plastic surgeon. But with you in a comatose state, we didn't want to risk anything."

"I can fix it later?" it's probably a little vain to be like that, but it's starting to look really bad. I don't know if it's the lighting or what, but for it being so close to my face, I would really like to fix if I can. I'm already a step away from being completely deaf, I'd rather not look like Freddy Kruger as well.

Dyson goes back to finishing up my bandage, but does smile at me, reassuring all of my uncertainty. "We do it all of the time. No anesthesia though." He warns with a look. I hold my hands up in surrender. I too, rather not be asleep. I feel as if I've already missed so much.

Bo's POV

" _So, is this like a date?"_

I roll my eyes at my sister and grab the empty pouch of fruit snacks she ate earlier. It's been a week since I have gotten any alone time with Lauren. Sure, I've seen her and had dinner at her place twice, but it was always with her family present. I don't blame them for being around, and I understand that they are in need of some time together. But I want to be a little selfish and want her to myself.

And tonight, I finally get that. Lauren has been so stir crazy being cooped up in her home, she practically begged me to rescue her. Who am I to deny such a request? Knowing she is still healing, I've decided dinner and a movie at my place. Borrowing a few lights from my parent's place, I set the backyard up nicely so Lauren can at least get some fresh air.

" _Kenzi,"_ My mother tuts at the little diva _. "That isn't our business, now is it?"_ Kenzi has the decency to look apologetic since this isn't the first time she has been nosey. I know she misses Lauren as much as I do. My mother waits until my sister walks back out to the living room. "But it is, right?" She smirks with an eyebrow raised.

"Mother! Come on…" I groan, but don't deny it. I would love for this to be a date, but as long as Lauren is coming over, I'm happy.

Mom is less than impressed, eying the casual black sundress I'm wearing. So, what if I want to look nice for her? I've decided against shoes in general, deciding to go barefoot. "What time is she coming over at?" She finally asked looking at the time.

"Soon. So, that's why you guys need to leave." I make my way passed her and head out back to check the steaks. The twin filet mignons with blue cheese crumble are cooking nicely as I add the asparagus and baked potatoes. I just hope tonight goes as well as my cooking.

Hearing the door open, I take a deep breath knowing Lauren is here early. Disappointment isn't the right feeling, but I just wished my mom and sister weren't here too.

With one last look at our almost cooked meal, I make sure the flame is lowered before I head back inside. The distinct sounds of hands excitedly slapping together tells me that is in fact Lauren. Her green eyes are shining brightly as she responds to my family. She looks good, too. Standing tall and looking more confident than I've seen her in weeks. My eyes drift from her face to the black yoga pants and a purple sleeveless top she's wearing. Her hair is down in waves, just barely covering up the angry burns on her neck and chest. All in all, she looks beautiful.

" _Next time I come over, I will. I promise."_ Lauren signs and hugs Kenzi and then my mom. She catches me lingering and gives me a smile. "I'm early."

"I can see that." Walking closer, I reach for her hand and she, too, pulls me in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Both of us blush at how my family stare at us with matching grins. "I'll call you later, mom." She gets the hint and sees themselves out.

Lauren still has her arm around my waist, her fingers softly dancing around my hip as she whispers into my ear. "You look nice, Bo."

I turn in her arms, cupping her face with both of my hands as I lean up to press our lips together. "So do you." She hums and kisses me again, deepening it and I arch into her body. This, I could do all night, but I know we should at least try to take it slow. "Come out back with me really quick then I can get you a drink."

Whining softly, she releases her hold, but instead intertwines our fingers. She lets me drag her outside, before I reluctantly let go. I really don't want to burn dinner and quickly take the meat and veggies off the grill. Lauren is still standing behind me, her body still so close to mine, but I playfully shove her towards the table set for two. "Go sit down, you." I laugh when she tries to ignore me. "I have beer, wine, and water. What do you want?"

She doesn't hesitate asking for a glass of wine. I hurry to the kitchen and grab a bottle of red and glasses. She watches me as I pour two glasses generously, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Lauren." We take a sit and she sighs heavily. Before I take my seat, I rub my hand softly on her back, urging her to look at me. "Tough day?"

She nods and takes another small sip. "I had my final interview by the court martial today. It went well and the guy that caused it all will be going away for a long time and stripped of any titles from the U.S Air Force."

Her voice wavers and as relieved as I am to hear all of this, it pains me to see Lauren so heartbroken. From what she has told me, the case was closed relatively easy. Witnesses and confessions made an easy case against the guy that committed an act of terrorism. Lauren is such a patriot and an honorable woman, I could easily tell how someone who betrayed their country has affected her. Those scars cut her deeper than the burns on her body could ever be.

"Hey," I whisper crouching down and resting our now joined hands in her lap. "You did everything you could." She shakes her head and I quickly take ahold of her chin, forcing her eyes back to mine. "You stopped him and tried to save your friend with no regard of your own wounds. You did everything you physically could. Please Lauren, believe that."

I could pour out every feeling I had during that day I almost lost her. Because I did, I almost lost her. Her family almost lost her. I only have a few moments with the smart, brave, funny, talented woman. We only shared an evening that turned into a fight from a mistake I made. I don't think she realizes how much of a hold she had had on me before we even could become anything.

She hastily wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I sure know how to ruin a dinner, don't i?" Her joke is in attempt to break the ice but there really is no need for it. I'm just happy she is here with me.

I kiss both of her healing hands and stand to make our plates. "You couldn't ruin it, if you tried."

* * *

After our heavy discussion, dinner took a turn for the better for once. We spoke freely and exchanged embarrassing stories of us in our youth. I don't think I have laughed this hard in a long, long time. By the way Lauren is looking back at me, I can tell she feels the same.

After we ate, (I made sure Lauren got her full meal since her new diet is mostly protein) she helped me clear the table and head back inside. It was later than I anticipated, but I still hoped we could snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie. Watching her yawn for the second time, though has me wondering if she was ready to leave. "Are ok to drive, Lauren? You look a little sleepy. And is Elvis-"

Lauren blushes, but takes a seat on the couch. "I always get sleepy after a good home cooked meal. But,"

"But?" I ask sitting down next to her. I enjoy the way her eyes take in the way my dress hikes up my thighs. She has been not so subtly undressing me with her eyes all night. It's probably the same feeling whenever she walks in front of me, taking in how good she looks in those tight pants.

"But, I really don't want this night to end." She finishes shyly and plays with thumbs. "Plus, I asked Dyson to take Elvis for the night."

"Oh!" Sometimes I forget that this is new territory for Lauren too. It's easy to forget when our kisses are done without a thought now, or how our soft touches are so comforting now. But, like right now, I can tell this is new to her. Even if it's scary, her getting a babysitter for her dog just in case tonight goes really well, shows me this feeling is definitely mutual. "Thinking you're going to get lucky tonight, Lewis?" I joke and watch her blush further.

Her fast paced rambling is cute as she tries to backtrack and explain herself, only to be halted as soon as I push her deeper into the couch and settle in front of her. I don't have to see her smile to know it's probably split in two as her hand curls around my waist to settle her hand on my stomach. I feel her relax in her position as big spoon and I rest my hand on top of the tentative one on my stomach, while the other one grabs the remote. "So, any suggestions?"

I shiver at the hot breath caressing my neck as she chuckles deeply. "I can think of one or two…".

* * *

 **AN: Hope you like this update! Let me know! I love reading everyone's comments on this "Two Shot" story and seeing the fav's and follows for it :) so thank you.**

 **Also….Prayers go out to all of the people suffering through the natural disasters taking place. Stay safe out there, Mother Nature is not messing around…**

 **And of course, to all of the men, woman, and children who lost their life on this day 16 years ago. This day always hurts my heart. So thank you for everyone who helps defend this country my family and I live in. NEVER FORGET.**

 **Until next time…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Running Bases CH 9**

AN: _Italics_ are them signing.

 **Lauren POV**

"So, Dyson is dropping Elvis off soon?" Rolling my eyes at my mom trying to be nonchalant, I hum and continue brushing my teeth. She showed up at my house, just as I did, early this morning with some bullshit excuse about needing some book she loaned me. Her smirk told me she knew exactly where I was and who I was with, probably due to my noob of a brother.

Last night was incredible. Bo cooked and gave me a comfort that I didn't really know I needed. I was happy just talking about the most mundane topics. It's been awhile since I felt such a strong connection to someone. It still surprises me that it happened to be a woman, but I'm far from complaining.

After such an amazing meal, the dessert was to die for. And by dessert, I mean a delectable brunette with wandering hands who melted all of my self-consciences away. As soon as we settled on the couch, we realized our mistake. This tension has been building between us, so being pressed up against each other, was too much to handle.

I could tell she was nervous, timid, as her hands ventured to places that both had us blushing. After a few minutes of fumbling around, we finally found a good position that let us explore one another, even if it was difficult to not go too far.

She must have not realized how the night was heading, though. Bo's little black dress had my hands drifting higher and higher on their own accord. Her skin was so soft and felt incredible against me. It was impossible not to pull her even closer. I was too busy being hypnotized at the way her lips consumed my own, that I didn't notice her dress pushed up her thighs by my hands. Feeling the warm skin on her ass, pulled us both out of the trance we were in.

As good as she felt, literally in the palm of my hands, I knew it was too soon for anything more. My mind is ready, but my body is still healing. Bo knew that too, and reluctantly climb off of my lap. She stayed seated upright instead of lying next to me. Catching my breath, I expected her to call it a night, but pleasantly surprised me by offering the guest room to me.

It was hard knowing she was a door away from me while she slept. I could have easily snuck into her room and asked her for comfort, but I knew the timing wasn't right. Bo is definitely worth the wait anyways.

Having the night end as well as it did, I have no complaints. Bo was the perfect date. The word wasn't official, but after our movie time, I knew that's what we are doing.

Spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing, my mother watches me carefully. "Yeah. I was going to be out late and Dyson said it was fine." I hid my smirk when she looks less than impressed at my lack of sharing. I'm curious to see what exactly she knows about Bo. I am positive they talked when I was in the hospital, but I'm left in the dark about what was said.

"Late." She mutters quietly, but I catch it with my good ear. She gets up and follows me to the vanity in my room. I changed the dressing on my neck this morning before I left Bo's, but feel like changing into sweats will help me feel less sloth-like. I know I should l shower too, but I'm too tired. I just want to crawl back into bed. So, I take off my hearing aid and place it next to my bed, signaling my mom to join me.

" _Yeah, late."_ I really do love watching her squirm. It's been too long since she wanted to know who it is I'm keeping company with. Sure, she liked Doug, but it's nothing to the way she is taking a liking to Bo Dennis.

Deciding to throw her a bone, I finally reveal the way I'm truly feeling, the high that is still with me from being around a certain pet sitter. _"She cooked for me last night."_ I beam and lift the blanket and cover my legs. _"She set up her backyard with a table set for us underneath these tiny white Christmas lights."_

" _Really?"_ She signs and I nod, looking down shyly. She catches my attention once more, waving her hands _. "Sounds romantic."_

" _I've never had someone try so hard for me before."_ I admit as I take a deep breath. My heart beats rapidly just thinking about it. _"She really took care of me, in a way I didn't realized I needed, let alone wanted."_

" _Oh, I bet she did."_ She snickers, probably because of my shocked expression, before rolling my eyes with a grumble. My mom pulls me in for a hug, squeezing me tight. It's always weird pulling back to sign after having a moment like this, but even when she does, we quietly laugh _. "She cares for you, Lauren."_

" _I care about her too."_ I tell her with slow movements. Watching my mother shake her head, I look at her confused.

" _When your father and I first saw her in the waiting room with your brother, she was distraught."_ Her eyes go to that dark place whenever she thinks about me broken on that table. If only I could shield her from that part of my life. _"Her eyes told me everything, I just didn't know the extent of it all. But as soon as I learned her name, I knew it was your Bo."_

" _My Bo, huh?"_ I smirk and she gives me that look.

" _Yes dear, Your Bo."_ She shushes me and pats my lap, rising off of the bed _. "I want to meet her. Like, really meet her."_ She waves her arms around her head. _"You know, whenever you guys figure it out. Your father does, too."_

Biting back the Hell No I want to scream out, I know it wouldn't go well. Sometimes I wish my dad was the strict ass that interrogated my boyfriends. He looks intimidating enough, but realistically he's just a regular dad. "I'm the funniest guy I know" His deep voice boom with laughter after those words come out of his mouth. Even more during our family dinners. It really should be made a bumper sticker for his truck.

Even after all of his unique qualities that had my mother swooning, I am still nervous about him officially meeting Bo. I'll probably have to ask Dyson what went down when I was in a coma. _"I will let you know, then."_ I promise her with a small smile. _"I'll text you later, moms. Just going to get some rest."_

I ignore her when she starts to tease me and roll over, grabbing my pillow and hiding underneath it. Just because I can't hear her, doesn't mean she can't take a hint that I'm seriously not listening.

* * *

 **Bo POV**

Four dogs, a ferret, and the largest cat known to man. That is how my Saturday night is going. Plus, if that wasn't enough, I promised my parents that I would watch Kenzi for the night so they could go out on a date. Other than the kid, the money was too good to pass up. It's always like a yearly bonus whenever I have a client ask to watch their pet overnight. Sure, it's hard work, especially with such a vast selection of animals. But hey, I didn't go to school to not know how to take care of them, right?

" _Ok Kenz, pizza, wings, and garlic cheese bread is on the way."_ My sister is only half paying attention, while the other half moving the red dot laser back and forth to try and play with Garfield. Of course, the cat is only moving his eyes to track it. "We should probably get you into some pjs sometime soon, too." I say more to myself, noticing the time. It's Saturday night, so why not let the kid live a little. Sister bonding time or whatever.

It's been a few days since I've actually got to see Lauren. Between her physical therapy appointments and last minute clients I have for work, it has been damn near impossible. There have been texts and some late night calls, but it's just not the same. Our last date is the only thing getting me by. Having her hands on my body, the way her mouth claimed my own, even the way my body fit perfectly as I basically mounted her. It was electrifying. So much so, I didn't like I would be able to stop. By some miracle, I found the strength to get it PG-13. I knew we shouldn't do any more than heavy petting, but I didn't want her to leave. She accepted my spare room and we ended the night on a high note.

" _You're doing it again._ " Kenzi claps her hands loud in front of my face making me flinch.

" _Doing what?"_

Rolling her eyes, she breathes out loudly. _"Getting all dopey eyed thinking about your girlfriend."_

In cases like this, I enjoy taking the fact she can't hear me snorting. She'd definitely tease me about it if she could. _"Stop worrying about my love life and get your pjs on. Pizza will be here soon. You can brush your teeth after."_ I make the shooing motion and she goes without a fight.

Picking up my phone, I contemplate my next move. It's after 9 now, but would it be awful to ask her to come over?

 **Are you still awake?**

I hit send, biting my lip as it gets delivered. Staring at the device, I sigh seeing no response. I didn't think I'd get one, but I thought I would try. After her therapy session, her hands are more tired than usual. But it's helping. Her biggest trouble with her hands was being able to fully close a fist. Sometimes, I forget she just came back to us. her body is still trying to lay catch up with her mind.

Deciding not to dwell on it, I go to the guest bathroom to help Kenzi clean up.

* * *

" _I think I could dye my hair pink."_ Kenzi yawns and I look at her like she's lost it. She's been nodding off here and there, but she sleepily points to the screen _. "Or blue. What do you think about me dying my hair blue?"_

Watching Scott Pilgrim vs The World was her choice for movie. She likes the fight scenes and the way it reminds her of her favorite comic books. It's not the first time we seen it, but it is the first time she wants to dye her hair because of it. _"Let's see how you feel about that once you turn 18, you."_ I nudge her with my foot, but she's too invested in the movie to care. Too much pizza and junk food to properly function into anything other than a couch potato.

Scott's ex just appeared on screen when a knock sounds. The four dogs back until I stand and heel them. I tell Kenzi what's going on seeing everyone out of their sleepy state, telling her not to worry. It's late now and take a look out the window to see if I see anyone.

Seeing a car pull away from the street, I push the blinds back, thinking it was just someone making a mistake, when I hear, "It's me, Bo! Well, me and Elvis."

Heart beating quickly at the sound of Lauren's voice, I move to the door and unlock the hatch. "You're here." I beam.

Lauren is in dark grey sweats and a black zip up hoodie with her hair up in a messy ponytail. The growing pup in wagging his tail, boring the same sad expression he always has due to his breed at her feet. When I open the door wider, I meet Lauren halfway. "I hope you don't mind me showing up out of the blue." I press my lips to hers, moaning at the taste. "I missed you." She breathes and I can smell just a hint of whiskey on her.

"I missed you too." I kiss her lips once more, just because I can, and guide her into my house. It's kind of hilarious how scared she is each time she sees my house full of large dogs whenever she comes over. Especially, since Elvis is almost never afraid, timid sometimes, but as soon as they sniff each other, it's all good from there on. "Rough day?" I ask, pulling her attention from the animals.

She sags instantly, making me wrap my arms around her. I hold tight waiting for whatever she needs from me or whatever she wants to talk about. "I needed a drink a drink after physical therapy, so I went to this brewery I frequent at." Her face is buried in my neck, her hot breath washing over me with every syllable. "I ran into my ex there."

I stiffen automatically and I know she can feel it. We hardly talked about exes. And by hardly, I mean not anything except mentioning an ex. All I know about this guy was that he wasn't handy. And Lauren is upset and smelling of liquor. My mind doesn't really know how to process any of it.

"Is someone here?" She asks, looking passed me and into the tv room.

"It's just Kenzi." It's nice seeing Lauren light up by the mere mention of my little sister, but before she can run off, I pull her back. "Was- was everything ok? I mean, with your ex?"

My track record with boyfriends is not good. Roman being the latest and the hardest to actually leave. Being in a relationship, you don't see the flaws at first. You don't realize how controlling and possessive the bad ones can get. It took everyone to tell me he was toxic, yet it still didn't stop me from seeing him.

It took a lot of strength to finally break up with him. He obviously didn't take the news well, but I tried to make him see it. It helped joining a different coed softball team that he didn't play on and also being around people who weren't crazy like him. There were a few guys that even attempted to date me, but of course, Roman would scare them off. Until Lauren, that is.

Sometimes the best man for the jib, is a woman. A woman with long blonde hair and a killer smile. Even the way she accepted Kenzi so easily. She didn't get annoyed and brush her off. She showed, shows compassion with anybody. It is so refreshing.

And that is what scares me deep down. She is this incredible woman, who serves her country, and is so sweet and strong! Ugh, what does she even see in me that, I'm sure plenty of men have stepped up for her. Just to be with her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Laurens hand cups my cheek, pulling me from me downward spiral. "You look a little pale."

"S-Sorry." I shake my head and pull away from her, wrapping my arms around myself. Doubt slowly filling my entire being. "Umm, I'll be right back." Bolting, I flee to the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

 **Lauren POV**

Watching Bo run to the bathroom, I scratch my head in thought. She seemed happy that I was here, didn't she?

Unsure whether to follow her or not, I walk to the couch to say hi to Kenzi first, but smile instead, seeing her completely passed out. Going with my gut, I bypass all of the dogs that have camped outside of the bathroom door, and knock softly. "Bo?"

"….."

Not being able to hear her, I don't think twice and open the door. "Oh Bo…"

Her usually bright eyes are filled with tears as she sits on the lid of the toilet. Both hands are holding tissue as she tries to compose herself. Closing the door behind me, I kneel down in front of her, a lopsided smile appears on my face, when I see her getting embarrassed. So cute. "What's going on? What's with the tears baby?"

I see the twitch in her lip as soon as the pet name slips, before it goes back into a frown. "It's stupid." She takes a deep breath and releases it, but it's still shaky.

"It's not." I promise. Sure, it could be but if it's something that brings tears to her eyes, then it's definitely not nothing. "You can tell me." I urge, reaching for her hand.

I get a smile at the action and when she locks her eyes with mine, she relents. "I really shouldn't be showing you my 'crazy' so soon, but…" she shrugs and I quietly laugh at her. "When you talked about your ex-boyfriend, I panicked." I wait for her to continue, waiting for her to elaborate more, but she doesn't.

"Ok….why?" I ask slowly. She stands up abruptly and goes to pace back and forth, but I stop her. The bathroom is fairly narrow so there's no place for her to run off to. "I didn't take a Lyft from the pub to my house to here for you to run away from me. I'm tired and a little tipsy and just want to see my girlfriend." I tell her, not in a pushy or demanding way, though. I am an upfront person in most situations. The only time I really wasn't, was when I was feeling Bo out at that softball championship. Bo and I are way past that now.

"Girlfriend?" She says it so quietly, I would have missed it, if I wasn't looking at her lips move.

"well, yeah…" I try to shake off my nerves, hoping I look casual, but know I'm probably failing at it. "I mean, I would like to-" Her lips crashing into mine has me effectively shutting up. "Is that a yeah, then?"

Bo laughs and wraps her arms around my neck, bringing us together again. Her lips are softer this time, relishing the way her teeth tug on my lower lip with each pass at it. "I'm damaged." She breathes out, resting her head against mine.

"So am I." loss of hearing. Burns. Scars. PTSD. Prone to depression. The list goes on and on. "This terrifies me."

"Really?" She asks looking at me now, like I couldn't be. "I didn't think anything could terrify you."

Her attempt at humor is nice, but I want her to know where I am. Where I want to be. "I know this is all new, Bo, but I want to do this. Seeing my ex today," I see her flinch, but I keep a tight hold on her, hoping to show her how honest I'm being. "He and every person I dated, no one compares to how I feel about you." Taking a deep breath, I lean forward and rest my temple against hers, my breath washing over the shell of her ear. "I'm falling for you, Bo. Please tell me I'm not alone."

Those seconds waiting for a response are heart retching. A sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach has me closing my eyes shut, praying to whatever gods listening that I didn't just ruin the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm not ready to go back to my life before Bo.

"You're not alone."

Those little words are enough to give me a hope that I lost a long, long time ago.

 **AN: The rating will be bumped up next chapter, if you catch my drift. Also, it will be all fluff and smiles. No more angst! Just wanted to give a little insight on Bo for all of the people not throwing her a bone for her mistakes. Anyways, hope it was an ok chapter. I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to the fluff and what not….**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	10. Chapter 10

**Running Bases CH 10**

 **Lauren POV**

Pleasantly surprised. That's how I would describe how this night was going. I knew heading to Bo's would be a nice nightcap for the horrendous day I had, but I never imagined it going like this.

It's refreshing to hear that she has insecurities. Not really about us, but with the new territory we seemed to be diving into. I would have been a liar if I didn't open up to her. I needed to her to hear what I see for us; however scary and new it is. My feelings run deep, deeper than I even had towards another person. She is scared and I tried to reveal that she was not alone.

I have a girlfriend. Something I never thought would happen to me. Just thinking about it, makes me blush like some schoolgirl.

After we finished our heart to hearts, we went back into the living room to watch the rest of the movie, only to find our sets occupied. "Don't." I stop Bo from shooing all of the dogs and orange cat off of her furniture, Kenzi asleep smack dab in the middle of them all. "I can think of something better than a movie, anyways."

Bo's eyes widen, but before I can backpedal she takes my hand and practically drags me up the stairs to her bedroom. We are all nerves as soon as we enter her room, it's a little messy, but nothing that isn't like a normal bedroom. Clothes on the floor, bed unmade, makeup out and about. It's nice to see a behind the scenes look at an everyday Bo Dennis.

Laughing quietly as Bo rushes to her dresser to grab a few glasses accumulated there. "Let me just, um go makes sure everyone is settled." She looks at a some of her bags peeking out of her closet and gives me an embarrassed smile. "I'll be right back."

I take my time to look around in her room while she's gone. Plying with the zipper on my hoodie I walk over to a small table covered in multiple notebooks. Marked in black sharpie, the names Spot, Daisy, Duke. There's even one that says Elvis and it makes me realize it's for the animals she babysits.

"The doors are locked, Kenzi is out like a light, and I put the extra beds out for the animals." Bo says a little out of breath. When she's in arms length, I tug her forward until she is pressed up against me. Holding her like this is usually enough. The way her body melts into mine and how her hands always rest on my shoulders before wrapping around my neck. "I also put food and water by the dog door." I nod, not really caring about anything other than the way the skin on her neck tastes.

"You smell nice." I murmur, nipping on a certain spot on her neck that makes her arch into me. I keep a tight hold on her hips encouraging her even closer. "And I really like your room."

I feel her laugh more than her it as she pulls me away. She's biting her lip to keep the giggle from erupting. "Oh yeah?" She asks and I nod. "I thought you liked my spare room?"

Bo is slowly unzipping my sweater, revealing my neon yellow sports bra I'm wearing underneath it. Her eyes go dark and traces the lining of it. I suppress the shiver when she does. "It was nice, but it was missing something."

Her lips just barely pass over mine, her one hand tugging lightly on the short hairs on the nape of my neck, while the other finishes unzipping the material. My hands go underneath her shirt, loving how soft and warm her body is. "Hmm," Her hum turns into a gasp hen my hands drift low and sneak underneath her pants to palm her bare ass. Watching through hooded eyes, she struggles to get her words out. "What was it missing?"

"You." Finally claiming her lips, Bo moans against me and laces her fingers through my hair. The slight twinge of pain is nothing compared to how good she feels. Before I we can even deepen the kiss, Bo pulls away, and rips the shirt off over her head. My eyes zero in on her chest, even as she puts her hand on my shoulder guiding me backwards.

Tripping, I fall on her bed, watching as Bo climbs confidently in my lap. Her mouth surges forward this time, deepening the kiss as her hands make do of my sweatshirt. "Fuck, you're gorgeous." Bo mumbles now making her way down my jaw, nipping lightly at the skin there.

Her words sent a jolt straight between my legs, making me rock into her roughly. Wanting more, and hopefully not pushing Bo before she's ready, I reach for her bra and give it a light tug on the clasp. I must have tugged too hard, watching in wonder how her straps fall from her shoulders and Bo pulls away from my neck.

Before I can even apologize, Bo pulls the material down until she is bare before me. If she thinks I'm gorgeous, then she is a goddess. Smooth dark skin, her body fit and strong, but her curves are what amazes me. Licking my lips, desperate to taste her nice full breasts before me, I look up into her bright brown eyes. "May I?" Bo nods as I attentively use both hands to palm her breasts, thumbs instinctively brushing over her hardened peaks.

Hearing a chuckle above me, I see Bo licking her own lips. "My eyes are up here, Lo." Her laugh turns into a gasp, when I pinch her nipples as a comeback. "Oh, shut up." She growls and pushes my face into her cleavage.

I get it now, the fascination with a woman's breasts. As soon as I took my first taste, I decided air wasn't so important. The sounds, the sharp intake of breath Bo takes… It's like heroine coursing through my veins with every taste on my lips and tongue. Sucking harshly, or softly, Bo is loud and reckless in my lap. "You're incredible." I mumble in her chest, willingly being subjected to suffocation.

"I want to see you too." I hear panted into the air, but ignoring, wanting to take my time learning every inch of her body. It's only when I am regrettably, pulled away that I listen to her. "I want to feel you, Lauren. Please." She makes it a point to tug on the front of my sweatpants.

My heart is hammering in my chest, feeling her fingertips just barely graze inside of my pants. We've never gotten this far, keeping things innocent and teasing. Not wanting to pressure the other into anything. But things changed hearing what I wanted. What Bo wanted.

Bo slows her hands descending from my stomach to the bottom of my sports bra, waiting for me to stop her. She waits until I give her a blushing nod before she takes hold of the material and pulls upward. As my hands are above my head, I feel the slight sting in my neck and I forget what was hiding underneath my clothes.

Scars, marred skin, a cringe worthy sight. As soon as my hands are free, I cross them over my chest self-consciously. The lights in her room seem brighter now, the whiskey from before evaporating from my system, making me sober up significantly.

"What's wrong?" Bo asks, probably noticing my lack of enthusiasm. She leans back further and I tighten my hold across my chest. I can feel her eyes burning into my head, that is now looking down.

 **Bo POV**

"Lauren?" I ask again, watching her pull away from me. My center is throbbing, my girlfriend's lips doing amazing things. I was looking forward to returning the favor went I felt her pull away, not only physically, but emotionally. It's only when I coax her face up, that I notice her hand drift to her neck.

The burns were bad, but as much as I hate to admit it, the scarring is worse. It's such a contrast to her normally smooth skin. But It's nothing that wants to stop me from touching her. "Baby…" I try again, my hand gripping her chin, forcing her to look at me. "I'm too hot for you to stop now. Please, don't hide from me now." I beg, bringing my lips to kiss her cheek, and then her bad ear. I'm not afraid of her battle wounds, beauty marks, or scars. It's who Lauren is. I don't know what it is about this woman but it was an instant connection. I don't think I could ever not want or desire her.

"Can we…" I wait for her to swallow and look at me pleadingly. "Turn off the lights?"

My heart sinks as I want to tell her no, that she's still beautiful with or without a body like hers. But I know that she is still coming to terms with what happened. As much as I want to see her the first time we take this next step, I know it's not what Lauren needs right now.

Instead, I nod, kissing her bruised lips soundly before climbing off of her lap. I honor her wishes, walking off to turn off the light, but before I do, I turn with a smirk and take off my bottoms. Lauren's jaw physically drops to the floor, easily forgetting any insecurities she has. Switching the light off, I stalk back over to Lauren and resume my place on her lap. I can hardly see her, only making out her outline as I try to kiss her, but her hand stops me once again.

Before I can say anything though, Lauren leans back and twists until she finds the lamp on my nightstand. When the orange glow fills a brief spot in the room, Lauren smiles and reaches for her pants, tugging them off. "Maybe a little light, won't be so bad?"

My breath hitches, as she lays down and flips us so my back in on the mattress. I see the confidence return to those determined eyes and I willing surrender to whatever touches Lauren is willing to share with me.

* * *

"I knew you'd wake up eventually." I snicker as Lauren comes down the stairs, blonde hair a mess, dressed in a pair of my pajamas. She blushes, when I pull her close as kiss her thoroughly, catching her off guard, even though she buries her face in my neck. Her happy sigh as she breathes me in makes me reminisce how amazing it was to snuggle with her all night long.

" _Don't burn the cheesy goodness on those eggs, sis_." Kenzi quips setting her orange juice at the table. Ever the early bird waiting to be fed, Kenzi waves at a flustered blonde _. "Hi Stud! Elvis is frolicking with the others out back, by the way."_

I hold her close to me as she looks out the window, even though she tries to put space between us in front of my sister _. "Good morning kid. Helping Bo make breakfast?"_ She asks, finally relaxing in my hold.

" _I supervise."_ She answers then turns back to her comic book.

"Sorry I overslept." Lauren whispers over my shoulder as I turn back to the potatoes and eggs for breakfast burritos. "Someone, tired me out last night." Her husky voice sends shivers down my body, especially when her hands circle my waist.

Flashbacks of Lauren, pinning my hands above my head and grinding her thigh into my soaked center comes crashing down on me. The exploration didn't stop there though, becoming bold and desperate for a taste of her, until I bury my face between her legs until I got my fill. The night was back and forth, not knowing when it would end or even if we wanted it to. Who knew how much stamina a person could have until it was really tested.

Groaning, I lean further into the blonde's hold. "Are you complaining?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Lauren responds by kissing me slowly, teasing my lips with her tongue, taking my breath away. "Never."

"Mhmm…" I nod to the counter on the other side of the stove. "Coffee is over there. You might need it since my parents are coming to get Kenz soon." I bite my lip, watching how Lauren tries not to panic. For being so confident, she gets awfully shy at times. I wonder if her family is just as nosey, I mean, curious as mine. I know for a fact her brother is, but Mr. and Mrs. Lewis? Not too sure. My only time spent with them was us waiting for their daughter to wake up. It's hard to get a read on someone when there's a constant worry on their mind.

"Do you mind if I go shower before then?" Her eyes look to where the door is and back to me. "Or I could leave before then, if you want?" Laughing at her, I finish the food and take out the heated tortillas. "What's so funny?"

" _Load it up."_ I sign and give my sister a plate. She damn near falls over her chair to make her own burrito. I turn back to a flustered Airman with her hands on her hips. Walking straight up to her, I fist the material of the shirt she's wearing as tug her body to mine. We never seem to be close enough. "My parents adore you, babe. I was serious about us last night. I want this. I want you, me, and the dog farm that tends to follow me home." I get a smile tugging at her lips at that. "You can shower if you want, even leave if you choose to, but make no mistake Miss Lewis," she swallows hard when I lick her neck up to suck on her earlobe. "I won't deny my feelings for you."

When I pull back, I'm happy to see the affect I have on her. Her eyes are shut tight and her heavy breathing reminds me of us last night. When I completely release her, but stand close to her, Lauren finally opens her eyes. "O-Okay." She nods ad takes me back in her arms. "I'm sorry, I panicked I guess. But I'm in this Bo. I promise." She eyes me with a half grin. "You just have to remind me what I have to lose. I really don't want to lose anything with us."

Honesty is what I always get from Lauren. It's been that way since day one and I don't think that will ever change. She needs me to be strong for the both of us right now and I am so willing to do that. I just needed to hear her say she's in this….and she is. Even if we are still nervous about it. Even so, the excitement always outweighs the nerves. "I could do that." I promise and she kisses me.

"Good. Then before I die of embarrassment from your parents and mine…." She laughs and turns to Kenzi who is pretending not to read our lips. "Can I take you out? Like on an official date? Just you and me?"

When she finally stops rambling, I nod and give her a tight hug, whispering, "Absolutely."

 **AN: I'm keeping the rating to a T (strong T for language and suggestive content) but I hope it's still worth reading. Thanks for the support and hope to have another update in less than a week this time. Thanks for reading and reviewing….Go Doccubus!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	11. Chapter 11

**Running Bases CH 11**

 **Bo POV**

"So…. Lauren is here." My mother smirks, looking over my shoulder. Kenzi is going back and forth kicking a soccer ball while all of the dogs follow her. My dad and Lauren taking videos and helping her out run the dogs. We watch through the small window, while I do the dishes from breakfast.

Lauren, after her initial freak out, did decided to take a quick shower before my parents stopped by to pick up Kenzi. Watching their faces go from shocked to mischievous seeing the blonde in some of my sweats had me already anticipating the teasing. Luckily, they kept it to a minimum… until now.

With the last of the pans scrubbed clean, I turn off the water and wipe my hands clean. "She surprised me last night while Kenz and I were watching a movie." My smile fades a bit when I think about how our night ended up. As amazing as it was, it feels different. A feeling that scares me.

"What's wrong?" My mother's voice is soft, leaning in close even though no one is around. She is my best friend and I tell my mom everything from my first crush to the one time I tried marijuana. We keep open communications without judgement and offers advice. I trust her, I'm just not sure if she wants to her about my sex life.

"I think we made love last night." I whisper and Aife's eyes go wide. I open my hands up, giving her a lot that screams help me, until she snaps out of whatever the hell she is thinking. A half of a second is more than enough time to process it!

"Ok-ay…" She gives me a small smile and laughs a little. "Why are you telling me this?" Scoffing, I turn on my heels and go clean up the blankets and beds from the slumber party. "Wait wait, wait up you." She grabs my arm and yanks me back in the kitchen. I suspect she just wants to keep an eye on everyone out back to give us privacy. "Honey, if you think I care that you guys had sex, I don't-"

Rolling my eyes, I cover my now red face. I thought having the sex talk the first time around was embarrassing. "No, mom, it's not just sex! We made love." Biting my thumb, I realize my mom is waiting for me to continue. "I've never done that before! Does that mean I love Lauren? Or that she loves me? Can you even call it love making love if you aren't in love?" She still silent. "MOM!" I yell frustrated.

"Shhh!" She smacks my arm lightly. My dad and Lauren are looking at us through the window confused. My mother and I wave reassuring them that's everything is fine, until they focus back on the puppies. "You need to stop freaking out Isabeau or so help me…" She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. I can only watch and wait for her to finish counting to ten. When she opens her eyes, she walks to the fridge and grabs a beer from the back of it. "Don't tell your father." She mutters and uses the bottle opener, cracking it open.

I wait silently as she takes a few chugs of the beer before handing it off to me for a sip. Sure, it's only after 10am but who am I to disobey an elder?

"Now, I don't know what happened last night and I don't want to know." Her sharp eyes making my mouth snap shut. "But this is something that you need to speak with that young lady out there." She takes another drink, making most of the light liquid disappear. "What I do want to know is, was it nice? Being with her in that way?" She waves me off before I can even answer. "Your smile tells me enough."

The rest of the beer is poured down the drain and the rest of the evidence is now in the recycle bin. Clearing her throat, she pulls me in for a hug and pats my back. "You really are your father's child." Frowning at her words she sighs and pulls back enough to push my hair out of my face. "Talk to Lauren, sweetheart. By the way you're stressing out, sooner would be best." With a final pat to my cheek, my mother joins everybody out back.

Kenzi spots me first, kicking the black and white ball to my feet. For someone who says she's not into to sports, she's awfully good at them. _"Bo Bo! Quick, pass the ball!"_ As soon as I read her hands, a flurry of dogs come barreling into me, knocking me on my ass.

Paws, barks, and slobbery tongues attack excitedly, pinning me to the ground, the ball long forgotten. I can hear the laughter but am saved by a familiar strong hand. Watching Lauren shoo the animals away, stifling her laugh has me pouting. "Oh, don't be like that. I'm the only one willing to help you." She reminds me, offering her hand.

"My hero." I say sarcastically, but a warm feeling settles over me as her lips graze my cheek. She gives me a look, the same one from last night.

Her shining eyes, look at me like I'm the only thing in the universe. It isn't glazed over or just glancing it me. It feels like she sees me, sees what I'm thinking and telling me everything all at once. The intensity pulls at my gut and I can feel it all throughout my chest. "You okay?"

I nod, squeezing her hand as she leads us over to my parents. My mom isn't subtle with her wink, but thankfully nobody asks about it. My father clearing his throat instead. "She's getting good, huh?" He nods to my sister. "I hope she'll want to try out for it this year."

She's has amazing ball control and is quick too. "Why doesn't she?" Lauren asks, pulling her phone out and sending a Snap to Dyson. She's trying desperately to make up for their ended streak. "Not that she needs it, but Dyson could train with her if she wanted? He used to play ball in high school. Varsity all four years."

"Why don't you ask her?" Aife suggests. "I'd love another kid to watch at games."

"You mean embarrass!" It's hard not to laugh at their guilty faces. Ignoring them, I turn back to my girlfriend. "They were always the loudest and most obnoxious parents out there. Big signs, fog horns, dad has a whistle that could be heard the next state over! It's a miracle they weren't banned from my games."

Of course, they deny it and look at Lauren with gentle eyes, trying to act all innocent. While they continue to try and convince her of me being "dramatic", I roll my eyes and see who is ringing the doorbell.

It's one of the clients here to pick up one of the dogs. Gathering the leash and squeaky toy the pug couldn't sleep without, I go back out to see Lauren hugging Kenzi. "We're gonna take off, kid. I promised your mother I would paint the guest room."

It's a bold face lie and we both know it. My parents just had that room painted last month before a friend from out of town stayed with them. Before I can confront him on it my sister collides into me. _"Had fun sister! See you later!"_ My mother blows me a kiss as the three of them rush out the door in a blur, leaving me staring at the door.

"They left quickly." Lauren's hands are on my shoulders, not quite massaging them, but the pressure feels amazing. "Must have been something I said." Snorting at the thought, I turn around and watch as Lauren cracks a smile.

Void of all makeup, hair pulled back in a messy fashion, wearing my clothes. Lauren is stunning. What makes it even better, is that she is comfortable enough to show me this. She didn't care that my family came over and are probably teasing us as we stand here. I can tell she is still nervous around them, but is working through the shyness she exhibits. She is doing all of that for me. Is this what love is?

"You're getting that look again…" I look up and sigh. My heart feels like it's going to bust through my chest with every beat. "What's going on?"

My instinct is to lie, tell her nothing and hope that she believes it. Going through all of the options, every scenario and downfall, I stick with my mom's advice instead and just talk to her. "Last night…" She nods encouragingly. "What was it?

If I wasn't looking at her, I'd miss the small gasp that escapes her lips. A pained looked on her face crosses her features before she masks it altogether. She looks away and tries to recover, scratching the back of her neck. "What do you mean? Was- did you not…enjoy it?" She blinks her eyes away and takes another step away from me. I can feel her pulling away physically and emotionally, but I refuse that. We've done enough running and waiting for each other. No more.

"It was perfect." I tell her honestly, pulling her by her sweater closer to me. She's already relaxing against my hold. "I just don't know what we did."

Taking my face in her hands, Lauren looks at me. Her eyes dance across my face, my lips parting as her thumb drags across my still swollen lip. One of her hands slowly drag from my chin down my neck, stopping on my chest. A blush spread under her hand that is no doubt feeling my heart beat erratically. She must notice the effect on my, subtly smirking, but says nothing.

Garfield meows loudly, just as the dogs burst through their door. We both flinch, but Lauren keeps her hold on me. "I know we to feed the animals and go for w W-A-L-K, but after, I think we should talk about it." My stomach fluttering at her use of 'we' and I nod still in her hold. "We don't need to walk them right now." I amend, but cast a glance to Elvis sniffing around the room like crazy in search for food. "Let me just feed them, then we can talk."

Lauren seems happy with that, pressing a tender kiss on my lips. "Then, meet me upstairs….and I'll answer your question."

* * *

I took my time feeding the animals and making sure they were settled before heading upstairs. I needed the extra time to gather my racing thoughts and to calm down emotionally. Overwhelmed with emotion, especially when I am around a certain blonde won't help anyone with my unanswered questions. I don't want to fall under control of a partner like I did with Roman. Not that Lauren would do such a thing, but it's more that I would. Trusting Lauren is easy. I just need to learn to trust myself, too.

Lauren is sitting on my bed when I finally force my feet to walk. She gives me a warm look and beckons me over with a wave. "Come here, Bo." Her voice is so soft, gentle that I immediately respond to her.

I feel the familiar pull to her when she laces our fingers together, having me stand between her legs. "You asked me, what last night was?" Her eyes are watching our hands, fingers dancing with one another. There's a thick lump in my throat, so I nod instead.

When she finally looks up at me, her eyes are a little darker. I squeeze my thighs together feeling the arousal building low in my gut. She pulls me forward more, slowly settling me on her, my knees on each side of her. The light airy touches that sneak under my shirt has my body arching closer to her. "You feel it, too?"

Lauren is looking at me waiting for the obvious answer, but I'm already lost in her. "Feel what?"

She kisses my neck, we let out simultaneous sighs and my hands clutch her shoulders. "You feel our connection. I know I do." Hot breath and teasing nips, it's fuel to the fire. Moaning, gripping her blonde hair when her lips drift lower. "There's this pull, Bo. Even when I tried to fight it, it was inevitable." When she pulls her face away, i pull her back to claim her sweet lips.

The kiss is slow, almost lazy, as we take our time. She asks for permission, sliding her tongue on the seal of my lips. It's another first for me, someone not demanding anything from me. She just takes anything I am willing to give her.

Breathless, she again, pulls away. Her pupils are now blown wide, our breath mingles now gasping for air. "Lay down for me?" I do and she stands from the bed. Smirking at her when she closes the door, my mouth drops open when she takes her top off letting her chest remain bare.

When she joins me again, she stays in front of me, leaning back on her heels. She takes her time running her fingers lightly over stomach, scratching lightly over her barely there tattoo on her hip. My eyes follow as they trace the curve of her breast, shivering at her own actions, before settling on her neck. "You accepted me, even before last night. Like right now, you don't even flinch seeing the ugly flesh that is now my skin."

"You're beautiful, Lauren." She smiles at my instant response.

"Thank you." There are tears in her eyes. I know she probably feels untouchable, her actions saying it clearly. But I couldn't care. I do feel it. Feel this connection since day one. "You gave me trust. Even more so last night."

"Lauren…" I move to sit up, needing to touch her, hold her close and vanish any demons lingering from her unfortunate past. But the hands on my knees hold me still.

She mouths a 'thank you' and I relax back on the bed. "Last night, it meant a lot to me. I'm sure you felt it too…" She sighs and her hands go up my thighs and to the top of my yoga pants. "May I?"

She waits for permission before tugging them down, the cool hair hitting my glistening center as she continues. "Your touches, your words…" She frees my legs and begins to massage them, even as her mouth gets thick with need. "It all made me feel wanted. My insecurities and flaws don't matter when you are near me. When you touch me." I gasp when she lifts my leg to rest on her good shoulder, kissing from my ankle down past my knee. "That was all new to me."

She skips over where I desire her most, giving the other leg the same treatment. Torn between wanting her to stop or begging her to continue, she finally lowers her mouth on me. Clutching the sheets, her lips cover my pulsating clit, making me cry out. She continues to hum and mumble incoherently, I'm too lost to do anything except submit to her. Her warm hands caressing my stomach under my shirt, I reach to clasp one of them. When I force myself to look down at her, her bright eyes lock on mine as she inserts her tongue in me deeply. I don't even try to hold off, the pressure too much to fight as I crash over the edge. Wave after wave, Lauren encourages me to let go completely.

Lauren waits until the last of the aftershocks subside, leaving me breathless and boneless on the mattress. With a final swirl of her talented mouth, she leans forward, my wet center now pushed against her strong stomach. I don't even realize the tears on my face until she kisses them away. "Having you make love to me, and I to you, was all new to me Bo." A sob escapes but Lauren is quick to comfort me. Leaning over me, peppering kisses to my forehead and lips, anywhere she can reach. "Thank you, for trusting me with your heart."

The overwhelming emotion breaks my resolve and more tears pour out. She holds me tight, cradling me against her, strongly. When we are side by side and I catch my breath, I bury my face deeper into her neck. "You knew….You knew I have never done that before?" It's more a statement than a question, but she nods anyways.

"I did." She makes me look at her, letting me stroke the lines on her face. "There is more to it than that, but I can tell you, I feel it too, Bo." I open my mouth to say exactly as I'm feeling, but she silences me with a reassuring kiss. "Everything else can wait. But know that I feel it too." She promises.

I nod, taking a deep breath. Relieved that I'm not crazy and jittery that Lauren feels the same. We made love, a first for me, and she helped navigate it all. I still have a ton of questions, but she answered the most important one.

That she is in love with me, too.

* * *

 **Lauren POV**

"Are you even cleared to run yet?" Dyson is sitting on the exercise ball I don't even use as he watches me on the treadmill. Elvis, getting to big to crawl in his lap, but still desperately trying. After a deep howl, he settles with only his head there now.

Week by week, my strength grows along with my restlessness. Slowly but surely, my mind and body started to work together and function properly. It was frustrating having my mind respond faster than my reflexes, but I begrudgingly admit, physical therapy is helping. The short stalky man, is easy to hate, but dammit if he hasn't helped me heal. He hasn't exactly okayed me with running, but I feel good, better with each passing day.

Turning the volume lower, I shrug my shoulders. "He didn't say no. Hey!" He's quick to pull my emergency clip from its place slowing the treadmill to a stop. "I still had two more laps!"

He waves me off, handing me a towel and water. "I'm here to drop this off." He seems to be here more often than not, stopping by and telling me how Kenzi is doing during her soccer practices, easily changing the little girl's mind after promising to cheer her on every game. She'd come over to practice too, even though my lawns aren't up to par. It's nearing the end of November now; the lawn is still dead and gone, no matter how much Dyson and I tend to it. I wouldn't tell him to his face, but it's nice having him around, still. Even if he is annoying most of the time.

Taking the envelope, I notice my mother's handwriting and I start to sweat. I never liked getting invites like this, it means my mom is planning something sinister. "No…" I look wide eyed at my twin, as his evil grin takes over. Sinister indeed. "She wants to host Thanksgiving?"

I look at the date on my watch and whine like a big old baby. He laughs and I follow still staring at the invite, as he heads to the kitchen. This year has been moving so quickly that I didn't even realize it's in less than two weeks. Sure, Bo has been busier than lately, but…but… "Guess who else she sent one to?"

Covering my face, I groan loudly. I knew this was coming. My mom and dad have been badgering me to meet Bo formally. They've done a few 'surprise' drop byes conveniently when my girlfriend is over. Bo didn't ever seem effected by it (only the once, when we were making out on the couch) enjoying the playful banter with my parents.

As nerve wrecking as it is, they get along, which makes me happy. My heart warms unnaturally knowing that this is real. These last few weeks have been unreal with Bo. She is more perfect than anything that I could imagine. Frequent dinners and lunch dates, leaning new and fun things about her is indescribable. Even our sex life has gotten more fun and with less pressure. It feels like everything is going right, for once. That's not the biggest issue, though. What has me itching with anxiety is knowing that my family wants to meet the rest of the Dennis family.

"Relax…. Breathe… eeeh eeeeh hoo" His stupid breathing exercises are getting old since switching to the maternity ward. "You knew this was coming. I'm just glad I have that I have requested that week off." He dodges my slap to his head and reaches for a granola bar, chucking one at me. "It'll be fine… as long as you don't eat like you normally do." He makes it a point to snarl and 'reenact' how I devour mom's turkey. My aim was spot on, with my unopened granola bar.

The holidays are approaching. I just hope Bo and I are ready for them. More importantly, that we will survive the endless teasing from both sets of parents and one achingly annoying brother.

* * *

 **AN: I'm looking forward to the holidays personally, so yeah I did this. Would love to hear some thoughts on this, so drop a review if you can. Anyways, thanks for reading and the continued support! Love this fandom and ship! Take care, spread love not hate! Thanks…**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	12. Chapter 12

**Running Bases CH 12**

 **Lauren's POV**

The sweet smell of roasted turkey fills the house every time my mom opens the oven to check how it's coming along. She's not much of a cooker, the three of us always joking about her top 5 meals, but thanksgiving dinner is her one and only specialty.

A large turkey bird, stuffed with the best of stuffing, drenched in red wine making it turn to mush once finished. Creamy mashed potatoes, gravy made with the turkey dripping, little pearled onions with their 'secret' sauce (Which means it came from a packet), green bean casserole, cranberries, bread… my stomach rumbles at the thought.

Dyson usually doesn't get this holiday off, the emergency room spiking on any and all holiday, but when he does, he is usually at my parents' house before noon with an endless amount of liquor. Today being no different. Luckily, Bo wasn't at my house as Dyson comes through the garage and practically shoves me out of bed.

I grumble, of course. My brother always annoying on some level, but reminds me why we go to mom and dad's house so early. " _We need to learn how to cook this meal!"_ He says and I agree with him every time….even if we still just watch mom cook. She cooks, we clean. That's how it has always been for as long as I remember.

"What time is everyone supposed to be over, again?" My dad asks from the bar top. He has his own tradition every Thanksgiving. Mom cooks, Dy and I clean, and dad scopes out the best deals during Black Friday. His red marker circling way too many items, but my mom just lets him be.

I hide my smile, petting Elvis' belly, as I watching my mom and dad interact. Sure, they are getting older physically, but it's funny to see that they are still in their teenage ways. Especially, how my mom teases my father's now bald head. Before the incident, he had a full head of strawberry blonde hair, only a small bald spot on the top. A skin yarmulke, is what we referred it to when he wasn't around. Looks as though he regrets shaving it when in the heat of the moment. "The infamous dinner invite said 6, but I think I'm going to pick Bo up early. I think she's nervous." I give my dad a pointed look.

He laughs and gives a look that says 'Who me?' before Dyson settles next to him. "I didn't think that woman got nervous." He takes a drink of his beer and winks at me. "That and being gay." He snorts and continues. "And you kept calling Auntie Tam Tam the lesbo in the family."

Mouth dropping open, I point accusing fingers at my entire family. "Oh, come on! You guys all agreed. Tamsin and Vex are totally a beard for one another!" I laugh as they try to deny it.

My mom's sister, Tamsin, never had a boyfriend, until one day she showed up being engaged. The scrawny looking man was charming and I could see how they were each other's missing pieces. As odd of a couple they are, they're family. "Are they coming tonight, too?"

"She wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetie." I glare at my mother as her laughter only gets louder. "Tamsin always thought you were the token gay. Prepare for some gloating on her end. Plus, she's bringing the pistachio pudding."

At least there's that. Pulling out my phone, I sigh seeing we still have some time, before everyone is supposed to be here. Looking down at my lazy clothes, I know I should try to look better than the bum I have become. "I'm going to go see Bo before everyone comes over. Do you need anything while I'm out?" I ask my parents, ignoring the whipping motion my brother throws at me. He's just jealous I have an amazing girlfriend.

They shake their heads no, so I give my dog a kiss on his wrinkly face and head out, swiping Dyson's keys as I do so. I haven't started drinking yet, knowing Lyfts and Ubers will be circling the town like sharks tonight, so accepted the ride from my twin. It's a miracle he can even fit in the tiny smart car.

Stopping at my house for a change of clothes, I finally make it to Bo's home. The traffic already started to thin out, but still rather busy for the holiday. Clutching my duffle bag tighter, I watch stunned as Bo swings the door open flustered. "What are you doing here?"

Her greeting is less than stellar, having me falter only slightly, but continue to smile at her. "Hello to you too." I hum when she seems to gather her thoughts, reaching for me and giving me a kiss to make up for her lack of hello. "That's much better." I tease and nip at her lips once more.

When I'm dragged through the threshold, I notice two things right off the bat. No animals are there to sniff me and Bo is wearing a very thin robe. My eyes feast on the flesh on display. Bo's shapely legs will always catch me off guard, but what has me swallowing hard, is the way her face is void of all makeup. It's a rare sight to see my girlfriend this natural. She usually always has some sort of layer on her normally olive skin, but she is absolutely breathtaking being as plain as Jane.

She pats her hair somewhat, and closes her robe a little more. "I'm almost ready, just need to put on my face." Before she can run off, I stop her.

"I love you like this." I tell her, cupping her flushed cheek. We haven't outright said those three little words to each other. Dancing around them like we haven't already caught the deepest of feelings. But it's nice that we don't have to hide or sensor our words as we discover them.

"Thank you." She whispers, leaning in close. But before we can touch, she smiles. "But I'm still putting my makeup on."

Her laughter can we head, even as she heads upstairs to finish getting ready. She wants today to be perfect, as do I. It's just nice to know she isn't freaking out more. Our first big holiday with both of our families.

* * *

 **Bo's POV**

There's classic rock filling in as background noise as I take another sip of wine. I watch amused as Lauren is trying to dodge her aunt and uncle from questions about our relationship. Apparently, the older blonde always knew Lauren was a lesbian. A twinge of jealousy would ping a bit when the listed off all of her boyfriends, but with a reassuring look by Lo, I knew I would be different.

"I'm telling you, don't let her fool you, Bo." Tamsin begins with a sinister smile. "She used to have poster after poster of the Spice Girls up in her room growing up….and guess which one she always wanted to be?"

I laugh, even as Lauren settles next me and buries her face in my neck. It's her go to spot whenever she gets embarrassed. Pulling her back, I rub soft circles on her black. I bet she's second guessing herself about calling Tamsin the 'cool aunt'. "This is payback from my parent's earlier teasing." She groans in response.

Connor soon joins us in the living room. The man who I'm slowly learning that he just has one of those faces that intimidate you. "I, for one, am excited to hear more about the Dennis family." He gives me a wink before turning to his daughter. "I hear he's from a Navy family?"

I can only laugh as Dyson and Lauren give identical scoffs. They must get an earful of that all of the time. "Yes Sir. Even though, they are slowly warming up to a certain Air Force Sergeant."

There's that beaming smile I love so much. It's been far too long since I've seen Lauren be that confident woman I fell for on the field. It took months for her to come out of the comatose haze and begin to feel alive again. Her workouts and therapy sessions are worth every hardship. Even as she wears the slimming black long sleeved turtle neck to cover her scars, you can tell that she is comfortable in her new skin.

A knock on the door has my heart beating just a little faster. Before I can even move, Lauren's mother is at the door. They greet and smile, Kenzi clutching to my dad as he wheels in my grandfather. I smile looking at the retired Navy man. It's been way too long since I've got to catch up with him. I'm also excited to introduce him to my girlfriend.

Lauren stands, helping me up as we walk over to everyone getting settled _. "Happy Thanksgiving, Kenz! I like your dress!"_ Lauren signs and gives the growing girl a hug.

" _Thanks Stud! Mommy said I had to change out of my turkey shirt for tonight since it's kind of a big deal. I didn't believe her but she told me grandpa was coming here too and then I knew I had put on my fancy clothes."_ I give Lauren a sideways look, hoping she caught all of that. Sometimes Kenzi's hands move faster than eyes can comprehend.

"Isabeau." My grandpa greets and beckons me forward with a swoop of his hand. Lauren is still chatting away with Kenzi and introducing her to her aunt and uncle. "How are you, my dear? Smitten looks good on you." He looks smaller each and every time I see him. The rumors are true; the older you get, the more you shrink.

Blushing, I lean forward and give him a kiss on the cheek, winking as I pull back. "Grandpa," I raise my voice and turn towards a certain blonde. Lauren is nervously wringing her hands together, but steps closer to his chair. "I'd like for you to meet Lauren Lewis. She's very special to me." I take a shuddering breath and look to my girlfriend. "This is my papa, Trick McCorrigan."

Lauren leans forward and bends down to shake his unsteady hands. "It's very nice to meet you, Sir."

He raises an eyebrow and looks past her, to me. "She truly is beautiful, Isabeau. A real looker." He laughs and I can see the blush painting her pale cheeks. "The pleasure is mine, young lady."

Tugging my girlfriend back against me, I lean into her and make room for him to pass. My dad not even to bother smothering his own chuckle. Trick is greeted by Lauren's parent's as my sister heads for the cookies laid out on the side table. "I have a good feeling about tonight." I whisper into Lauren's good ear.

Wrapping her arm around my shoulder, Lauren watches the scene play out. "Me too…"

* * *

"So, you really gave up being a vet? To house sit animals instead?" Vex laughs and wraps an arm loosely around his wife. "Sounds boring." His voice drips with sarcasm, making everyone laugh.

Dinner, dessert, there really was no order when it came time to eat. The selection of food presented to everyone was a feast that topped every meal I have ever had. And with good food, came better conversation. Connor and Trick traded stories from their time serving in the Navy. It was nice to see my grandfather open up and shine some light in his usual mediocre days in his assisted living home downtown.

The only really difficult part of the meal, was trying to sign and eat for my little sister. Most of the conversations were boring to the preteen, but knowing Kenzi, she still wanted to feel like a grown up. Luckily, Dyson and Lauren would trade off entertaining her as our parents got to one another better.

"Is that how you guys got together, then?" Tamsin asks waving between us. "Star crossed lovers on the field, then getting a dog just to see her again?"

Lauren and I share a look, before laughing. Her hand finds mine hidden beneath the table before she answers. "If you would have seen Bo play, you would have fell too, TT. But actually, Aife played instigator and got me Elvis. The little guy was too cute to say no."

Dyson leans back pushing his plate away, his third serving never stood a chance. I'm still surprised he ate so much, considering how much he has been drinking. "Yeah he was cute. Too bad you didn't get to see his awkward puberty years." He laughs, but I catch Tamsin's curious gaze.

"What do you mean?" She asks, looking at her sister then back to her niece. I can feel Lauren straighten up, her hand now squeezing tightly in my own. Covering her hand in both mine, I try to soothe away her bad memories. Small triggers, bringing up her time lost and the actual incident, makes her walls go up. Try as I might, I can't seem to break through them completely. Lauren never wants to talk about it, either incidents.

"Uh, babe…" Vex tries sensing the tension quickly building. My mother even tries to reak it up, by grabbing the finished plates. "Let's just enjoy today."

"What aren't you guys telling me? Did," She swallows hard and zones in on Lauren. "It was you…" She whispers and Lauren startles me, standing up so quickly. The only sound she made was the screeching of her chair as she left the room.

I go to follow her, but Connor beats me to it. "Let me." Something in his eyes tells me to listen to him. As much as I want to fight him on it, I know it would be no use. Even as my heart pleads to go after my girlfriend, I stay rooted as the all of the commotion fades out.

* * *

"Things got kind of tense there, didn't they?" Apparently, Lauren made specific wishes when she signed up for the Air Force, that if anything were to happen to her, that only her immediate family were to be notified. The news never told specifics but was one of the bigger stories. Even though, it was never labeled as a terrorist attack, the fire at the base was the highlight for weeks. The news never mentioned names, keeping everything confident until they identified the unfortunate man's burnt body.

Knowing Lauren has been in physical therapy, it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. So, when Vex noticed the pinkening on Lauren's hands and fingers, Tamsin got into a protective mode.

The table was silent, other than Tamsin and Elizabeth arguing. Lauren was up and out of the room before the tears I knew were coming, fell down her cheeks. The details her aunt knew from the months prior was like a scalpel carving back through the already healed wounds.

Turning to my dad, I look back to where Lauren and Kenzi were watching the end of a football game next to Trick. Everyone using my sister's spunky personality to lighten up the mood. The attention seeker was all for it, reminding everyone who scored a goal in her last soccer game.

Even though she's trying to look the part, Lauren's walls are up. Connor wasn't gone long, but before I could go and comfort her she emerged from wherever she was hiding from the last ten minutes. "I don't like how she is in danger all of the time. She's been through so much already. I only know bits and pieces of Hawaii since she never wants to talk about it." I sigh and take another drink, emptying my glass. "But I just need to know she's okay mentally."

"She doesn't talk about it to anyone." Connor settles next to us, but keeps his back to the two sisters out in the gloomy backyard. He doesn't even seem phased that his wife is looking like she might wrangle her sister at any point. "We didn't even know she was hurt in Hawaii until they found her tags practically embedded on her head."

Connor's voice dips low, a glazed look taking over his features making him unrecognizable. It's frightening, knowing that he has seen these types of injuries before. It makes me question all of the scars littered lightly on Lauren's body. With so many physical scars, there are usually more emotional one's underneath. I guess we've been stuck in the honeymoon phase to get past our hardships.

Sighing, I try to gather my thoughts, my incredulous imagination that is running wild, before nodding my thanks and heading to my girlfriend. "They still fighting out there?" I didn't realize Dyson star fished on the floor beside the tv. Stepping over him, I stumble into Lauren's side, but she wordlessly stables me. "Tam Tam Just gets worried, like the rest of us. She just shows it differently."

"And picking a fight is her usual method?" I scoff, but I can actually relate to that. It's easier to be mad at someone, rather than admitting how scared you are.

"Psst…" I quirk an eyebrow at my girlfriend. She stopped drinking once the food was ready, but some effects have still lingered. Like the soft sway of a few glasses of really good wine. "I'm all partied out." She scratches the back of her neck and I step closer into her person space. I ignore my grandpa's knowing smirk. "Think you can stay at my place tonight? I don't wanna be alone."

"Is that all you want me for? A warm body for you to hold during this harsh winter?" I tease trying to lighten the mood. As awkward as dinner got, I still liked our families merging together. I could see us doing this more often than just on holidays. I need her to know that stuff like this happens and I'm okay with it.

Her cocky grin has me rolling my eyes, even as she pulls me flush against her. "You caught me." Leaning forward, her lips pass my own, finding my ear instead. "I have plans to celebrate our first holiday together….. But not in front of all of these gawkers." Laughing, I do notice many eyes on us and it's a little too weird, even for me who loves a little PDA.

"Ok Stud, but you gotta talk to your Aunt first." I hold up a hand stalling whatever excuse Lauren is about to make. "She's family and loves you. You don't have to talk about it or anything, but give her a chance to say what she needs to say. She might surprise you." I mutter, holding her cheek in my hand.

A small sliver of guilt passes, before Lauren shakes it away, nodding in agreement. She doesn't need to feel guilty about any of this. I knew this was her job when I pursued her. A job that puts her at risk, it's something I wished for her, but it is who Lauren Lewis is. A patriot willing to sacrifice herself to save another. I don't like it, but I have to support her. I have to trust her and trust she will confide in me when she needs to. I know tonight is not that night, but I hope it will come soon. That she will share every dark part of her life with me as I will.

But for now, we can thank her parents for the invite to Thanksgiving dinner. We can make a quick peace with her Aunt and promise to meet up again soon. For now, we can go home and chase away the demons lurking in Lauren's past, by showing her I'm here for it all. To hold her as she fights off the nightmares and remind her how much I love her. Something that feels like the beginning of a forever type of thing.

 **AN: I could drag this on all night but I decided to post this for now. Lauren's still got some healing to do and of course like most, the holidays brings it out. Got to get through the tough to get to the happy. Hope you guys are still out here. I'll be quicker on the updates now that I got some free time. Thanks for your patience! Hope you enjoyed the soft moments here. Ok ttyl…**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	13. Chapter 13

**Running Bases CH 13**

 **Lauren's POV**

As soon as the backdoor closes, I'm greeted by a puff of smoke hitting me the face. I scowl at the smell, never understanding how Tamsin or Dyson could enjoy the bitterness of nicotine, but never caring enough to ask. We all have our vices anyways.

Tamsin doesn't look at me, her eyes staring over the fence into the darkness. It's cool, cooler than the thin shirt she's wearing, but wraps an arm around her bent knees. Even if she doesn't look at me, she scoots over enough so I could sit down next to her on my parent's planter.

She leans into me and I instantly feel how cold she is. Wrapping our arms together, I lay my head on her shoulder. "You guys are cute together." She mutters and I feel her take another drag before putting it out in the dirt. "She is probably too good for you."

I scoff, raising my head to see her challenging eyes. She always knew how to get a rise out of me. In a funny way, she would tease me and Dyson growing up enough that it toughened our skin by the time middle school rolled around. No bully ever stood a chance against our sarcastic ways. "I'm a catch. Just ask my mom." She snorts and bumps my shoulder with her own.

We fall silent again; something we are too good at. Shivering at the unexpected wind, I say what I need to so I could go back inside and then home with my girlfriend. "Don't be mad at her." I sigh and squeeze on to Tamsin tighter. "Mom did this for me. We all knew the risks."

"The risks?" Tamsin tries hard not to shout. I can see her physically forcing herself to keep her voice from sounding like a banshee. "Your job, God bless it, is the bravest thing anyone could do. But dammit Lauren, I was there." She stands and goes to shove her hands in her pockets, only to curse when there are none in her nice black slacks. "I was there when you were just a teeny tiny baby. Watched and helped change your diapers and with homework and-" She wipes her eyes unable to finish.

Standing quickly, I embrace her as she continues to cry. She's a lot taller than me, always referring her to the taller blonde. "I'm okay." Laughing at the glare she throws at me I nod. "I'm okay TT. I promise."

"I could have been there for you." She says while her face is still pinched together. She really does have one of the best ugly cry faces.

"You're here now." I amend and nod towards the window where Bo is watching us. _"Nosey."_ I sign and she responds back with, _"Duh."_ Turning back to Tamsin, I wave a hand towards her. "And you got to meet the woman who I fell in love with along the way." I wait a beat for her to try and fix herself and let her pull away. "We good?"

She nods and punches my shoulder playfully as if crying is the weakest thing anyone could do. "Y-Yeah, I think so. I better go talk to my loving sister though. She must hate me right now." She chuckles and waves at Bo who is acting as though she wasn't watching us the entire time. At least my nosey brother and dad know when to hide. "I tried to ruin Thanksgiving…again."

Barking out a laugh I pull her in for one more hug. "And that is why we cook our turkey, not deep fry it. I don't think dad wants to do another remodel to the kitchen."

* * *

Thanking the Lyft driver, Bo and I escape hot box the elderly lady made her car, and rush to the door. We decided to leave Elvis with my parents so we could catch a ride without any fuss. Well, that's the excuse Bo made. I know better though.

Teasing fingers drifting lower and lower with every pass until her hand sneaks under my shirt. She thinks she's sly, innocently touching me, effectively awakening my libido. I sigh, when she pushes me through the threshold and captures my lips. With my hands wrapped loosely around her waist, she deepens the kiss, firmly gripping my chin.

I'm dizzy by the time she pulls away, breathless and in awe of Bo. The only light in the house is from the porch light on, but I can still see the look on her face. "You're incredible." I mumble and I'm rewarded with a beaming smile. "I love when you look at me like that."

"Like what?" I shrug, not ready for this moment to end. I don't want to get into how her eyes shine bright whenever I am near her. Or the way she finds any reason to seek out contact with me. I never knew how a comforting hand on my arm could make my whole body hum with contentment. But with Bo, well she is opening my eyes and feelings to a depth that I didn't know existed for me. I don't want to get into how she makes my heart skip beats and stands still all at once at the way she looks at me, like she has been all evening. I know whatever I want to say will sound overly cheesy, make her laugh, or be too soon to spill the words that I know I feel.

Instead, I swallow the rising emotions that I'm choking on and find her wandering hands and tug on the to follow. "Let's go to bed." She whines about how she's not tired, but I smirk. "That's why I said, bed, and not sleep."

Flipping on the bedroom light, I take off my turtle neck and drop it to the floor. Bo immediately notices the progress I've been making with my therapy, instead of the scars littering my skin. I put on some much-needed weight, but happy with the newly formed muscles on my arms and stomach. By the dark eyes in front of me, I can tell Bo likes it too. Even with my full belly from overeating.

Biting my lip, I try to keep a steady breath. Bo's eyes track every dip and curve. The way her tongue peaks out to wet her lower lip has my knees buckling. The fact that I know exactly what that tongue is capable of makes the throb between my legs pulse stronger by the second.

"I had plans for tonight." She whispers, stepping closer to me, but not quite touching me. Her breath is the only caress I'm getting at this point. "Wanted to really celebrate our first major holiday together." Her voice is so hoarse that I have to tilt my head so I can even hear her.

"Yeah?" Unhooking my bra, I hear a low rumble deep in her throat. I smirk loving the effect I have on her. Here she is, flawless. Her skin perfect, no scars or stretch marks, as soft as any adult could keep. The way her body is a perfect balance between curvy and sculpted is a miracle all in its own. She is absolutely perfect. But she looks at me, the complete opposite, and still wants see, let alone touch me. It truly shows just what kind of woman Bo is.

Bo nods, her palms finally on my chest, squeezing generously. "Oh yeah. Very naughty plans. After a bottle of wine and a very sexy dream, I may have bought a few items on Amazon Prime." I gulp loudly and she walks me backwards until the back of my knees hit the mattress.

With a final push, I'm flat on my back on the bed, with Bo tugging off my pants. "Very naughty." She drawls out, snappy the elastic of my lace thong. The weeks of my recovery, sexy panties weren't really the best thing. Family, hospital staff, and Bo have been subjected to my boy cut style. They weren't awful, but they never got this type of reaction.

Panting, I tug on Bo's shirt, indicating that I want it off. "I want to see you too." I pout, when she moves out of my range. "Did you bring any of those…purchases?" She ignores me, taking off her shirt and climbing onto my lap. The light purple cups encasing her breasts, only help her already impressive chest. It's a simple bra, but what's hiding behind them has my mouth watering.

She makes it a point to kiss my all of my injuries first; my fingertips, hands, arms chest, neck, and ear, until she pins my arms to the bed and finds my lips. "Jesus, I love you, Bo." I mumble. "So much." And go in for another taste of those swollen lips.

Except, searching for them, I come up empty. Opening my eyes, I see Bo hovering over me with wide eyes. "What's the matter?" Worrying that something is wrong, I try pulling my arms free, but she squeezes them tight. "Bo?"

"You," she takes another breath as if it gets harder and harder with each one. "You said… You love me?"

It takes me longer than I care to admit, to think back. I've got this bombshell in my lap and she wants to talk? Now?! Trying to put a damper on my arousal, I nod.

It wasn't how I wanted to tell her, but she must have had known anyways. The cat and mouse, unfamiliar territory went out the window the moment I knew my feelings for her were mutual. Wanting Bo, needing Bo is like a burn. She was warm to the point if an ache spending more time with her and seeing her interact with her friends and family. A burn that left a mark, knowing I wanted her but for her to be in someone elses arms. It is never hot and cold with her. She is just a consisted form of heat that has imprinted on me.

I have never been good at hiding my emotions, my feelings, especially ones as strong as love. Add up to the fact that I like to show affection and you get to know the person I am. I am damaged. The fact that Bo sees me differently than that, is just another reason that I have fallen for her. And yet, she is still looking at me like I solved all of life's greatest mysteries. I'm more of an action type of woman, but maybe finally telling her will make her believe it even more. "Of course, I do Bo." I lick my lip suddenly thirsty. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

Her mouth opens and shuts at an alarming rate. A weight on my chest has me, gently ripping my arms free from her hold and sitting up. Bo is still in my lap and I am more or less, naked beneath her. Trying not to feel vulnerable as I automatically want to, I push past the fears and the voice in the back of my mind of how she is too good for me, and cup her face. "I love you, Bo Dennis. I think I loved you that first day in one way or another. I love you, your sister, and the rest of your family. I'm in love and will never be ashamed to say it out loud." I reach for the tightly balled fist and place it on my heavy thumping heart. "Surely, you can feel it."

I release the breath that I've been choking on since asking, when her hand presses firmly back. The emotion that is swirling around is how I know Bo is different. That this relationship is different than any of the others. We both knew that very first day, whether or not we could admit it.

"I do." She whispers and I smile gently at her. "I do feel it. And I, I love you to Lauren." Her voice is strong despite her small stutter. I knew she did. It was just a matter of the right timing to tell one another. What I didn't know, was that there is no right timing. There doesn't have to be if what you feel is real and strong.

Sealing it with a kiss, I fully consume her, seizing her mouth as my arms pull her so she's pressed tightly against me. It's everything hearing those words fall from her lips. It's everything knowing that this is real, that we are real.

Catching her off guard, I switch our positions, bouncing slightly on the mattress until she is pinned beneath me. "Now…. What were you saying about a naughty purchase?"

She laughs, and shakes her head, before I silence it with my lips. Even after the rollercoaster of emotions, I know this is by far the best Thanksgiving ever.

* * *

 **Bo POV**

"It should be a crime to play this early." Amused that his daughter just said that to me, I suppress the laughter watching Connor set up his quad chair. It's true, it's just after 7 am, but even so, Kenzi has a soccer game. Her bright royal blue and yellow jersey are just one of a few as Dyson warms the Lady Jaguars up. Elizabeth and Connor, true to their word, came to root on my little sister. It was just a slim chance when they asked for her schedule, thinking they did it out of politeness, but was shocked to see Lauren's parents pull into the school parking lot.

"Hey dad" Lauren appears from behind me and hands me my hot cocoa from the snack bar. Never being a fan of the cooler weather, Lauren be her usually chivalrous self, raced to buy me a beverage to help me defrost. Having her body draped across me and fending off the freezing temperatures only made things worse as she climbed out of bed to shower this morning. I grumbled until she invited me to join her, but still.

Now, she has been going back and forth, being a translator for Kenzi and Dyson and being a spectator, when all I want is her next to me. Teaching her brother a few signs that he's been mouthing to her all morning, I try not to be that girl, knowing she is doing this all for my sister so she can be part of the team. It'll be interesting, if not a little nerve wrecking seeing Kenzi play. "Where's mom at?"

He eyes the cup in his daughter's hand before answering. "Her and Aife went to go grab a coffee from the corner store." Nodding to the Styrofoam cups he adds, "Whatever that is, won't cut it for your dear mother." The sarcasm drips from the statement, laughing as Lauren is quick to call her mom, asking for coffee.

Setting my cup on the green dewy grass, I look at the field. There are only two fields, but it's only the beginning of the Saturday. It's nice being out here before the rowdy crowds show up. The 'my player is the best of the best' type of parent's will show up eventually, but for now it's nice.

"Don't tell her I said this, but she really looks adorable in her uniform." Lauren sits on my lap, wrapping an arm around me. "Will you take a snap photo with me, babe? I want everyone to see how cute we are." Like I could ever say no to this one. She takes my exaggerated huff as a green light, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "There. Quick and painless."

Nothing has changed between Lauren and I. even after we shared those three little words, everything is the same. Her lingering touches and how she catches my eye whenever we are separated are clearer than ever. Deep down, I knew what we felt was love. Whether it be too soon to say it or fear or rejection, I kept it to myself. Of course, my strong and brave girlfriend would say it first. She doesn't see it, but she is the push I need to be more open about my thoughts and feeling, at least with her. I'm in love and as scary as that is, I'm looking forward to the future that has in store for us.

A whistle sounds and both teams go to their canopies on the opposite sides of the field, except the three refs and two players from each team. "The game is about to start, babe." Lauren gets the hint and goes back to her own chair, but leans into me for warmth.

"I'm kinda of nervous." I whisper, but Connor is the one to laugh. Mouth falling open in shock, he holds his hands up. "This the first time she's playing something with others!"

"From what I know about your sister," He begins, standing up when his wife and my mom and dad trail behind her. "Is that she is fearless. She was a shark playing that card game with a few of us at dinner and she'll be a shark out here too."

Jack agrees, setting his chair next to him. "She's very competitive. But can she handle this?" Standing up, my dad pulls out a white sign that reads: Kick Grass Lady Jags!

Lauren laughs as I bury my face in my hands. "Dad! There are kids here! You cant-"

"I can and I will, Isabeau. She'll survive just as you did, now shhh…. The game is about to start!" Dad cheers, standing and signing his cheers wildly, as does the rest of our family. I swear, I'm traumatized from the years of them doing this for me. The signs, fog horns, attempted waves; I remember every detail from every softball game. I shouldn't join, but hey, if I can't beat them….

Standing to show my support, I feel Lauren wrap an arm around my waist. Looking up at her slightly taller frame, I lean up and press a kiss to her lips. "love you." I tell her, even those the words are drowned out by the cheers.

She smiles, biting her lip as my hand holds over the one holding my hip. Being an expert at reading lips, she sucks in a sharp breath, probably feeling the same butterflies I do, rolling around in her stomach and mouths back, "And I love you." And suddenly, it's not so cold out here anymore.

* * *

"She's really upset, isn't she?" Lauren nods and puts her phone on the nightstand. The Lady Jags lost 5-0. Their opponents were good, and seemed to be on a higher playing level then the fresh blood Dyson is trying to train. They're just kids, but the ting of a loss still impacts them. It was brutal seeing the tears in my little sister's eyes, but I know they'll do better next time. And I'll be there to watch it.

"She thinks quitting is the answer, but she's just emotional. Poor thing." Humming when she joins me on the bed, her face resting in my stomach as we lay there. "I'm so tired, love."

My heart skips a beat hearing the term of endearment, I run my fingers through her messy hair. "Me too. Too much fun for one week, huh?" She nods, burrowing deeper in my loose-fitting sweater. "We could always take a nap. Netflix and Chill?"

She snorts and looks up with me, unable to keep from snickering. "I would love to, but I have an appointment at the base this afternoon."

"Isn't the investigation over?" I ask, confused when she rolls off of me and comes to lay next to me instead. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

Lauren shakes her head, looking at the space between us. "Everything's fine, Bo. The meeting is just about my job and when I can return to work."

I laugh, but it gets stuck in my throat at the look she gives me. Swallowing hard, I reach for her hand. "Why would you want to go back?" She stares at me confused, but I'm right there with her. "Can't they give you an honorable discharge or whatever because of…" I tail off, words escaping me.

If there is one thing I know about Lauren Lewis is that she loves her country. She will stand and fight to protect it and her loved ones. She's a hero, even though she refuses to acknowledge it. But I can't for the life of me, understand why she would want to go back after the physical damage it has put her through.

I can tell she is trying not to snap at me. It's rare to see her get mad, but she's human. I know I've been bitchy more often than not around her, especially when I am hungry, but not like this. "Bo, I know you don't understand it all, but I'm Air Force. I love to fly and be surrounded by planes. It's an honor to serve and train the new recruits for our troops. I know what happened was hard for you, but"

"Hard for me? I almost lost you Lauren!" I yell, making her flinch. I can feel her pulling away, but I pull her close instead. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Lauren." I take a breath and sign in relief when I see her do the same. "I didn't mean…. I get so scared. Even now, more now that you know I love you and you love me. I don't think I could ever forget the images of you lying in that hospital bed for weeks."

Lauren wipes the tears that fall down my cheeks, kissing me tenderly, even as a sob catches. She holds me and lays us down in the bed. She doesn't say anything, doesn't need to. She just holds me, reminding me that she is here and never wants to leave my side.

She waits until I'm done shaking to look me in the eyes. "I have never loved anyone like I love you, Bo Dennis. I love you as the kick ass short stop, the sexy dog sitter, and as my girlfriend." I open my mouth to tell her I feel the same, but she continues. "I don't make promises when it comes to my job, but Bo, I promise I will never leave you. I promise to always come back to you. But you have to trust me to do my job."

I don't look at her face, not ready to believe her yet. The memories and the scars on her body make it hard to forget the dangers of her job. God forbid she goes into active duty, because I don't know if my heart could take it. Instead, I focus on the ratted shirt she wears over when she stays the night. The frays getting worse, more so as I pull them even more. It's only when she shifts, when I see it.

Her little paper aircraft tattoo on her hip. Something Lauren loves and has made her the woman she is today. "You'll need to be patient with me." I tell her seriously, looking her in those emotional eyes. "I'm going to freak out and be scared for you, but I will try. For you."

"That's all I ask, Bo." Leaning down, she captures my lips in a soft, but passionate kiss. I never want to come up for air when she kisses me like this. I never want it to end, so my worries won't ever come back.

 **AN: Healing takes time, remember that! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following this story. I hope you guys liked the chapter! Until next time…**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Running Bases CH 14**

 **Lauren POV**

It's been far too long since I been back on the base. Watching from my car, I can see many men and women on the air strip, doing what I do best. A smile forms on my lips as the aircrafts get set up and clear for take off, knowing how excited the pilots are getting the green light. As day turns into dusk, flying makes you feel as if you are truly going off into the sunset. I can almost feel the rumble from the engines as the two jets take off own the runway, most likely doing routine flight tests for the day.

God, I've missed that feeling. Heavily clothed, helmet secure, strapped down safely ready to fly high in the sky and look over the simplicity of the towns below. It's a whole different world being a bird in the sky. Day or night, it's one of the only times you can feel free, soaring through the sky and being unattainable.

Gripping the steering wheel tighter, I let go of the anger and sadness I have, knowing I can't be doing that again.

Looking down at the clock, I sigh knowing my meeting with my superiors isn't until a lot later. I was too anxious to wait, especially with Bo's worried eyes tracking my every move. Normally I love that she takes care of me. Constantly checking in and helping, knowing I do in fact need some assistance still, but the look in her eyes was different. It almost looked like she felt sorry that this happened. That I am some wounded animal that needs to be safe and secure. I couldn't stand it.

She admitted that she is scared. I get that. My job and the unfortunate things that resulted in this job. I hope Bo can accept this part of me, otherwise… I don't even ant to think about the otherwise.

Bo is nothing but supportive. She is the kindest, strongest, and most understanding woman I have ever met. Not a lot of people can stomach what I do, or that I have put Bo through. She is being patient, knowing the wounds from my past haven't healed completely. Wounds that she needs to hear. Hawaii in particular. A horrible event that change me both mentally and physically.

A tap on my window startles me, a young man in a light great button up, smiling down at me. "Evening Sarg."

Turning off the car, I fling the door open and step out. I decided to look the part and dress in my usual uniform. I made sure to iron out my navy pants and jacket, tucking the matching hat in the crook of my arm. I even went as far to shine the little gold buttons to my jacket, making my medals and stripes look in sync. "At ease, Artega."

The older Latino immediately relaxes his stance and grins wider at me. "It's good to see you out here again, Lewis. You've been missed." He says as we start to walk to the secure building, him knowing to go to my good side so I can hear him. Paul Artega is on active duty, but has been stuck on parking lot rotation since I have moved back. I don't know much about the polite man, only that he has generously supplied coffee on my overnight shifts I have had to endure. "You have your hearing today, yeah?"

I nod, ignoring the way that he not so subtly looks at the scarring on my neck. My hair pulled back in a neat bun doesn't hide it at all. "That's correct. I'm hoping I can start work as soon as Monday." Walking through the newly installed metal detector, I frown as the security detail gives us the all clear to continue. A sting appears in my chest, missing Ron's presence already.

Try as I might to cope with all that has happened here, I still feel a whirlwind of emotions being here. Guilt, anxiety, and underneath it all fear. Knowing that the most recent attacks on us was one of us is where all the underlying fear resides.

"You ok Sarg?" Snapping my eyes to Artega, I nod. He doesn't buy it but doesn't say anything as I try to smooth out the dents I made in my uniform had. He never leaves my side as we walk the halls, many people welcoming me back and other warm greetings, along with many new faces. Otherwise, the base still remained the same.

"I think I'm going to go to the tarmac before," I gesture forward to the conference room. "See how my aircrafts are holding up. Lord knows the team had their hands full already."

He grins and salutes me once more. "Sounds like a plan, Lewis."

Getting out of the stuffy hallway and eventually, the building. I take a deep breath once I'm back in the garage. Grease and grime, a home away from home. Messy rags piled by the trash, tools in array, but there is usually a method to the madness. Jet fuel penetrates my senses, but it's still comforting. You would think being set on fire and losing a friend and colleague would set off a trigger, but it's not.

Instead, I feel relief. Like a warm embrace after a long day, but in tis case a few months. It feels good to be back. Especially when I see my four jets. Even covered in the tarp, I know my babies when I see them. Knowing I don't have the time to really tinker with the, I set my warm hand on my favorite. "Soon, baby. I'll be back soon." I promise the old lady and walk away, in hopes that my meeting goes well.

* * *

This why I prefer digital clocks. The loud ticking from the hands on the one in the conference room is slowly making me fidget. The two men and one woman men are all going through the reports; anything from the psychologist, to my doctor, to my long drawn out history from when I first joined the Air Force. I wait, sitting in the hard metal chair waiting for their questions.

"Sergeant Lewis," I sit impossibly straighter. "I will keep this brief. Your work and dedication are impeccable. With that I have no questions." I nod and suck in a sharp breath when he continues. "But I am more concerned about your mental health."

Keeping my composure, I look to the two others who are waiting for my response to the not question. The two men are older, but not oldschool, which is always nice during these type of hearings. The woman, is around the same age, but not familiar, as are the others. She is starring at me, waiting for my answer, as if she already knows it. "I have a clean bill of health from the therapist that the Air Force recommended. It's all there in the report." I explain gently.

They murmur amongst themselves, and I cringe inwardly hoping that they don't expect me to hear them. It's literally right in front of them that I am legally deaf in one ear, while the other one is functioning only with aid. "Sergeant Lewis, to be frank here, I am just wondering why you want to come back so soon. You were attacked, burned, and comatose for nearly a month. You risk your life not just here, but back in Hawaii where your initial injury occurred." She takes a breath and waves her hands at the now scattered papers. "Why not retire with an honorable discharge?"

A question that I have been asked multiple times by my family. A question that I don't have a reason for my answer. A question Bo has asked, begged of me. Torn between wanting to please them and fighting to go when my heart leads. "It is an honor to serve, sir. An honor that I love and would be happy to retire when I am ready. But until then, I request to continue to serve my country."

"A true patriot." The redheaded woman says with a smile. "There aren't many out that as extraordianairy as you, SEargant Lauren Lewis."

The three of them look at each other again, even as I stand, placing my hat securely on my head and saluting. I stay in that position, all of my training and experiences molding me into the disciplined airman I am today. I stand there, waiting and waiting until they come to a decision.

* * *

 **Bo POV**

Pressing the home button on my phone, I still see nothing from Lauren. Her meeting got pushed back until this evening, but now as 7:30 rolls around and still not hearing anything, I start to get worried. "Still no word from her, huh?"

Shaking my head, Dyson flags down the waitress for another round. I asked him if he had eaten, knowing Lauren would be gone and I didn't really feel like cooking. Especially, after I had to house sit 4 cats and they had a free for all knocking every glass and vase I had over. Needless to say, I had a tedious time picking shards of glass off my floors. So, dinner at one of the more popular sports bar seemed to be the best solution. "I sent her a text, just in case her phone turns back on that we're here. With wings." I add another bone to the graveyard stack in my basket.

The flirty waitress drops off the murky colored beer with a wink to the ladies man next to me. I'd be offended with her bold approach, but I'm a happily taken woman. "I just hope she's ok. We had a kinda fight before she left." I admit with a sigh.

"A kinda fight?" He suppresses a chuckle, but looks more amused than anything. "What the hell does that mean?"

Groaning, I push at his shoulder. He really can be an ass, more so now that I'm dating his sister. "It means, that I need to trust her. Even if I hate it every time she leaves for work." Pushing the basket away, I take a healthy sip of my beer. "We are growing, that's what adults do in relationships. Growing together and putting trust in each other. And I do." I finish, taking another drink, hoping the fear will slowly dissipate as I continue to repeat the words.

"And you trust her to have a drink with another woman?" His words have me glaring at him for asking, but before I can answer, I follow her wide eyes to a table top in the corner.

I'm surprised that I didn't spot her sooner, but from the looks of it, they just got their drink. Her and an older redhead. Even in this poorly lit area, I can see how attractive the redhead is. My heart dropping the bottom of my gut, heavy and making hard to breathe. I check my phone, eyes going back and forth between our messages and the way Lauren and this mystery woman seem so comfortable together. "Bo…" I shake my head and still see no response from my girlfriend.

Dyson seems to be just as confused, standing from the bar, but before he can take another step, I drag him back to his chair. "No. You don't get to do that." I reach for my wallet and flag down the waitress for two shots of tequila and my tab. She must see the fire in my eyes as she is back before I can even exhale.

Signing the tab, I take one more sip of my drink and put my coat on, grabbing the two shots and walking with purpose. Dyson follows suit, and make my way to the table. The redhead sees me first, and I notice how her hand slips away from Lauren's when I stop there. It's there that Lauren turns around. "Bo!"

I'd find her face utterly adorable, if I wasn't so upset with her. She's definitely surprised, I can give her that. "I just wanted to make sure that was you." I say coolly, my eyes only leaving hers as I see where their hands were once together on the table. "Thought I would buy the next round." I turn to the redhead who is glaring at me. "Tequila will help her loosen up quicker." I sneer and turn and walk away. "Enjoy my girlfriend." I growl out, but I can feel the sting in my eyes as I walk out of the bar.

"Take me home. Please." I beg, my voice cracking now that I am away from her. From them. Dyson is smart enough not to argue, genuinely lost just as I am. Instead, e head to his car and peel out of the parking lot. Neither of us caring that Lauren is calling out for us.

As soon as we pull up to my house, I choking on sobs as Dyson tries to comfort me. It doesn't work, nothing will work, feeling the betrayal from the woman I love. "Do you need me to stay, Bo?"

I don't answer, but he wordlessly follows. I don't even take off my coat, now freely crying as Dyson holds me until I fall asleep in bed. Hoping that I can wake up from this horrible horrible nightmare.

* * *

Gasping for breath, I clutch my chest, sitting up in my bed. It's dark out, my head pounding from crying and the yelling going on downstairs isn't helping. Especially when I hear Lauren's voice clear as day. My body is exhausted, the early rising following thanksgiving and now dealing with this. It's almost too much, but to be able to sleep, I have got to face her, even if my mind is furious with her.

"Classic move, Dyson! Did you fuck her, hmm?! Wait for her to be super vulnerable and bed her like you do the rest of them?!" Lauren yells and my mouth falls open. How dare her accuse her brother after she was being sneaky with some other woman.

Rushing down the stairs, I find Lauren's jacket thrown on the floor with her hat and her shirt unbuttoned revealing a compression shirt underneath. Her eyes are red, but her fury is evident, staring daggers at Dyson wrapped in a town from the waist down. "Oh fuck you, Lauren! You know I would never-"

"Did you enjoy fucking my brother? Was that your plan all along? Another notch in your belt, bravo Bo, bravo!" She claps emphasizing her point.

Oh, how I would give anything to smack the smirk off her damn face. It's obviously that she has been crying, but her movements are precise indicating she is sober. "How'd your date go, Sergeant?" I mock her title, watching her eyes turn dark. I'd be scared, but I've already lost the love of my life, and a second family, I doubt have much else. "I hope she was worth it. Although, she must have not been much of a lay. The night is still you and you seem to be able to walk." I taunt knowing how good our BoLo sexcapades were.

I hit a nerve, her muscles flexing and the look in her eyes is frightening. I have never seen hr so angry. So unattatched from the beautiful sweetheart that I fell in love with.

Not knowing where we go from here, I give Dyson a look. "Thank you for the ride home, Dy. But I think it's best you leave for now." He's pissed, their twinning mannorisms mirroring one another. He murmurs something about grabbing his clothes, but I leave him to it, going to the kitchen for a bottle whiskey. I don't even think twice bout drinking from the bottle, well aware of the eyes buring into the back of my head.

I wait until I hear Dyson leave, the front door making a loud echo in the oterwise silent house, before I speak. "So, your meeting went well, I assume. Did they give you the all clear to fly off and save the world?"

Glass breaking has my sarcasm cut short, turning to glare at the furious woman. Lauren throwing a fit, swooping the clean dishes drying from the morning we breakfast we had. Her fists are tight and shaking freom their spot on the counter. She bangs her fist a few times, her knuckles swelling and scraped from the force of it. I try not tp flinch at her outburst.

I wait, and wait, and wait for her to calm down. It's all I can do not wanting to make things worse between us. it's only whn she crumbles, sliding down to the floor, the broken glass cutting her skin as she falls apart. The bottle long forgotten, I kick what glass I can, away and wrap my arms around her. It hurts, the pain in her voice as she sobs, burying her head in her bloodied hands. "I-I didn't," she hiccups, tring to look at me but her eyes are wild. "I didn't get cleared for active duty." She cries and I keep her close. "They have me on desk duty until they determine I am clear."

Unbelievable. The Air Force gave her all the tools to return. The days spent doing everything they asked and pushing herself physically and mentally to the point of perfection and they still deny her her right to her aircrafts. This woman lives and breathes to help mold young airmen and teach them. Putting her on desk duty, as much as I would like it, is taking away the little joy she has left in this world.

We sit there, laying in broken glass, as I shush her cries until she calms down. I love her, and hate how devastated she is. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up." I whisper in her hair and move to stand.

"It wasn't a date, Bo." Her breath is hoarse, but adamant, even as I pull away. "She was on the council who decided this. She tried to overturn them, knowing I am ready, but…" She takes a shuddering breath and cups my face. "I swear to you, Bo. It was just a remorse drink from a fellow Airman."

I want to pull away from her touch, but it's too easy to press into it. "I would have been there for you. I was there for you. Now and before, even without knowing everything. I would have been there for you!" I stress and her bottom lip wobbles. "You didn't even give me a chance."

Looking at her, really looking at her now, I can see she has found that calm space. The shaking with rage has stopped and her body is completely relaxed. Gone is the darkness contorting her face and the warm eyes look at me with such sincerity. It's a painful reminder that I am in the dark about what truly goes on with her. Her time in the military has done a number on her and it's something she believes I wouldn't be able to grasp. And it's true. How can I compete with anyone who has been where Lauren has been?

"Please don't." She begs, both of her hands now on my face, staring directly at me. "I know what you are thinking and you're wrong, Bo Dennis. Please don't give up on me." She kisses my lips, over and over until I respond fully. "I love you. No one else, only you." She whispers against my lips and sighs along my jawline.

I hate having mixed emotions on hearing those words fall from her lips. It used to feel like she had my heart in her hands, safe and secured. But now, my heart feels as if the death grip on it is tearing it apart. The woman's hand in Lauren's still fresh in my mind. The being ignored and being an afterthought when it came to Lauren and her hardships from her job, shook me. The love bubble we surrounded ourselves it, popped and have us falling without anything to hold us up. We are falling from our spot high above the sky, but it reality, we are only falling apart.

Pulling away from her embrace, I take her injured hands in my own. "Lets get you cleaned up." She opens her mouth but I cut her off. "We can talk more tomorrow. Right now, I am tired and from the looks of it, so are you."

The fight leaves her body and she lets me lead her upstairs to the bathroom. There was far too may cuts to clean with cotton balls, so I offered her the shower. In the meantime, I sat on my bed, letting Lauren's brother that everything's fine and that we will tak later. The both of knowing what Lauren has to do, if we want to move forward. Either together…. Or apart.

* * *

 **Lauren POV**

A week of politeness, but distant behavior. A week since I went towards the deep end and scared the woman I have fallen in love with, A week since I hurt Bo and made her doubt my feelings towards her. She hasn't shared a bed with me since she think I cheated on her. No matter what I tell her, there's this wall between us that I can break through or pass.

My brother and I tlked, or rather I apologized for my outburst. He showed his disappointment in me, but trusts that it wasn't what it seemed. "Make it better, Lo. Or you'll regret it the rest of your life." He tells me and I believe him. And that's ht has lead me here.

The office is small, even though the building is well known. Many colleagues and superiors of mine reccomened this place, knowing the ghosts that haunt me.

"Miss Lauren?" Greeted by the door, I stare at the woman in the wheelchair. She smiles warmly at me, her grey eyes matching her hair are lively and welcoming. It's enough of a distraction that I almost miss the fact that her legs are absent from the knees down. "Welcome to the road to recovery, Lauren. Are you ready to get started?"

Taking a deep breath, I nod and follow the doctor to her office. She lets me settle on the plush chair, as she wheels in front of me. I pick at my nails and look around the room. Photos, both in color and black and white, or many Navy, Air Force, Army, and other military men and women. "What brings you in here today?"

Going through the list in my head, I give a small chuckle. "Where do I start?"

 **AN: This is a doccubus story. It will be happy once we get through the mess I created. Lauren in therapy is a start. Have faith! Gotta rebuild the trust and maybe get a flashback or two in the process. I'm excited about it :) Thanks for reading and sit tight, I promise I will update as soon as I can. Take care!**

 **Twitter : Thelabcoat13**


End file.
